May's New Hoenn Adventure
by God of Knight-Leo
Summary: Hoenn have four New Pokemon Contest, May want to win them all, but Manaphy appear and the new Team Aqua are trying to caught Manaphy May and friends must work together to stop Team Aqua's mad Dream.
1. New Hoenn Start

May's open her eyes and found herself underwater, _"Mommy….."_

"That voice, it sounds very familiar…." said May as a small blue figure is swimming toward her," Who are you?" suddenly a giant hand appears and garb the blue figure; moving away from May. She tries to help the blue figure, but something garb her legs and pushing May to the bottom of the ocean.

May woke up scary, she is now in her bedroom trying to catch her breathes, she looks at the window and realizing it is morning. _"This is the fifth time this week, having that nightmare; but still that figure look very familiar. _

"May, honey are you up? because breakfast is ready!" inform May's mother, Caroline

"I'm coming!" replied May as she got up, got dress in her outfit (Emerald ver), went downstairs, and startled to eat.

"So tomorrow, you started go on to your new journey?" asked Caroline

"That right, Hoenn now have four new Pokémon Contests, and I'm gonna win them all to go to the new Grand Festival" answered May as Caroline smile. May's little brother, Max walk in," Hey May; Dad wants you in his Gym" May and Max walk toward their dad's Gym. In there was May's Blaziken, their dad, and Professor Birch.

"Hello, May good to see you again" greeted Birch

"Professor Birch, why are you here?" asked May

"To give you this" replied Birch as he hand a bracelet holding a crystal stone in it.

"A bracelet?" confuses May as she put in on her left arm.

"It is a Mega Ring holding on a Key Stone" inform Birch

"A Key Stone?" echoed May as Birch nodded, "Notice any different on your Blaziken?"

"Yeah, Blaziken is wearing a fire symbol necklace" answered May, Birch nodded," That right but that necklace have a Blazikenite Stone!" pointed the crystal stone

"Blazikenite Stone?" echoed Max," A stone that allow May's Blaziken to Mega Evolve" explain Birch

"Mega Evolve, what's that?" confuse May

"An old friend of my, who live in the Kalos region is studying Mega Evolve, allow Pokémons to evolve even further than their final form" explain Birch

"You mean Blaziken can evolve further?" asked May as Birch nodded

"That so cool, how it works?" asked Max

"To Mega Evolve, a Pokémon and its trainer must have a strong and special bond. My friend, Professor Augustine Sycamore found the Key Stone and Blazikenite Stone, but he don't have a Blaziken, so I told him that an old friend's daughter have one and is starting a new journey, so he give me these stone so I can let you have it" explain Birch

"Well, thanks Professor Birch" replied May

"May, why not try it now" said May and Max's father, Norman and May nodded

"O.K, just shout," Blaziken Mega Evolve!" added Birch as May about to do that she heard the same voice in her nightmare, _"Mommy…" _"Did you all hear that?" everyone was confuse and Max asked," Hear what?" the voice appear again but louder," _MOMMY!" _ May rush out from the Gym," Come Blaziken"

"Blazkien!" shouted Blaziken as May garb her new bike, head out and Blazkien is right behind her.

"Where is May going?" asked Birch

"I don't know, but follow her!" replied The Gym Leader as they went in Birch's car and going after May.

(Hoenn Route 104)

May stop and looking at the sea with Blazkien, Norman and the others just arrive," May, what are you running away for?" May notice something in the water and pointed at it," Look!" everyone looks and sees it.

"Is that a Pokémon?" asked Norman

"I think so" replied Birch as the figure swim closer to May

"Hey, I know that Pokémon its…." inform Max

"Manaphy!" shouted May as Manaphy jump out the water and into May's arms. May hugged Manaphy and shred tear. Max notice something," May, look out!" as a giant submarine appear out of the water. Three people in blues come out of the submarine; one of them is bald, the other one is a girl, and the last one is a man.

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" shock Max and Norman

"I thought you and Team Magma are gone after the battle between Kyogre and Groudon!" confuse Birch

"We did, but we are back in action" replied Amber

"What you guys want with Manaphy?" demand May as Manaphy scary of Team Aqua

"That Pokémon is one of the Sea Guardians with is power, the sea will clover most of the land and let a new age" answered Shelly

"That crazy!" shouted May

"What you know, you just a kid!" snapped Matt

"So handed over Manaphy and no one will get hurt" demand Shelly

"No, Blazkien!" ordered May as Blazkien jump in front of May

"So you want a fight, Go Sharpedo!" shouted Matt as he throws his PokeBall and summon a Sharpedo

"You too, Pelipper!" added Amber as he summon his Pokémon

"Blazkien, Sky Uppercut on Pelipper" ordered May as Blazkien use its speed and do an uppercut on the bird Pokémon.

"Then use Fire Spin on it" added May as Blazkien went back on its trainer's side and summon fire out of it mouth at the bird. Pelipper fainted," Return Pelipper!"

"You know you can help!" snapped Shelly at Matt

"Sorry, Sharpedo use Crunch!" ordered Matt as Sharpedo fly toward Blazkien," Blazkien use Overheat!" as Blazkien skin turn red and summon a more powerful flame out of its mouth and cause Sharpedo to fainted as well," No Sharped return!"

"I never see May battle this well" inform Norman

"If you wanted to do something right, do it yourself, go Walrein!" snapped Shelly as she summon her most powerful Pokémon.

"Be careful May, that Walrein look strong!" warned Max

"Norman, why don't you help her?" asked Birch

"Sorry, I left all my Pokémon back to the Gym" answered Norman

"Blazkien, Sky Uppercut!" shouted May as Blazkien about to land the attack on the enemy

"Walrein, Surf!" order Shelly as Walrein roar and summon a big wave and hit Blazkien," No Blazkien!"

"Now Walrein use Water Gun on the girl!" shouted Shelly, as Walrein summon water from its mouth it about to hit May, but Blazkien protect its trainer by use its' arms to make a cross," Blazkien!"

"So you want to play the hero, fine Walrein keep it up" shouted Shelly as Walrein keep summon water at Blazkien

"This is bad!" warned Max

"_What I'm going to do, I left all my Pokémons at home, should I make a run for it…No I won't abounded Blazkien_!" thought May as both of the stone started to glow

"May use the Key Stone!" shouted Birch as May nodded," Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touch her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken roar causing the water stop," What!?" shock Team Aqua

"Whoa!" amazed Max

"Now Blaziken is Mega Blaziken!" informs Birch as Mega Blaziken look at its trainer, both of them nodded," Mega Blaziken Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken was so fast; Walrein is so slow to react. Blaziken cause Walrein to fly toward Team Aqua.

"Amazing, Mega Blaziken faster than before!" inform Norman

"Now Mega Blaziken uses Fire Spin!" shouted May as Blaziken summon fires that are spinning that hit Team Aqua's submarine cause it to explore.

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they fly toward to the sea far away.

"That was awesome, May!" amazed Max as Mega Blaziken went back to normal.

"Hey, what happen?" asked Max

"This is the different of Mega Evolve and other evolve it can go back what it was before" explain Birch as they all went May's home. May told her mom, dad, and Birch how she met Manaphy. Caroline gives her daughter and new outfit (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) to wear for her new journey. May and Manaphy are sleeping with each other while Manaphy sleeping and May look Manaphy," So it was you in my dream lately, you were in trouble and try to found me, but you do" as May kiss it in the forehead.

(Next Moring)

May in the new outfit is holding Manaphy.

"May, you not going to bring all your Pokémons?" asked Max

"No, I decide I only bring Blaziken so I can master Mega Evolve and Manaphy will cry if I leave it's again" replied May

"May, you should put it in your Pokeball; because Manaphy is a Legendary Pokémon a lot of people wills try to steal it from you" warned Norman

"I did and it was a success, but Manaphy keep pop out the Pokeball, each I return it to it Pokeball it keep popping back out" replied May

"But don't you worry I will watch over it" added May as Norman smile

"May, I want you to have this new Pokédex (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)" said Birch as he handed May her new Pokédex.

"Good Luck, on your Contest May!" shouted Max as May's other Pokémons cheer and May leave and wave goodbye at them.

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon)_

**(Author's Note)**

**Team Aqua is from the Pokémons Adventures Manga **

**May's new outfit and Pokédex are the new Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ver.**


	2. Lost in the Petalburg Woods Part 1

(Petalburg Woods)

May holding Manaphy and she been walking in the forest about five hours and remember what Birch said to her.

_(Flashback)_

"_May, why don't you go to the Rustboro City to meet Roxanne, she maybe can help you to learn about the Sea Guardians. Team Aqua said that Manpahy is one of the Sea Guardians, that means there another member of the Sea Guardians," said Birch_

_(Flashback end)_

"I think I'm lost" sigh May as both May and Manaphy's stomachs are glowing," Great and we are hungry" Manaphy notice something," What it is Manaphy?"

"Mannna!" Manaphy pointed an apple tree

"An apple tree, good job Manaphy" amazed May;" Mannna!" cheered Manaphy as May about to walk to the apple tree, a three bee like Pokémons appear," Beedrill!" May started to run away, but the Beedrills are chasing them. May run about ten minutes, suddenly then a voice appear," Panpour; Water Gun!" out of nowhere a water appear; hit all three Beedrills causing them to run away. May stop running, she is trying to caught her breath. A blue-haired teenage wearing a waitress with a blue monkey like Pokémon appears. May look at the boy who save her life," Thanks you"

"No problem" replied the blue-haired boy as he look at the Manaphy," Hey isn't that Legendary Pokémon Prince of the sea, Manaphy!"

"Well..." said May as both May and Manaphy's stomachs are glowing; May start to blush.

"Well look like you two are hungry" chuckled the blue-haired boy as he and May walk back to his camping place and starting to cook foods to them.

"Thanks again for letting us eat" inform May as she took a bite of a sandwich

"No problems" replied the blue-haired boy

"How the food Manaphy?" asked May as Manaphy cheered happily," Mannnaaappphy!"

"So it was the Legendary Pokémon Prince of the sea, I surprise you manage to caught it" amazed the blue-haired boy as he look Manaphy while it's eating its food.

"Well it's a long story, I'm May by the way" greeted May

"I'm Cress and this is Panpour" greeted as well, Cress as he pointed to his Pokémon

"Pan!" greeted Panpour

"Panpour?" echoed May as she looks it up in her Pokedex

[Panpour the Spray Pokémon; the water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail.]

"I never know, there Panpour in the Hoenn Region" amazed May

"Actually, Panpour and I from the Unova Region" inform Cress

"Unova Region? Why are you far away from home?" asked May

"You see I heard a Gym Leader in here is good with Water-Type Pokémon" explain Cress

"You mean Juan" replied May

"You know him?" asked Cress

"Yeah, I met him during one of my old journey; are you going to battle him?" asked May

"No, actually I want to learn from, you see I'm a Gym Leader from the Unova Region" explain Cress cause May shock," You are a Gym Leader!?"

"That right, so May where are you here?" asked Cress

"I'm Coordinator, there are four new PokeContest in the Hoenn Region and I am trying to win them all to go to the Grand Festival" answered May

"Well good luck" said Cress

"Thanks, hey I know why not we travel together?" asked May

"That sound fun, it nice to have company" replied Cress as Panpour and Manaphy cheer happily; suddenly a gust of wind appears.

"Where this wind coming from?" demand May as she holding on Manaphy

"There!" Cress pointed at a chopper than voice come out of it.

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" snapped May

"Who that?" confuse Cress

"They are the Bad Guy who wants to steal my Manaphy and using its power to cover most of the world in ocean" explain May

"What!?" shock Cress

"That right, Team Aqua's goal is to make the world into a sea world" inform Amber

"As a fellow Water Trainer I would be happy, but don't you realize that most of the peoples and Pokémons need land also?" asked Cress

"Land is for chump, that why the sea is the strongest" replied Matt

"So hand over Manaphy, kid!" added Shelly

"In your dream, go Blaziken!" snapped May as she throws her Pokeball to summon her most powerful Pokémon," Blaziken!"

"HAHAHA, we knew you gonna to do that!" laugh evil Shelly as she fire a missile on Blaziken, the missile pop and use some sticky glue making ," Blaziken stick on a tree.

"Blaziken!" shock May

Team Aqua laugh," That glue is very powerful, no way your Blazkien is strong enough to break it!"

"Then how about this," Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touch her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken was strong enough to break the glue.

"What!?" shock Team Aqua

"Amazing, so this is the Mega Evolve I heard about" amazed Cress

"Mega Blaziken Overheat!" ordered May as Mega Blaziken turn red and summon a most powerful flame attack from its mouth and hit the chopper cause it to explore. As Team Aqua about to fly to a nearby ocean; Shelly shouted," I thought you said the glue was strong enough!"

"Well I guess I was wrong" replied Matt

"Next time test it!" snapped Amber

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua

"That was a great taste, amazing!" amazed Cress as Mega Blaziken went back to normal

"What?" confuse Cress

"This is the different of Mega Evolve and other evolve it can go back what it was before" explain May

"I see I'm going to be very happy to join you" inform Cress

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon)_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour_


	3. Lost in the Petalburg Woods Part 2

(Petalburg Woods)

_Narrator: May, and Cress still wondering in the Petalburg Woods, when suddenly May heard two familiars voices._

"I told you, we should right!" shouted a boy voice

"Everyone make mistake O.K.!" shouted a girl voice as May, and Cress look at the people who are yelling at each other; May recognize them," Tate and Liza!" the twins turn and see them.

"May!" greeted the twins as May and Cress walk toward them.

"Cress, these two are the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City, in this Region" explain May

"As a fellow Gym Leaders; It nice to meet you" greeted Cress

"You are a Gym Leaders!?" shock Tate

"Which one?" asked Liza

"I'm from Striaton City of Unova Region" answered Cress

"Wow, that far!" shocked Liza

"So why are you guys doing here?" asked Tate

"I'm gonna to the new PokeContest" answered May

"And I'm going to the Sootopolis City to meet its Gym Leader, Juan to learn more about Water-Type Pokémon" added Cress as Liza notice May holding a Pokémon," Hey May isn't that the Legendary Pokémon Prince of the sea, Manaphy?" As May nodded," Yes"

"I can't believe you caught a Legendary Pokémon!" shocked Tate as Manaphy greeted the twins," Mann!"

"It a long story, so why are you two doing here?" asked May as the twins look at each and nodded," Do you remember the Red and Blue orb?"

"Yes" nodded May

"Well turn out that the Red and Blue orb have been reform again" inform Tate as May was shock," What!?"

"Excuse me, what is the Red and Blue orb?" asked Cress

"The Red Orb has the power to control the Legendary Pokémon of Land, Groudon" expliand Tate

"While the Blue Orb has the power to control the Legendary Pokémon of Sea, Kyogre" added Liza

"When the orbs have reform, Liza and I have taken the orbs and give it to our masters on Mt. Pyre" inform Tate

"But someone, try to steal both of the orbs…." Added Liza as May and Cress was shock to hear that

"But our masters manage stop them, but they took the Blue Orb!" warned Liza

"Our mission is to find out who took the Blue Orb and bring it back to !" added Tate

"I think I know who took the Blue Orb!" snapped May as the twins was shock," You do!?"

"Team Aqua" nodded May as the twins was shock even more

"They were trying stealing Manaphy" added Cress as Manaphy sound mad, "Mannn!"

"We are going to meet Roxanne to learn about Manaphy and the Sea Guardians" inform May as the twins look at each and nodded," May, can we join with you guys?"

"If what said is true, then Team Aqua will come after you and Manaphy…" explain Tate

"Then we be there to get the Blue Orb back" added Liza as May nodded at the same time Liza and Tate's stomachs growl," Sorry we haven't eat for days" as May and Cress laugh," Why not a lunch break right now?" as the gang started to set up a table while Cress making food for them.

"Wow; this is very good!" amazed Liza as she took a bite of a soup.

"Why thanks you" replied Cress as Manaphy about to eat one of its PokeFood, a bird-like Pokémon snatch it from Manaphy. Everyone look at the Pokémon who steal from Manaphy land on a branch and eat it.

"Phy!" snapped Manaphy

"Hey, that was Manaphy's food, you thief!" snapped Liza

"You thief, you thief!" repeated the bird Pokémon

"It just repeated what you said" inform Tate

"What you said, what you said" repeated the bird Pokémon

"Because it is a Chatot!" inform May as she check on her Pokedex

[Chatot the Music Note Pokémon: It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying.]

Cress look at the Pokémon for a minute and turn to May," May, which categories are you gonna do?"

"Categories?" echoed May as Cress smile," I forget to mention I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur!"

"A Pokémon Connoisseur?" echoed the twins

"We can see the compatibility between a Pokémon and its Trainer and I not just any Connoisseur; I'm Contest Connoisseur, so its Contest time!" as Cress do a pose, and everyone just stare at him.

"In the new Pokémon Contests, there are five Categories: Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Smartness, and Toughness; each of the Contest have two stages; Primary judging; when the judge look at the Pokémons, and Secondary judging know as Appeal to show Pokémons their move to the judge!" explain Cress

"I didn't know that" inform May

"So which one are you gonna to do?" asked Cress as May think about a second," I'm think I'm gonna do all five Categories!" which made the twin shock

"Then you should catch that Chatot!" Cress pointed at Chatot

"Why?" confuse May

"Because, you have two Pokémons; you're Blaziken look Coolness and Beauty its show Toughness and your Manaphy can be in the Cuteness. So with that Chatot who look Smart is be a great thing for your team!" explain Cress

"That make scent!" replied May as she make one of her Pokeball turn big," Come out, Blaze—"

"Stop!" shouted Cress as May stop," What!"

"I think Manaphy wants to battle it since it's still made about the food" inform Cress as May look at Manaphy," Manaphy do you want to battle that Chatot?" as Manaphy nodded," Mann!"

"O.K, let's see what attack you have!" shouted May as she check Manaphy's attack on her Pokedex.

"Heart Swap, Bubble, and Water Gun" inform May as she put her Pokedex away and look at the Chatot," Manaphy use Water Gun" Manaphy summon water from its mouth and hit Chatot

"Nice!" cheered the twin as Chatot head toward to Manaphy and its nose glow white

"Watch out Peck!" warned Cress

"Manaphy, Dodge!" inform May as Chatot miss its target

"Good Job Manaphy now Bubble" added May as Manaphy split out bubbles from its mouth and hit Chatot.

"Nice; Bubble once more!" shouted May as Manaphy split out more bubbles from its mouth cause Chatot hit the ground and its eyes turn into swirl.

"Now May use your PokeBall!" inform Cress as May throw her Pokeball at Chatot and it went in," Pokeball Go!" The Pokeball is shaking and flashing red light, the gang look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. May garb the Pokeball that caught Chatot and did a pose with Manaphy," Yes I caught a Chatot!" and Manphy shouted," Manphy!"

_Narrator: May have caught a new friend, and meet two old friends who decide to join with her. All them have different goals but are walking the same path._

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon, Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Some of my story will take some of the game and anime.**

**P.S: Liza and Tate are wearing the same outfit, I don't know their Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire outfit.**


	4. Back with the Shroomish!

"We finally made out of the forest!" shouted May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

_Narrator: Our Heroes finally made out of Petalburg Woods and now in Rinshin Town!_

"Hey is just me or lot people are watching at us?" asked May as walk, notice a lot of people looking at them and taking picture at them.

"Maybe is that you are holding a Legendary Pokémon in your arm!?" shouted Liza

"Liza is right, you should put Manaphy in its Pokeball" added Tate

"I told you, Manaphy don't like being in a Pokeball" remind May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"O.K guys just cool down minute, I'm going to the store to buy more stuff for our trip do you guys need anything?" asked Cress

"I need more Pokeballs, I use my last one on that Chatot I just caught" replied May

"Can you get some juice as well?" asked Liza

"And some chocolate cookie too" added Tate as Cress nodded," Sure"

"Hey, Cress do you want us to help you?" asked May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"No thanks, it because I'm a Shop Connoisseur!" inform Cress

"A Shop Connoisseur?" the twins sweat drop

"Yes, a Connoisseur who knows great deal and smart ways using money" explain Cress as he run toward to the shop, while everyone still sweat drop; May notice something tapping on her feet, she look down and see a Pokémon," Shroo!"

"Hey, a Shroomish" inform May as the twin look down and see it," What it doing here?" as Manaphy jump off of May's arm," Manna!"

"Shroom!" replied Shroomish as it run away from the gang and Manaphy follow its.

"Hey, Manaphy where are you going?" asked May as she chase Manaphy and the twins follow her," Stop!" they chase Shroomish and Manaphy for a while, the Pokémons started to turn around the corner, May and the twins follow them, they stop and see a Mansion fill with kids and Shroomish.

"Wow!" amazed the twins

"Hey, I know that mansion somewhere" inform May

"Hey May, there Manaphy!" Liza pointed at Manaphy who is playing with three Shroomishs

"Manaphy!" shouted May as she run toward Manaphy who jump into May's arm," Mann!"

"Don't you run off again, Manaphy" said Tate as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"Hey May!?" shocked a familiar voice, everyone turn and see a man

"Alex!" cheered Mai as Alex walk toward the group

"You know him?" asked the twins

"Yeah, he is one of the people I meet during my journey with Ash" explain May

"May, it good to see you again and I'm surprise you manage to catch Manaphy" greeted Alex

"Well it a long story, I see you manage to rebuild this place" replied May

"Yeah, I even make the mansion into a Day-Care for kids, and the Shroomishs are helping me out by playing with them" explain Alex

"That nice" added May as suddenly a gust of wind appears.

"Where this wind coming from?" demand May as she holding on Manaphy

"There!" Alex pointed at a chopper than voice come out of it.

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" snapped May

"What, Team Aqua back!?" shocked Alex as he turn to the kids," Kids return to mansion where it is safe!" the children follow the orders and went inside the mansion.

"Hey, Team Aqua you stole the Blue Orb from Mt. Pyre!" snapped Tate

"Yeah, we want it back!" added Liza

"Who are they?" demand Shelly

"They are Tate and Liza, they are the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City" answered Amber

"They said we stole the Blue Orb from Mt. Pyre" added Matt

"Oh yeah, sorry brats we do have the Blue Orb, but our boss does" replied Shelly

"And we our chopper ver 2.0 we going to get that Manaphy!" warned Amber as he push a button which cause the bottom of the chopper open, mech arms come out of it and garb Manaphy from May's hand," Manaphy!" as Manaphy try to escape but can't.

"Chatot use Aerial Ace to help Manaphy!" shouted May as she summon Chatot and using its attack its break the arms; a group of Shroomishs using their body to catch Manaphy.

"Good job!" amazed Alex

"Good job, Good job!" repeated Chatot

"What!?" shocked Shelly

"Hey, Matt I thought you said this version better than our last one!" snapped Amber

"To tell you the truth, I lied; I forget to ask Head Quarter to bring me new part, so I have to rebuild our chopper using the same part" inform Matt which made his teammate shock, "WHAT!"

"Our turn, Lunatone and Solrock Psychic attack!" shouted the twins as they summon their Pokémons, their eyes turn blue and making the chopper flies away fast.

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they fly to a nearby ocean.

"Well that end that" inform May as she Manaphy jump into May's arm," Mannn!"

"But too bad they don't have the blue orb" signed Tate

"I should tell Officer Jenny about Team Aqua reform again" inform Alex as everyone nod agreement. May and the others said goodbye to Alex, the Shroomishs and the kids. They met up with Cress.

"Hey guys!" greeted Cress

"Hey Cress, did you get the stuff?" asked May as Cress nodded and handed eight Pokeballs to May.

"Also for Liza and Tate, here these wear on sale" added Cress as he gives a pink Poketch to Liza and a blue Poketch to Tate.

"Thanks!" replied the twins

"I'm also got this cool PokeNav" inform Cress as he show a blue and white PokeNav

"Now we won't get lost anymore" added Cress as the group started to leave Rinshin Town.

_Narrator: Our Heroes have left Rinshin Town, and now heading toward to Rustboro City to learn the Sea Guardians!_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Alex if from the "Taming of the Shroomish" in the Pokémon Advanced Generation anime**


	5. A Great Day of Fishing

_After our heroes leave Rinshin Town, and now seeing a beautiful lake on Route 104!_

"Wow, what a beautiful lake!" amazed May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"If we want to go Rustboro City, we can go around it or we can find a way to get cross it" inform Cress as he put his PokeNav.

"How long if we go around it?" asked May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"I guess about three to five days" replied Cress

"What!?" signed the twin and May as Manaphy notice something," What it is Manaphy?"

"Mannna!" Manaphy pointed a swan-like Pokémon swimming in the lake

"Who that Pokémon?" asked the twins

"A Swanna!" answered Cress

"Swanna?" echoed May as she looks it up in her Pokedex

[Swanna the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett: Despite their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles.]

"Talk about a beautiful Pokémon….." inform Tate

"….Swimming in a beautiful lake" added Liza

"I think I'm going to catch it!" inform May as she pop one of her Pokeball to turn big.

"That a good idea, Swanna can be in the Beauty categories" added Cress suddenly a flying Pokémon appear from the sky and headed toward Swanna, but Swanna dodge the attack. The Pokémon and Swanna are flying and stare at each other.

"What Pokemon is that!?" shocked the Twin as May looks it up in her Pokedex

[Togekiss the Jubilee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Togetic: It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife]

Swanna flap its wings to make the air as an attack and Cress notice that," Swanna using Air Slash!"

A woman jump over the gang," Togekiss, dodge and use Dazzling Gleam!" as Togekiss listen to her trainer, she dodge it and fire a powerful flash at Swanna causing it to fell down into the lake, eyes turn into swirl and the woman throw a blue and white Pokeball," Dive Ball go!" the Pokemon went in the Dive Ball and is shaking and flashing red light, the gang and the woman look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking.

"She caught it!" inform Cress as Togekiss grab the Dive Ball and give it to her trainer

"Hey I was about to catch it!" snapped May as Manaphy sound mad as well, "Mannn!"

"Sorry about that…. May" greeted the woman as she turn around to the gang, Togekiss is standing beside her trainer, and May know who it is," Misty!" She is dress in a swimsuit (HeartGold and SoulSilver) and a Marill on her right shoulder.

"You know her?" asked Tate

"Yeah, she an old friend of Ash and she the Gym Leader of Cerulean City" answered May as her friends was shock to here that

"So May, who are your new friends?" asked Misty

"This is Cress, Tate and Liza" replied May as everyone wave.

"And they are Gym Leaders too" added May

"Really which one?" asked Misty

"We are from this Region…." Replied Tate

"….Of Mossdeep City" added Liza

"I'm from Striaton City of Unova Region" answered Cress

"Wow, that far!" shocked Misty as a new voice came in," Hey sis, wait up!" everyone turn and see a little girl about the twins age run toward Misty," You left me!"

"Sorry about that Mahri" chuckled Misty

"Hey, who this?" asked May

"She said sis, so that mean your sister?" added Liza

"Kind of, she my sister-in-law" replied Misty as everyone was shock, "SISTER-IN-LAW!"

'If she your sister-in-law, which means you are…" shocked May

"Married!" blushed Misty as she shows her ring to the gang.

"What an unbeliever taste" inform Cress as Mahri notice the notice May holding a Pokémon," Hey sis isn't that the Legendary Pokémon Prince of the sea, Manaphy?" As May nodded," Yes"

"I can't believe you caught a Legendary Pokémon!" shocked Misty as Manaphy and Marill jump off from their trainers and started to play with each other.

"It a long story, so why are you two doing here?" asked May

"I'm catching new Water Pokémons for my Gym Battles" answered Misty

"If you catching water Pokémons does that mean you are a Water trainer?" asked Cress as Misty nodded," Yes I'm am"

"What amazing fate we have, you see I'm a Water trainer too" informs Cress as Misty shock," Really!'

"You both are Gym Leaders and Water trainers, maybe you two are made for each" laugh Tate as Mahri punch Tate and he fall in anime-style,"OW!"

"You wrong, Sis and my brother **are** made for each other!" Mahri yelled Tate as his sister just laughs at him.

"Now Mahri he just joking" Misty pat Mahri's head as Misty's Gym Trainers appear and are carrying a boat to the water.

"Are you using that boat?" asked May

"Yeah, I'm going use to catch more Water Pokémons" answered Misty

"Can I join you? Maybe I should catch a new Water Pokémon for myself" asked Cress

"Sure, why not all you guys do?" asked Misty

"Sure that sound likes fun" agreed May as the twins nodded; May notice something," Hey Misty before we go that Togekiss is…"

"Yep, it is my Togetic evolve to Togekiss, you see when she evolve to Togekiss she now have the power to go to the Togepi Paradise and she can visit me" explain Misty as everyone got in the boat, Misty's Gym Trainers give the gang Super Fishing Rod and push the boat into the middle of the lake. Inside the boat are three baskets; one fill with Dive Balls, one fill with Net Balls, and the last one fill with blue Lure Ball. Mahri change into her swimsuit and summon her Seel," Sis, I'm going to swim in the lake with Manaphy, Marill, and Seel!"

"O.K, be careful" replied Misty as Psyduck pop out of Misty's Pokeball and went into the water, and he was drowning," Psyduck!" as Misty throw a swim tubes so Psyduck can float, now Psyduck with Mahri.

"Wow, a Psyduck that can't swim" said Liza

"You don't see that everyone single day" added Tate

"A surprising taste" chimed in Cress as Misty sighed and May notice something," Misty your rod!" Misty turn sees her rod caught something; Misty pull a Water Pokemon come out of the Lake; May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

[Quagsire the Water Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper: This Pokemon hunts by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in. Because it doesn't move, it does not get very hungry.]

"Togekiss!" shouted Misty as Togekiss in front of Quagsire," Togekiss use Attract!" as Togekiss summon pink hearts and throw them at Quagsire. The Pokemon's eyes change into pink hearts.

"Hey, Attract work!" amazed Liza

"That means it is a boy" added Tate

"Now, Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam!" ordered Misty as Togekiss listen to her trainer by fire a powerful flash at Quagsire, it eyes turn into swirl and Misty throw a Net Ball at it," Go Net Ball!" the Pokémon went in the Net Ball and is shaking and flashing red light, the gang and Misty look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. Togekiss grab the Net Ball and handed to Misty.

"What was that attack?" asked May

"Dazzling Gleam, a Fairy-Move" answered Misty

"Fairy-Move?" echoed May

"Yeah, it a new type of Pokemon now" replied Cress

"Nice!" cheered Tate as Liza notice her brother's rod," Tate your rod!" Tate turn sees his rod caught something; Tate pull a Water Pokemon come out of the Lake; May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

[Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwag: The skin on most of its body is moist. However, the skin on its belly spiral feels smooth.]

"O.K come on out, Solrock!" shouted Tate as he summon Solrock from his Pokeball, Poliwhirl jump and slap it eight times.

"That was Double Slap!" warned Cress

"Solrock gain the energy from the sun for a Solar Beam attack!" ordered Tate as Solrock gain small energy from the sun little by little while it doing that Poliwhirl punch it very hard, but Solrock still gain the energy.

"That was Strength attack!" warned Misty as Solrock ready for fire.

"Now fire, Solrock!" shouted Tate as Solrock fire a bean at Poliwhirl, but it dodge the beam and everyone was shock, Poliwhirl summon a giant wave a Solrock cause it to fainted and Poliwhirl back into the water.

"That was Surf" informing May as Solrock return to its Pokeball" Solrock return!" as Liza laugh at her brother," HAHAHA, you fail!"

"I just caught off guard!" snapped Tate as his sister still laughing at him, and Tate notice Liza's rod have something," Huh? Liza your rod got something!" Liza turn sees her rod caught something; Liza pull a Water Pokemon come out of the Lake; May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex

[Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon: A strong swimmer, it is capable of swimming nonstop up fast streams at a steady speed of five knots.]

"Now let me show you have it really done, Go Lunatone!" shouted Liza as she summon her Pokemon," Lunatone use Tackle!" as Lunatone tackle Goldeen, and Goldeen summon water at Lunatone, the water were spinning and hit their target.

"Water Pulse!" warned Misty

"O.K then Lunatone uses Ice Beam!" ordered Liza but instead Lunatone hit a nearby rock.

"Lunatone!?" shocked Liza

"Water Pulse can cause confuse!" warned Misty as Goldeen's horn glow sliver and hit Lunatone cause fainted, Goldeen return to the lake.

"That was a powerful Megahorn" informing Cress as Lunatone return to its Pokeball" Lunatone return!" as Tate laugh at his sister," HAHAHA, yeah you show me!" as Liza have a red taunt on her head and smack her brother's head causing a huge bump on his head. Everyone laugh a little bit and Misty notice her rod caught another Pokemon," Two in a row!" Misty pull a Water Pokemon come out of the Lake; May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

[Lanturn, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Chinchou: This Pokémon uses the bright part of its body, which changed from a dorsal fin, to lure prey.]

"Go, Togekiss!" shouted Misty as Togekiss in front of Lanturn; Lanturn summon lightning from its body.

"Thunderbolt!" warned May

"Togekiss dodge it and use Aura Sphere!" as Togekiss listen to her trainer, she dodges it and summons a blue orb and throws it at Lanturn," Now finish this by using Dazzling Gleam!" Togekiss fire a powerful flash at Quagsire, it eyes turn into swirl and Misty throw a Lure Ball at it," Go Lure Ball!" the Pokémon went in the Lure Ball and is shaking and flashing red light, the gang and Misty look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. Togekiss grab the Lure Ball and handed to Misty.

"Wow, you make it look easy" inform the twins

"Well practice make perfect" said Misty as she notice something," Cress your rod!" Cress turn sees his rod caught something; Tate pull a Water Pokemon come out of the Lake; May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

[Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon: It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement]

"Buizel, perfect go Panpour!" shouted Cress as he summon Panpour and land on a nearby rock," Alright Panpour use Water Gun!" Panpour split out water from its mouth so did Buizel. The water clashes each other.

"Buizel using Water Gun as well!" warned Misty

"Panpour, jump to the air and use Double Team!" shouted Cress as Panpour jump and more Panpour appears causing Buizel to panic. Buizel jump using its tail to make the air as an attack, "Sonic Boom!" the attack got one of the clone," Now Panpour Scratch!" as Panpour scratch the wild Pokemon. Buizel fell into the water and Panpour landed on a rock. Buizel is covering itself with water and flying around Panpour.

"Buizel using Aqua Jet!" warned Misty as Buizel hit Panpour, sending Panpour flying on the boat

"Panpour are you alright?" asked Cress as his Pokemon got up and jump to a near rock.

"O.K Panpour, jump to the air again and use Double Team again!" shouted Cress as Panpour jump and more Panpour appears Buizel use Aqua Jet again but it a clone again," Panpour Scratch and then use Water Gun!" Panpour first scratch Buizel and shoot out water made Buizel hit the rock causing it eyes turn into swirl.

"Cress, use one of my Pokeball!" inform May as Cress garb a Lure Ball," ," Go Lure Ball!" the Pokémon went in the Lure Ball and is shaking and flashing red light, the gang and Misty look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. Panpour grab the Lure Ball and swim toward to Cress and he and Panpour made a pose," I got a Buizel!" as Panpour cheered," Pan!" suddenly a huge water splash, everyone turn and see a machine Blastoise.

"What in the word!?" shocked Misty as voice come out of the Mech-Blastoise

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" snapped the gang

"I heard about you guys, you people are try to make the world into ocean!" snapped Misty

"That right, we Team Aqua will make the world a better place" replied Shelly

"That right, who need land" added Amber as Matt nodded agreement

"As a fellow Water Trainer I would be happy, but both Humans and Pokémons need land **and **Sea!" shouted Misty as May about to throw her Pokeball," That right go Blaze-"

"Oh no, I don't want to do that if I were you" warned Shelly as both of the hand of Mech-Blastoise have something in it. Left hand has Manaphy and Marill.

"Manaphy!" worried May as Manaphy try to get out," Phy!"

"Marill!" worried Misty as Marill try to get out," Mar!"

Right hand has Psyduck, Mahri, and Seal.

"Mahri, Psyduck!" worried Misty as Mahri and the Pokémons try to get out," Sis help!"

"PSY PSY PSY PSY! PSY" shouted Psyduck

"That dirty!" snapped Cress as Panpour sound mad, "Pan!"

"So, we will do anything for our dream!" mocked Matt

"Now we have Manaphy nothing going to stop us!" added Amber

"With Psyduck, Marill, and Seel as a bonus to us!" laugh Shelly

"Can we do something?" demand Tate as he makes a fist, Liza notice something," Hey look at Psyduck!" as everyone see Psyduck started to glow and Team Aqua notice it to.

"I think Psyduck is evolving!" inform Cress

"What!?" shock Misty as Psyduck evolve into a Golduck," Gob!"

"Psyduck evolve into Golduck!" amazed Mahri as May check in her Pokedex.

[Golduck, the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck: A Pokémon that lives in lakes. It swims faster than any human swimming champion.]

Golduck's eyes started to glow blue and make both of the hands broken which made Team Aqua shock," What!"

"Amazing Golduck now master its psychic power!" amazed Misty

May caught Manaphy, Misty caught Marill and Mahri, Seel and Golduck went into the water.

"Why you, eat our Mech-Blastoise's Water Cannon!" snapped Shelly as both of the cannons shoot water at the gang, but Golduck block it by spilt out huge of water from its mouth.

"Golduck learn Hydro Pump!" amazed Misty

"But he needs our help, Manaphy…" shouted May as Manaphy ready," Mann!"

"Seel…" shouted Mahri as Seel ready," See!"

"Marill…" shouted Misty as Marill ready," Mar!"

"Panpour…" shouted Cress as Panpour ready," Pan!"

"Use Water Gun!" shouted May, Mahri, Misty, and Cress as all the Water Pokémons split out water to help Golduck push back to water and making Team Aqua fly toward the sky, as the water stop. The Mech-Blastoise fall down to a nearby ocean, "Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!"

(Evening Time)

"Thanks again for taking us the other side of the lake" said May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"No problem and good luck on your new journey" said Misty with Golduck, Marill, and Togekiss by her side and cheering for them.

_Narrator:__ Our heroes have a friend, and say goodbye to Misty and her new sister-in-law, Mahri. As long our heroes walk toward the path, they will find new things along the way!"_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Mahri is from the "Misty Meets her Match" in the Pokémon** **Adventures in the Orange Islands**

**Misty's outfit is from the Game, HeartGold and SoulSilver**

**I don't know Misty's Psyduck or Togetic real gender, so I said Psyduck is a boy and Togetic is a girl**

**P.S Marill is Misty's Azurill **


	6. The Truth of the Sea

_Narrator:__ After many days our heroes finally arrived in Rustboro City, they decide to go to the Pokémon Center which causes a problem for our heroes._

"O.K, hey about my Fearow for your Manaphy!" shouted a male trainer

"No, my Vileplume!" replied a female trainer

"I told you, I don't want to trade my Manaphy!" shouted nervously May as more trainers appear

"Then tell us how you manage to catch it!" snapped one of the trainers

"And what was your plan to catch it" added another trainers as May become nervously more

"Hey back off!" snapped Cress as he tries to push the trainers away

"Man, what are these guys problem!?" demand Liza as she tries to push the trainers away

"Manaphy is a Legendary Pokemon, ever trainers will do anything to catch one!" replied Tate as he tries to push the trainers away. As everyone heard a whistle blow; everyone turn and see Office Jenny," Alright people, she said no that mean no, so get away from her or you want to go to jail for disturbing peace!" as the trainers follow Jenny's order and leave May and her friends alone," Thank you, Office Jenny!"

"You know you should put your Manaphy in its Pokeball, so you won't have any trouble" inform Jenny

"That what we told her!" shouted the Twins

"Sorry, Manaphy don't like being in a Pokeball" laugh nervously May as Nurse Joy come out with the Heroes' Pokeball; Manaphy jump toward its trainer," Mannn!"

"Hey Manaphy, I hope you didn't cause Nurse Joy a problem?" asked May as her friends got their Pokeball with Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!" as two young versions of Jenny and Joy who are the same age as Max appear.

"Mothers, Jenny and I going to school" inform the kid Joy, she is holding a Happiny

"O.K, be careful" warned Office Jenny

"What she said mothers?" echoed Liza

"That right, Jenny and I are married with each other" inform Joy as she and Jenny blush with the gang shock

"What another an unbeliever taste" inform Cress

"By the way you said you going to school, you mean the one near Rustboro Gym right?" asked May

"Yes that the one" nodded kid Jenny as a Growlithe by her side

"I see, we also going there to meet Roxanne for something very important" explain May as both the kid Joy and Jenny nodded, they follow they show them where it is.

(Pokémon Trainer's School)

"It been awhile since I been here" inform May as they went inside

"Well, I got to go to my class" inform young Joy as she head to her class

"Me too" added young Jenny as she head to her class

"Bye!" shouted the gang Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"So now what?" asked Tate

"Maybe we can go to the front office to ask where Roxanne is" replied May as everyone walk and find the front office," Excuse me, where can we find Roxanne?"

"Are you doing a Gym Battle?" asked the teacher

"No, we here to talk about the Sea Guardians" replied May

"I see, then you must be the one, come with me" inform the teacher as he show them where is Roxanne now. They are at Roxanne's office," She is inside" as the teacher left the gang. May knock the door, "Come it!" it was Roxanne's voice, May open the door; she see Roxanne in a new outfit (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire), with two people that May knows," Lizabeth and Jackie!"

"It been a long time May" greeted Lizabeth as May's friends introduced each other. May explain to everyone how she met Manaphy, and that Team Aqua is hunting them. The twins also mention that Team Aqua have the Blue Orb.

"I see, so it was Team Aqua" said sadly Jackie

"Hey, Lizabeth what happen to the Temple of the Sea?" asked May as Lizabeth grew sad," The Temple of the Sea have gone missing" as everyone was shock," Missing!?" as Lizabeth sadly," We thought Manaphy also missing"

"But, when Professor Birch call us and told us that Manaphy was with you, so we headed here to make sure" added Jackie as May look at Manaphy," Lizabeth, what is the Sea Guardians?"

"The Sea Guardian Pokémon are Legendary duo" replied Roxanne as she handed May a book. She opens the book and sees picture of Manaphy and other Pokémon that look like Manaphy.

"Manaphy, and Phione" added Roxanne as Max turn a page and she a woman with the Sea Guardians," Hey who is this?"

"That the Sea Priestess" answered Roxanne

"Sea Priestess?" echoed Cress

"She is a member of the People of the Water; according to legend the Sea Priestess have the power to sing a song that can control All Water-type Pokémons even Legendary Water Pokémons" explain Lizabeth

"In the picture it looks like Manaphy and Phione are dancing around the Sea Priestess" informs Tate

"That because the Sea Guardians are the Sea Priestess close friends" replied Lizabeth as May turn the page; the Sea Priestess holding a staff and an orb," What is she holding?"

"The staff is Great Sea Spirit Sapphire" answered Jackie

"Hey the orb looks like the Blue Orb!" pointed Liza

"Actually that is the Blue Orb" replied Lizabeth which made the gang shock, "What!?"

"We don't know how the Red Orb form, but Blue Orb is a different story" explain Lizabeth as May turn a page and see the Sea Priestess with a giant blue Pokémon," A long time ago the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre almost making the world underwater, the Sea Priestess use her song to calm and tame Kyogre. She knew will not live forever and fear that Kyogre will do it again. She uses the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire to create the Blue Orb to control Kyogre!"

"Wow!" amazed the twin

"Sea Priestess is known as the Queen of the Temple of the Sea!" added Lizabeth as Cress remember something," Hey isn't that a Sea Priestess in the Johto Region?"

"Maya, she has the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire and now in Pokémon Ranger protection" answered Jackie

"With my family as well" added Lizabeth as May turn a page and see strange language," What kind of language is this?"

"Those aren't language…." Inform Liza

"Those are Pokémon, Unown!" added Tate as Jackie nodded," We been trying to figure at what it said, since Unown have alphabetic forms we try to figure which letters go to the Unown"

"We read it" informs Tate as everyone shock," Really?"

"Yeah, Tate and I study those Pokémons so we know what it saying" explain Liza

"So what it said?" asked May

The twin quotes," When the storm roar, sea shake, and the land is cover in water. Those warring will tell the Sea Beast have risen again but powerful than before. To calm the sea once more. The one who is born from the water who stop the sea before must use the both of weapons of the sea and sing songs that calm the sea with power of the sea guardians!"

"What does it mean?" confuse May

"I don't know" replied sadly Lizabeth as everyone silent for a minute as Jackie's phone ring," Hello…what!?...O.K I be right there!"

"What happen?" asked May

"Great Sea Spirit Sapphire have been stolen!" shouted Jackie as everyone shock, "What!?"

"I must return back to base!" inform Jackie as he leave the group, and Roxanne turn to the gang," Why not you guys stay here night?"

"Sure that sound great" replied May as she think about the prophecy

(Nighttime)

Everyone was sleeping expect May who went outside to get some fresh air, "Can't sleep" said a voice behind her. May turn and see Lizabeth," No"

"Still think about the prophecy?" asked Lizabeth as May nodded, "No, actually it about Manaphy"

"What do you mean?" confuse Lizabeth as May took out Manaphy's Pokeball," I know when this all over I must release Manaphy, so Manaphy can return back to the Temple of the Sea"

"If you knew that, why did you catch Manaphy?" confuse Lizabeth

"To have something to remember by, that Manaphy was in this journey with me" said May as she shed one tear, Lizabeth pull a small blue star sticker on Manaphy's Pokeball

"What are you doing?" asked May

"So you won't mess up with your other Pokeballs" answered Lizabeth as May smile, "Thanks!"

"Now let get some sleep" nodded Lizabeth

_Narrator: Our Heroes discover a lost truth, and a lost prophecy. Will our heroes find out what the prophecy means? Who know, until next time Our heroes will figure it out as long they have walk a good path._

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Roxanne's ****outfit is from the Game,**** Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ver.**

Jackie and Lizabeth are from the Pokemon Movie" Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea"

P.S I don't know Maya debut but I know she is from The Johto Journeys


	7. Teacher's Day

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are still in Rustboro City, their friend, Lizabeth have to go to make sure her parent are safe. Our heroes know are outside eating breakfast._

"Tate you been reading that prophecy like 100 times" inform Liza as Tate notice something," Sorry, I been thinking"

"Thinking about what?" asked May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"Lizabeth told me that the People of the Water have their own language" said Tate

"So?" confuse Liza

"So, why write the prophecy using the Unown, why not use the language of the People of the Water?" asked Tate

"That is a good point" inform Cress as everyone was silent until Roxanne came by," Hey guys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what it is?" nodded May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"You see some of my teachers have gone to vacation; I forgot to get substitute teachers for my classes, so how about you guys teach my classes? As Cress just laugh a little bit and everyone look at him," You know I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur and I not just any Connoisseur; I'm Teacher Connoisseur, so it's Teaching time!" as Cress do a pose as everyone nervous stare at him

"I know everything in every class from English to Science, so which class you need me to teach?" asked Cress

"three class, one is class for Contest, one class for cooking and the last class is a battle class, today lesson is tag battle" answered Roxanne

"I do the class for Contest" replied May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

'We can do the Battle Class, since we are good at Double Battle" inform the Twin

"That leave me the Cooking Class" said Cress as Roxanne nodded; everyone went inside, Roxanne announced the school that her friends are doing the class.

(Contest Class)

"Now everyone look how I do it, Manaphy take the stage!" inform May as Manaphy is at a ready position," Manaphy use Bubbles" as Manaphy spilt multiple bubbles," Then Dance with the bubbles!" as Manaphy follow the orders Manaphy is dancing and the bubbles dancing with it," Now finish with Heart Swap" Manaphy's antennae glow pink and each produce a pink energy from them. The two energy balls touch together causing the bubbles to pop, as all the bubbles pop May and Manaphy did a finally pose. All the student amazed and cheer," You see class, when you are in a Pokémon Contest, you need to show the judges your Pokémon abilities that will amazed them forever" as everyone nodded and understand what she meant," O.K now it your turn!"

(Battle Class)

"Pachirisu, use Hyper Fang!" shouted a female student as her Pokémon's fang glowing and grew longer

"Herdier Tackle attack!" shouted a male student; both of the Pokémons accident hit each other.

"No you guys, if you in a Double Battle you need right timing…" inform Tate

"If you don't have right timing then both of you will ended up losing the match…" added Liza

"To get timing right, you need your partner's trust…" chimed in Tate

"And that how you and your partner can win" finished Liza as everyone nodded and understand what they meant

(Cooking Class)

"With little bit of this" inform Cress as he finish the food he prepare, everyone see what he was preparing, everyone thought it look delicious," O.K class, the number one thing about cooking it make sure you use every ingredients possible, make sure your ingredients will never spoiled" as everyone nodded and understand what he meant.

(Lunch Break)

The gang and Roxanne are having lunch outside," So, how class?" asked Roxanne

"It was great, my student show great skill" replied May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"Our student need more practice" inform the Twins

"Some my student could be great chief" added Cress

"It seems you guys have fun in your class" said Roxanne as everyone nodded," Yeah" and Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!" as suddenly a gust of wind appears.

"Where this wind coming from?" demand May as she holding on Manaphy

"There!" Cress pointed at a Mech- Pelipper than voice come out of it.

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" snapped Cress

"Can't you guys give us a break!?" shouted Tate

"Then give us Manaphy, we leave you alone!" replied Amber

"Not a chance!" snapped May as Manaphy sound mad as well," Phy!"

"Then, we do the hard way..." inform Shelly

"With our new Mech-Pelipper!" added Matt as he pull a lever which cause the Mech- Pelipper open its mouth and sucking the wind, everyone garb something to hold on. Suddenly May lost her grip," MAY, MANAPHY! She and Manaphy went inside the mouth of Mech-Pelipper.

"Finally, we got Manaphy" cheered Shelly as everyone suddenly hear May's voice," Blaziken Mega Evolve!" causing the Mech-Pelipper to explode, Mega-Blaziken come out of the smoke holding May who is holding Manaphy. Mega-Blaziken landed on the ground, and its let go of May. Her friends run toward her.

"May are you alright?" asked Cress

"Yes, so it Manaphy!" nodded May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!" as Team Aqua land on the ground hard and they got up.

"Not so fast we are not done yet!" snapped Shelly

"Go Sharpedo!" shouted Matt

"You too, Pelipper!" added Amber

"Also you too, Walrein!" snapped Shelly as Team Aqua summon their Pokémons

"Mega-Blaziken!" shouted May as her Pokémons is ready to fight

"May, we help too, Go Buizel!" shouted Cress as he summons his Pokémon and it stands the right side of Mega-Blaziken.

"You too, Probopass!" added Roxanne as she summon her Pokémon

"Probopass?" echoed May

"I went to Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh Region, to evolve my Nosepass" explain Roxanne as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex.

[Probopass, the Compass Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nosepass: It freely controls three units called Mini-Noses using magnetic force.]

"O.K here we go, Walrein Ice Beam!" ordered Shelly

"Sharpedo, Hyper Beam!" added Matt

"Pelipper, you use Water Gun!" shouted Amber as their Pokémons use their attack on the gang's Pokemons

"Dodge!" shouted Cress, May and Roxanne as their Pokémons follow their trainers order and dodge the attack

"Mega-Blaziken use Overheat!" shouted May

"Buizel you use Sonic Boom!" added Cress

"Probopass use Power Gem!" shouted Roxanne as all their Pokemons attack hit Team Aqua's Pokemons which cause them to land on their trainers.

"Our turn, Lunatone and Solrock Psychic attack!" shouted the twins as they summon their Pokémons, their eyes turn blue and making Team Aqua and their Pokemons fly toward the sky.

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they fly to a nearby ocean

(End of School)

"Thanks again for teaching the class" inform Roxanne

"Not problem" replied smile May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"Also, Cress I want you to have this Pokémon Egg" said Roxanne as she hand Cress a blue egg

"Thank you, I will take good care of it" inform Cress

"And thank you for letting have this book about the Sea Priestess" added Tate as everyone leave the school, and wave goodbye at Roxanne

"So, where we going now?" asked Liza

"Now we are going to my first Pokémon Contest" answered May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"The first Contest, will be in Verdanturf Town" inform Cress as he is holding on his new egg

"Then that where we been going" said May as she smile for the future with Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

_Narrator:__ Our heroes now will go May's First Pokémon Contest, what going happen next? Find our later when our heroes walk to a good path that will lead them into a nice journey._

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_


	8. Twin Paradox

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are now going to Verdanturf Town, right now how our heroes having dinner._

(Hoenn Route 116: Night)

"I'm full!" cheered Tate as he rubs his stomach

"You know you eat like pig" joked Liza

"Said the girl who ate five plates" replied Tate as his sister face turn red

"Now don't fight" said Cress as Tate watch the stars," Hey Liza do you remember the when we were kids in Route 116?" as his sister nodded," Yeah those were great time"

"Why were you two at Route 116 when you guys are kids?" asked May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"We were training for with our master who were the Gym Leaders at that time" replied Tate

"One day we were lost in the woods until we spot a campfire with four peoples who are nice to us" added Liza

"One of them have a Solrock that teach my Solrock to learn Solar Beam" inform Tate

"And one of them also has a Lunatone that teach my Lunatone to use Ice Beam" added Liza

"They teach us about team work also" added Tate

"When we tried our Masters, two adults come out of nowhere and told us where we can find our masters" finished Liza

"That is a great stories, did you guys knew the name of those people?" asked May

"We never know" replied the twins as Manaphy notice something," What it is Manaphy?"

"Mannna!" Manaphy pointed something behind the twins, everyone look and see two shadow figures

"Who there?" yelled Cress

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you" inform Tate

"That right, so what is your name?" added Liza as two figures come out of the shadow

"I'm Tate" said the boy

"And I'm Liza" said the girl as everyone stare them for a minute and yelled, "WHAT!"

The younger version of Tate and Liza told them they were lost as they ate dinner that Cress make and they went to sleep. While they sleep that gang need to know what to do next.

"O.K, this is weird" May look at the kid version of Tate and Liza who are sleeping

"Wow, you think" said Tate

"How this possible?" asked Liza

"I don't know, but you two said there were four people in the campfire" remind Cress

"Yeah, maybe those four people were us" inform Liza as she and her brother look at each

"Don't you two also told us that Lunatone and Solrock learn new move?" asked Cress

"Yeah, if two people we meant were us, that means we have to teach their Pokémons new move" explain Tate

"This make my brain hurts" inform May

"I with you" said Liza

"Let get some rest, so you two have the strength to teach your younger version" said Cress as everyone agree and went to bed.

(Hoenn Route 116: Tomorrow Morning)

Everyone wake up.

"So me- I mean Tate what are you going to do now?" asked Tate

"Well, me and my sister are going to try to find our masters" answered younger Tate

"You see me and my brothers are going to be Gym Leaders" added younger Liza as Liza look at the younger version of herself, "Really?"

"So kind do Pokémons you two have?" asked Cress

"We show you!" replied the twins

"Come out, Lunatone!" shouted younger Liza

"You too, Solrock!" shouted younger Tate as they summon a younger and smaller version of Lunatone and Solrock.

"Wow, a Lunatone and Solrock!" acting shock May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"Pretty cool huh?" asked younger Tate

"Yeah, but let me show my, Solrock!" shouted Tate

"My as well, Lunatone!" added Liza as they summon their Pokémons

"Wow, you two have a Solrock and a Lunatone as well!?" shock younger Liza

"Small world" laugh Liza

"How about a Double Battle between to your two Lunatone and Solrock with our Lunatone and Solrock?" asked Tate as younger twins nodded," Sure" everyone is on the battle ground Cress act the Judge," This battle will between Liza and Tate Lunatone and Solrock vs …huh…. My friends Lunatone and Solrock, so let the battle begin!"

"Solrock use Tackle on the other Solrock!" shouted younger Tate

"Lunatone you use Tackle as well on the other Lunatone!" shouted young Liza as their Pokemons follow the order, but the accident hit each other.

"Hey watch where you going!" snapped younger Tate as he and his sister look at each other," Me!?, you watch where you going!?" they are argue who was getting in the way

"Hey you guys stop fighting!" shouted Tate

"That right even knows your brother's fault "added Liza as Tate look at his sister, "What you mean it was Tate's fault!

"It has been Tate's fault because he the one makes the wrong move" explain Liza

"What, how you know it not Liza's fault!" snapped Tate as both side are arguing. May look at both side and signed," I guess thing never change"

"Yes, the same taste as always, O.K everyone stop fighting and focuses on the battle" agreed Cress

"Fine!" as everyone shouted

"Solrock gain the energy from the sun for a Solar Beam attack!" ordered Tate as Solrock gain small energy from the sun little by little

"Oh no Solrock use Tackle on the other Solrock!" shouted younger Tate

"Lunatone use Tackle on the other Solrock!" shouted Liza as her Lunatone tackle the younger Solrock

"Thanks for the save" inform Tate as Solrock ready for fire.

"Now fire, Solrock!" shouted Tate as Solrock fire a bean at the younger Solrock

"Lunatone use Ice Beam on the other Lunatone!" added Liza as both attacks hit their targets cause the younger version to fainted.

"This battle is over, the winner is Tat-I mean my friends!" inform Cress as he run toward the younger Solrock and Lunatone healing them by using Hyper Potions.

"Thanks!" replied the twins as the older version walk up to them

"You know Tate I can teach your Solrock, Solar Beam" inform Tate as his younger version was agree

"And I can teach your Lunatone, Ice Beam" added Liza as her younger version was agree.

After 15 minutes later, Liza and Tate teach them about their Team Work and teach new move for their Pokémons.

"O.K use Solar Beam!" shouted younger Tate as Solrock fire a bean at a rock

"You use Ice Beam!" added younger Liza as Lunatone fire a beam that turn a rock into ice

"Look like we our job is done" inform Tate as Liza nodded," Now we need find the two adults, bring them to their own time"

"How?" asked May as the twins shock their heads," We don't know" as the younger Tate and Liza took out their Pokeballs," Solrock and Lunatone Return!" they turn to the gang and bow to them," Thank you for teaching us!"

"No problem" replied the twins as two new voices appear," Look like your job is done" everyone turn and see the two adults. The younger Tate and Liza do not know who they are but the gang does, it was Tate and Liza older self

"You-"shock Tate as older Tate wink," We know where you two can find your masters!"

"Really!?" shock younger Tate

"Thank you are taking care of them" said older Liza as she wink at her second younger self

"No problem" said nervously Liza

"Come now" said the older twins as their kid version turn to the younger version," By what is you guys name?"

"Don't worry you find out!" replied Liza and Tate as they smile at them, the older twins and kids twin are gone.

"Wow, what a surprising taste" inform Cress

"You can say that again" added May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

_Narrator: Liza and Tate have learning something new in the past, what next mystery will be in store for over heroes!_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_


	9. A Giant Monster

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are now still going to Verdanturf Town for May's first Pokémon Contest._

(Hoenn Route 116)

"If we keep this up, we will make it to Verdanturf Town" inform Cress as he checks his PokeNav.

"Alright!" cheered Tate as he run ahead from his friends

"Hey, Tate waits up!" shouted Liza

"No way, if we run we be there early!" shouted Tate as he run into something

"Tate, are you alright?" asked May as she and the other run toward him

"Yeah, I'm O.K" answered Tate as he got up and look what he ran into," So what you think this is?" as the suddenly heard a glow, and the thing that Tate ran into got up, and everyone see its face.

"It a Snorlax!" warned May

"How that possible?" demand Liza

"Yeah that right, Snorlax can't be that big, this one is size of a mountain!" shouted Cress as the giant Snorlax went to sleep and everyone was relax

"I think this Snorlax is a Giant Pokémon" inform Cress

"Giant Pokémon?" echoed Liza

"A Pokémon that is bigger than it regular size" explain Cress

"Cool, then I'm going to catch!" shouted Tate as everyone was shock

"You going catch that giant Snorlax!?" shock May

"No matter how big it is, it still a Pokémon, go Pokeball!" shouted Tate as he throw a Pokeball at Snorlax; it went in the Pokeball and is shaking once, and the Snorlax pop out of the Pokeball

"You suppose to battle to weaken it, and then you caught "said Liza

"OK, Solrock I choose you!" shouted Tate as he summon his Pokémon

"Solrock use Sand Storm!" ordered Tate as Solrock releases a sandstorm from its body at the giant Snorlax, but not effect and still sleeping.

"Tackle!" shouted Tate as Solrock tackle the giant Snorlax, but not effect and still sleeping.

""Solrock gain the energy from the sun for a Solar Beam attack!" ordered Tate as Solrock gain small energy from the sun little by little whiles the giant Snorlax still sleeping as Solrock ready for fire.

"Now fire, Solrock!" shouted Tate as Solrock fire a bean at giant Snorlax, but not effect and still sleeping.

"Still no effect" amazed Cress

"Then you use Psychic!" snapped Tate as Solrock try to use it psychic power; but it was too big

"Solrock return" signed Tate as Solrock return to its Pokeball

"Wow, all those attacks, and Snorlax didn't even notice it" amazed May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Liza

"Since Snorlax is in our way, we need to go around it, but since we don't know how big this Snorlax, it could take us two to five weeks" replied Cress as a chopper appear and landed behind the gang

"Team Aqua!?" confuse May as the door open and three people come out of the chopper

"Max, dad, and Professor Birch!?" confuse May as everyone introduced each other. Tate and Max give a knuckle touch

"So what are you doing here?" asked May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"I heard a rumor that there was a giant monster in here, so I asked your father to help me this monster, but it turns out it was a giant Snorlax" explain Birch

"I wanted to come, and Dad let me" added Max as May notice her dad have a different outfit," So dad what with new outfit?"

"Your mother gives it to" answered Norman (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

"So, May what kind of Pokémons you have now?" asked Max as May summon all of her Pokémons

"Blaziken!" shouted Blaziken

"Blaziken!" repeated Chatot

"A Chatot!" amazed Max as Chatot repeated," A Chatot, a Chatot"

"Let us show you our Pokémons" added Cress as May's friends summon their Pokémons

"Pan!" shouted Panpour

"Bui!" shouted Buizel

"Sol!" shouted Solrock

"Lun!" shouted Lunatone as Max was amazed, suddenly his stomach is glow and everyone laughs at him and they started to have lunch.

"This is good" amazed Max as he took a bite of his food

"I know right" added Tate as Birch look at Cress's Egg," Cress you egg's is in great condition!"

"Thank you" replied Cress

"So, May where are you going now?" asked Norman

"We suppose, to go to Verdanturf Town for my first contest, but since this giant Snorlax is in our way, need to go around it, but Cress said it will take two to five weeks" replied May

"In the case, I will catch it then, so you guys have a better path" said Norman

"Well good luck, I try to catch it, but it pop out and went I try to weaken it none of Solrock's attack work" warned Tate

"Then, I use this" inform Norman as he took out of Grey Pokeball

"What that?" asked Tate

"It a Heavy Ball" answered Cress

"A Heavy Ball?" echoed Liza

"It a Pokeball work on heavy Pokémons" explain Birch

"Go Pokeball!" shouted Norman as he throw a Heavy Ball at Snorlax; it went in the Heavy Ball and is shaking and flashing red light, everyone look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. Norman pick up the Heavy Ball," I got a Snorlax!" as he did a pose. Suddenly a giant Mech- Feraligatr appear out of nowhere

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" snapped the gang

"You guys still after my sister's Manaphy!" added Max

"Yes, we still are!" shouted Shelly

"And with our new fighting machine" inform Matt

"We won't lose!" added Amber

"That what you think, go-Blaz-"May about to call out her most powerful Pokémon, but her dad stop her and Blaziken," May let me handed this, Go Snorlax!" as Snorlax appear and still sleeping and Team Aqua was shock to see it," That one big Pokémon, but it still sleeping"

"SNORLAX, I NEED YOUR HELP SO WAKE UP!" shouted Norman as the giant Snorlax wake up and go up. Now is facing the giant Mech- Feraligatr. The machine and Snorlax are the same size.

"So want a battle, fine let go guys!" shouted Shelly as her teammates nodded," Right"

The Mech- Feraligatr tackle the giant Snorlax, Snorlax garb the Mech's hand and use it other hand to punch it in the face. Then Snorlax use a right hook punch. The Mech-Feraligatr uses its spin by using its tail to hit Snorlax. Then Snorlax uppercut the Mech-Feraligatr.

"You this is kind cool" inform Tate as Max nodded," It likes a giant monster movie!" as Snorlax's fist glowing red and punch the Mech-Feraligatr causing the fly toward the sky and Mech-Feraligatr fall down to a nearby ocean, "Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!"

"What was that?" asked May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"That was Power-Up Punch!" answered Birch as Norman walk up the Snorlax," Snorlax thank you, I am the one who caught you, but if you go with me and can train you better!" as the giant Snorlax turn and nodded, "Snor!"

"Awesome, dad caught a new Pokémon!" cheered Max

_Narrator:__ Our heroes now have to say goodbye to Norman and the others, May and her friends have a clear path now and head toward to Verdanturf Town!_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Norman's new outfit**** is the new Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ver.**


	10. A Mega Battle!

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are having a break; so May can practice for her contest!" _

(Hoenn Route 116)

"O.K Blaziken use Fire Spin to make a ball!" shouted May as Blaziken spit out flame and the flame are spinning to make a ball, "Now go inside the ball!" Blaziken went inside the flame ball, "Now Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touch her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken causing the ball of fire explode, and Mega Blaziken landed on its feet to the ground and did pose. May's friends cheered.

"That was a blaze taste" inform Cress

"You can say that again" added Liza as Mega Blaziken went back to normal

"You know May I don't think the contest all Mega Evolve" said Cress as Manaphy jump to its trainer

"We ask them when we get to there" said May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!" and Tate felt something behind him; he turn and see nothing

"What wrong Tate?" asked Cress

"I thought something were behind me" answered Tate as something touch Liza; she turn and see nothing

"What was that?" demand Liza as something tap May's shoulder and she turn; see a scary face;" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What is that thing!?" shocked May as she fell to the ground and holding Manaphy very hard and two more appears

"They are Pokémons" inform Cress as May check them in her Pokedex

[Gastly, the Gas Pokémon; Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice.]

[Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly; this one is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.]

[Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter; under a full moon, this Pokémon likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright.]

"They are Ghost Pokémons!" inform the twins as the Ghost Pokémons laugh at them

"What so funny!?" demand May as she remember what happen to her about second ago and she got up

"Strange, usually Ghost Pokémons come out in night, not in day time" confuse

"Maybe those Pokémons belong to someone" added Tate

"That make sense" said Cress; suddenly a gust of wind appears.

"Where this wind coming from?" demand May as she holding on Manaphy

"There!" Cress pointed at a chopper than voice come out of it.

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them

"Team Aqua!" snapped everyone

"We are here to steal-"Shelly got cut off by a new voice," Alakazam use Energy Ball!" as a ball of green energy destroy Team Aqua's chopper, while they are flying, "What that was quick!"

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they land on a nearby ocean. Everyone turns and sees a woman behind the Ghost Pokémons with a Pokémon beside her and walking to the gang," Are you guys alright?"

"We are O.K thanks for your Alakazam" replied Cress as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex

[Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra; while it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body.]

Liza run toward the woman with excitement," Excuse are you Sabrina?"

"Yes, I'm am" replied the woman who have a new outfit (HeartGold and SoulSilver)

"Can I have your autograph?" surprise Liza as she took out a book and a pen

"What if you are Sabrina, can I also have your autograph as well" shocked May as she let go of Manaphy and took out her book and a pen; Sabrina nodded and writes her name in both Liza's book and May's book. Hand their book back to them.

"Can girls explain?" confuse Cress as May and Liza turns and look very serious

"This Sabrina, known as the Psychic Gym Leader of Saffron City's Gym!" shouted Liza

"Also she is a Movie Star!" added May

"You girls know a lot about me" smiled Sabrina as everyone said their name to Sabrina

"So you three are Gym Leaders" Sabrina pointed the twins and Cress

"And you are the daughter of a Gym Leader" Sabrina pointed May as she nodded. The Ghost Pokémons were happy to Sabrina," I hope my Pokémons didn't cause trouble"

"Those yours, but I thought you are a Psychic Trainer, not a Ghost Trainer?" confuse Tate

"I am a Psychic Trainer, but those Pokémons are just pets" explain Sabrina as the Ghost Pokémons play Manaphy

"I surprise you caught a Legendary Pokémon" shock Sabrina

"It a long story, so why are you doing here?" asked May

"I was just finishing a movie that I was in, and Gastly and others disappear; so I went looking for them, those guys love to prank" explain Sabrina as Liza notice Alakazam wearing a gauntlet on its left arm," What is that on Alakazam's arm?" as everyone notice it

"Alakazam is wearing a Mega Stone call Alakazite" answered Sabrina as everyone was shock to hear that

"And I see your Blaziken also have a Mega Stone" added Sabrina as May nodded," Yes it is call Blazikenite" as Cress though of something," How about a battle between two Pokémons that can do Mega Evolve?"

"That sound good" nodded Sabrina

"But I don't usually do Pokémon Ball" inform May

"Then how about this, if you win I can you and your free tickets for my movie" said Sabrina as May is happy to hear that," O.K" as both trainer and their Pokémons are in fighting mode; Cress act the Judge," This battle will between May's Blaziken vs Sabrina's Alakazam

"Good luck May!" cheered Tate as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"You better win those tickets" added Liza

"O.K let start off with this Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touch her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken

"So that is Mega Blaziken, Alakazam Mega Evolve!" as Sabrina touch her Mega Ring which is the same as May's Mega Ring, Alakazam started to glow and now turn into Mega Alakazam

"So that is Mega Alakazam!" amazed May

"So going be a great taste, so let battle begin!" inform Cress

"Mega Alakazam use Energy Ball!" ordered Sabrina as Alakazam summon five balls of green energy at Mega Blaziken," Mega Blaziken dodge them and use Sky Uppercut!" as Blaziken use it speed to dodge all of them and its fist is glowing and give Alakazam a uppercut.

"Since Alakazam is a Psychic-type and Sky Uppercut is fighting type-move it only cause little damage!" inform Tate as Sabrina give Alakazam new order," O.K use Psychic!" as Alakazam's eyes glow blue and push back Blaziken very hard," Mega Blaziken are you alright?" as Blaziken got up," Blaze!", and May smile," O.K use Fire Spin!" as Blaziken spit out fire that are spinning at Alakazam," Mega Alakazam use Light Screen!" as Alakazam creates a wall of light to block the flame, May was shock, " Mega Alakazam, now use Focus Blast!" as Alakazam puts its hands together and creates a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at the Blaziken," Jump and use Blaze Kick!" as Blaziken and jump to dodge the attack with one of its legs on fire, it about to land the attack on Alakazam," Quick use Focus Blast!" as Alakazam summon another blue ball of energy and Blaziken's Blaze Kick hit it causing to explored, everyone was shock and the smoke clear out, both Pokémon went back to normal, but Blaziken fainted," On No Blaziken, are you alright?" asked May run toward Blaziken," Blaze…" Cress shouted," This battle is over, and winner is Sabrina!"

"O.K, Blaziken return" said May as Blaziken return to its Pokeball

"May, thank for this great match" inform Sabrina as she and May shank help," You too!" as Sabrina's phone ring and she pick it up and hang it up," Sorry, it my manager I have to go!" as everyone nodded, and wave goodbye to Sabrina who just leave with her three Ghost Pokémons.

_Narrator:__ Our heroes have just watched incredible battle, what next battle will they be seeing next on their journey!_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Sabrina's outfit is from the Game, HeartGold and SoulSilver**

**Sabrina's Haunter, Gastly, and Gengar are from "The Tower of Terror" from the First Season of Pokémon. I know it was just Haunter, but Sabrina caught Gastly and Gengar because Haunter misses its friends.**

**P.S Alakazam is Sabrina's Kadabra**


	11. The Lullaby of Jigglypuff

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are now heading to Verdanturf Town, but it look like our heroes are sleeping in the middle of the day?_

May wake up, "What happen?" as she see all of her friends and their Pokémons sleeping, she wake up Manaphy," Mann?" as the same time Liza, Cress and all their Pokémons wake up. Liza is trying to wake up her brothers," Tate wakes up!

"But mom don't want to go to school" yawned Tate as Liza look at May, "Do it"

"Are you sure?" asked May as Liza nodded

"O.K, Manaphy use Water Gun at Tate" said May as Manaphy split a water at the sleeping Tate which cause him to wake up," What do that for!?"

"Good you are wake" said Liza

"Do any of you guys know what just happen?" asked May as Manaphy jump to its trainer

"No" answered the twins as Cress notice something," Guys, our foods are gone!" as everyone shock and see their table with no food on it.

"Foods are gone, Foods are gone!" repeated Chatot

"Now, I remember!" inform May

_(Flashback)_

"_Guys, lunch is ready!" inform Cress as everyone take a seat and Cress handed out their Pokémons food. Suddenly a Pokémon appear from the blush, everyone turn and see the Pokémon_

"_A Jigglypuff" inform the twins_

"_I guess it smell our foods, and it is hungry" added Cress as May walk toward it and handed it a sandwich," Are you hungry?" as Jigglypuff smile evilly and started to sing," Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff Jigglypuff"_

"_Watch out Sing attack!" warned Cress, but it was too late and everyone went to sleep_

_(Flashback end)_

"Yeah, I remember too!" snapped Liza

"That Jigglypuff must have taken our food" informs Cress as Tate shouted," Guys, our bag have search by Jigglypuff!" as everyone was shock and check their bags

"Nothing my been stole, what about you guys?" asked Cress

"My chocolate cookies are gone!" shocked Tate

"My candy bars are also missing!" surprise Liza

"And my Pokéblock case as well!" added May as she and the twins eyes turn into flame," THAT JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Now, guys let calm down" said Cress as the twins and May look at him," DON'T TELL US TO CALM DOWN!"

"Sorry" scared Cress

"Chatot, find that Jigglypuff!" snapped May as Chatot fly away," Find that Jigglypuff, find that Jigglypuff!"

After 15 minutes' and Chatot find something and head back to the gang, and the gang spot Chatot," Chatot did you find something?"

"Find something, find something!" Chatot fly back went it spot something and the gang follow it, after 15 minutes, they see Team Aqua sleeping.

"Team Aqua!" shocked May

"Jigglypuff must be doing this" inform Cress as Liza notice something," Look over there!" as everyone see a tray of candies bars wrappers," Those are my candies bars!"

"Follow them, they maybe led to Jigglypuff" inform Tate as everyone nodded

"But should we walk up Team Aqua?" asked May as everyone started to laugh and follow the tray. After they follow the tray, they all hid in a brush and see Jigglypuff with May's Pokéblock case," There Jigglypuff with my Pokéblock case" as Jigglypuff took out a Pokeblock from the case, it was a purple cube," Hey it my May's Purple Surprise" as Jigglypuff eat it and was happy. May shock to see that and run toward Jigglypuff," Jigglypuff, you like my May's Purple Surprise" as Jigglypuff smile and nodded while her friends anime-fall down.

"May, we think we suppose to get revenge for our food" remind the twin

"Actually since it like my Purple Surprise I can't be bad" said May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!" as twins do another anime-fall down, "What!"

Jigglypuff show May her Pokeblock Case, it was empty," Look like it empty, so Jigglypuff I have no more, but if you come with me I make more" as Jigglypuff smile and went into a battle position.

"I think Jigglypuff want a battle" inform Cress

"Well it is a Pokémon" added Tate

"Sure I give you a battle, I choose you Chatot!" shouted May as Chatot is in a battle position," O.K Chatot use Peck!" as Chatot fly toward Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff take a deep breath making itself like a balloon, Chatot use its beak to attack Jigglypuff; but not effect.

"It just use Defense Curl, May!" warned Cress as Jigglypuff slap Chatot ten time cause it to fainted," Chatot return!" as Jigglypuff laugh," Jiggle!"

"That was Double Slap!" warned Liza

"Manaphy, take the stage!" shouted May as Manaphy jump off of it trainer and now in a battle position," Use Bubbles!" as Manaphy releases white bubbles from its mouth at Jigglypuff at a great speed.

"That was not Bubbles, it was Bubble Beam!" inform Cress

"Yes, Manaphy you just learn a move!" cheered May as Jigglypuff open its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of Jigglypuff's mouth. Light blue beams are then released from the ball.

"Watch Ice Beam!" warned Tate

"Dodge it Manaphy, and use Water Gun!" shouted May as Manaphy jump and releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Jigglypuff causing its eyes to become spiral," Go Pokeball!" May throw her Pokeball at Jigglypuff and it went in, the Pokeball shake two times and the Pokémon come out of it.

"Almost what it!" inform the twins as Jigglypuff slap Manaphy eight time," Manaphy are you alright?" as Manaphy was fine," Mana!"

"O.K use Bubble Beam!" shouted May as Manaphy releases white bubbles from its mouth at Jigglypuff at a great speed, but Jigglypuff use its Defense Curl again to endure the bubbles, and Jigglypuff slap Manaphy eight times again.

"That Jigglypuff have a strong taste!" amazed Cress

"Use Water Gun!" ordered May as Manaphy releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Jigglypuff. Its try to dodge it but it fail.

"Hey why is Jigglypuff getting slower?" confuse Liza

"Because Bubble Beam can cause the Speed to go down" explain Cress

"Really? Manaphy try a Bubble Beam again!" shouted May as Manaphy releases white bubbles from its mouth at Jigglypuff at a great speed causing its eyes to become spiral," Go Pokeball!" May throw her Pokeball at Jigglypuff and it went in the Pokeball is shaking and flashing red light, the gang look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. May garb the Pokeball that caught Jigglypuff and did a pose with Manaphy," Yes I caught a Jigglypuff!" and Manaphy shouted," Manaphy!"

_Narrator: May have caught another new friend, will May use this new friend for her Pokémon Contest? Find out later!_

_(Meanwhile)_

_A Lombre appear where Team Aqua are still sleeping, Lombre use water gun at Team Aqua cause them to wake up._

_"What just happen?" demand Shelly_

_"I think we were sleeping, and this Lombre wake us up" Amber pointed at the Lombre," Lom" _

_"Thank little guy" Matt pat Lombre and Lombre walk away from Team Aqua_

_"Hey on, Go Pokeball!" Shelly throw her Pokeball at Lombre and it went in the Pokeball is shaking and flashing red light, Team Aqua look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking._

_"Yes!" cheered Shelly_

_"Why, do you just capture it?" confuse Amber as Shelly pick the Pokeball up," We need more Pokémons if we going to catch that Manaphy" as her teammate nodded_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_


	12. A Very Loud Exploud

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are now heading to Verdanturf Town, to do that they decide to use a shortcut by using the Rusturf Tunnel, but…"_

"If we use enter the Rusturf Tunnel, we will enter Verdanturf Town in no time" inform Cress as man with Pokémons come out of the cave and notice the groups," Who are you guys?" as everyone talk their name to the guy.

"I'm Riley, and these are my Pokémons, Loudred, and Whismur" greeted Riley as he has two Loudred and three Whismur

"I notice you are a worker" inform Cress as he look at Riley's clothes

"That right, there been an earthquake, can the cave now have rocks in the way, so with Pokémons I have to make the rock go away" explain Riley

"How long all the rock are gone?" asked May

"Don't worry, I'm about to be finish right now I'm in my lunch break!" answered Riley

"In the case allow me" bowed Cress as Riley is confused. Cress makes lunch for him, his Pokémons and his friends.

"Thanks for meals" inform Riley as he and his Pokémons are full and he notice Manaphy," Hey isn't that one of the Legendary Pokémon?" as May nodded," Yes"

"I'm shock you manage to catch that!" shock Riley as Manaphy play with Riley's Pokémons

"It a long" informs May as Riley," Well time to back to work!" as his Pokémons are really to go back

"Can we go with you?" asked the twins

"Why?" asked Riley

"We going to Verdanturf Town for my Contest" answered May

"You entering the Contest, so is my fiancée enter to Contest as well" inform Riley as everyone was shock to here that," You have a fiancée!" as he blush and show them a picture of him with a woman," Her name is Wanda, she live in Verdanturf Town, that why I'm here"

"What a romance taste!" cheered Cress

"I can't let you people go with me, because it to dangerous, but since you treated me with lunch, I let you go with me" inform Riley as everyone was happy to hear that as everyone went in the cave. Out of the blush, Team Aqua appears.

"They went in this cave" inform Amber

"Now we go in, garb Manaphy and get out" added Matt as Lombre come out of its Pokeball," Lombre!"

"Lombre, I told you stay in your Pokeball" signed Shelly as she returns Lombre in its Pokeball as Team Aqua went in.

May and the others stop and see bunch of rocks in their ways.

"O.K, Loudreds use Rock Smash!" shouted Riley as both of the Loudreds arms glowing and smash the rocks, while the Whismurs carry small rocks out of the way

"I get it, Loudreds use Rock Smash to destroy big rocks, while the Whismurs carry small rocks out of the way" inform Cress as Riley nodded," Yes, they are"

"Hey, why don't we help, so we can get there faster!" inform Tate as everyone nodded

"That is a good idea" inform May

"Come out, Blaziken!" shouted May as Blaziken appear," Blaziken!"

"Go, Panpour!" shouted Cress as Panpour appear, "Pan!"

"I choose you Lunatone!" shouted Liza as Lunatone appear," Lun!"

"I choose you Solrock!" shouted Tate as Solrock appear," Sol!"

"Alright guys, we want you guys to help us move all those rocks away" said May as the Pokémons nodded.

"O.K Lunatone…." shouted Liza

"Solrock…." shouted Tate

"Use Psychic to move those rock!" shouted the twins as both of their Pokémons eyes turn blue they move a lot of the rocks away, while Blaziken use its power to smash rocks, Panpour look at the Loudreds who are doing the Rock Smash and its trainer notice it," What wrong Panpour?" as Panpour's arms is glowing and smash a rock and its trainer is shock," You just learn Rock Smash by looking at the Loudreds!" as Panpour smile," Pan!"

"With this rate, we be there in no time!" cheered Riley as one of his Loudreds smashes the last rocks, there is a crossroads now.

"Which, Riley?" asked May as Riley check his map," That way!" pointed to the right, as they gang enter Team Aqua appear.

"Which way they go?" demand Shelly

"I think this way" Matt pointed left. Team Aqua enter it, then a group of wild Onixs appear and Team Aqua scream, and May notice," Did everyone heard that?" as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"Heard what?" asked Riley as May shake her head," Must be my imagination, sorry!" as they keep walking they see the light.

"That must be the exit!" inform Liza as suddenly a wild Pokémon appear

"An Exploud!" warned Riley as Exploud shoots out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth at the gang," Watch out, Hyper Beam!" as everyone hid between a giant rock.

"What this guy's problem!?" demand Tate

"Wild Exploud hate when someone in its area" explain Cress

"So what do we do?" demand Liza

"To calm an Exploud, we need to catch it!" answered Cress as Riley come up to face the Wild Exploud," I do it, go Loudred!" as one of the Loudred face Exploud

"Exploud is a Normal-Type, so Fighting-Type move like Rock Smash will be very effect!" inform Cress

"And it just use Hyper Beam, so it need to charge up!" added Tate as Riley nodded," Loudred us Rock Smash!" as Loudred's arms glow and smash Exploud, it was very effect;" Again, use Rock Smash!" as Loudred did another one at Exploud, then Exploud's body becomes surrounded by a white aura. It then picks up a Loudred and toss it to the ground, causing it to fainted.

"That was a Strength attack!" warned Cress

"Go, other Loudred!" inform Riley as he his second Loudred is facing Exploud," Use Supersonic! "as Loudred releases small yellow circles from its mouth at the opponent. The circles grow in size as they reach Exploud.

"Yes, now it is confuse!" cheered Cress as Exploud hit its head at a rock

"Now, Loudred Howl!" ordered Riley as Loudred howl very loud

"Howl?" echoed May as Manaphy confuse as well, "Mannn?"

"Howl it an attack that can boost up attack!" explain Cress

"Now Loudred finish this battle by using Rock Smash!" ordered Riley as Loudred smash Exploud cause it to fell down," Go Pokeball!" Riley throw his Pokeball at Exploud and it went in the Pokeball is shaking and flashing red light, the gang and Riley look at it for a minute, and then the flash went off and stops shaking. Riley garb the Pokeball that caught Exploud and did a pose with Manaphy," Yes I caught an Exploud!" and as Loudred shouted," Loudred!" Now everyone went into the light now in Verdanturf Town.

"We are finally here!" inform May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

_Narrator: Our heroes finally made it to Verdanturf Town, what next going to happen? Find out next time!_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Riley is from the Pokémon Manga Adventures, not the Riley with Lucario**

**Wanda is from the Pokémon Manga Adventures as well**


	13. Contest Idol Appear!

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are now finally in Verdanturf Town, our heroes are visiting Riley's fiancée, Wanda who is also in the Contest._

(Wanda's house)

"Everyone this is Wanda" greeted Riley as everyone said their name to Wanda as she look at May," May, it been a long time I see you" as May is confuse," We meant?"

"Of course, I visit you to meet my cousin, Wally" remind Wanda as May remember," Right, you are Wally's cousin"

"Who Wally?" asked Cress

"He is my neighbor from Petalburg City" explains May as she turn to Wanda," So Wanda, Riley told me you are going enter the contest as well" as Wanda nodded," How about we register together?" as May nodded and everyone walk to the Contest and enter it.

(Contest Hall)

"We like to register" inform May as the woman who is working there nodded and typing the computer and give May and Wanda Contest Pass, and Contest Ribbons Case.

"And is Mega Evolve is allow?" asked May as the woman nodded," Yes it is, but you can only do it once"

"Mega Evolve?" echoed Wanda as May explain to her what Mega Evolve is and May heard a familiar voice," May?" as everyone turn and see Timmy aka The Phantom," Timmy!" as Timmy walk up to her and the gang

"It been long time" greeted Timmy as May explain to everyone who is Timmy

(Contest Hall: Outside)

""I surprise you caught a Legendary Pokémon" shock Timmy

"It a long story, by the way how is your Dusclops?" asked May as Timmy show her, "Dur!"

"Wow, a Dusknoir!" amazed Cress as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex

[Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon and the evolved form of Dusclops: It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home.]

"Wow, your Dusclops evolve to Dusknoir!" amazed May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"

"Hey, which Categories are you guy going to do?" asked May

"I'm entering the Smartness" replied Timmy

"I'm entering the Cuteness" added Wanda

"What about you?" asked Timmy

"I'm doing all of them!" replied May as Wanda and Timmy are both shock, suddenly a robot arm garb Manaphy from May," What the-"everyone turn and see a hot-air balloon with Team Aqua symbols on it.

Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union all of them with a Lombre appear," Lombre!"

"Team Aqua!?" shocked Wanda, Timmy, and Riley

"With a new Pokémon!" added the twins

"A Lombre!" warned Cress

"Give me back, Manaphy!" snapped May

"Let me think….No!" laugh Shelly

"Quick, Dusknoir use Shadow Punch!" shouted Timmy as Dusknoir's hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of its hand, outlined in a gray aura. The punch about to hit Team Aqua, Matt has a mirror that reflects the attack on Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir!" worried Timmy

"Sorry, but will this mirror it can reflect any of attack!" laugh Amber as suddenly a new voice appear," Ali use Moonblast!" as an attack come behind Team Aqua and hitting the back of the balloon cause them to fly.

"No fair!" snapped Shelly

"An attack from behind is dirty!" snapped Matt and Amber

"Lombre!" shouted Lombre

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they land on a nearby ocean. The Pokémon who attack behind caught Manaphy and fly toward May," Manaphy!" as Manaphy jump toward May.

"Look like I made it just in time!" informs a new voice as everyone looks the trainer who is walk toward them.

"You are…. Lisia!" shocked May

"Who that?" asked the twins

"She a Contest Idol who won three Grand Festival in a row, with her Pokémon, Ali the Swablu!" explain Cress

"Yes, but Ali evolve into Altaria" Lisia pointed the Pokémon who just save Manaphy," Tal!"

"Thanks for you saving, Manaphy!" inform May

"No problem" replied smile Lisia as everyone heard Timmy's voice," Dusknoir, are you alright?" as Dusknoir can't get up. Everyone turn and see Timmy with Dusknoir, Cress take a look at it," Sorry, Timmy but your Dusknoir won't able to be in contest it need to go the Pokémon Center"

"What, aw man!" shocked Timmy

"Poor, Timmy" worried May as Lisia walk up to him," Don't you can still entering the next contest once this third one be over"

"What do you mean?" confuse Lisa

"The different of those contests from the others, that you can enter many time you want until you won the ribbon" explain Lisia

"Really!?" shock May

"Yes, and this is the third time, since the contest started" inform Lisia as Tate notice something on Ali," Hey guys Ali have a Mega Stone!" as everyone turn and see Ali have collars with a jewel in it.

"That right, and this I my Key Stone" inform Lisia as she show them her microphone headset with a Key Stone on the right side of the microphone is," And I notice you also have a Key Stone as well, so this mean one of your Pokémon can Mega Evolve!"

"That right, Blaziken takes the stage!" shouted May as Blaziken appear and Lisia notice the neckless," So Blaziken can also Mega Evolve"

"You know I want see those Mega Evolve myself" inform Wanda

"Me too" added Timmy as he return Dusknoir to its Pokeball

"Hey why not do a contests battle between May's Blaziken and Lisia's Ali?" inform Cress as everyone agreed

"Usually those new contests don't do Contest Battle, but it sound like fun" replied Lisia as she and May went into a battle stand and the other watch, while Cress be the judge," This battle will be a Contest Battle, Time Limit: five minutes, we are use Wanda's Poketch for that , and we will use Liza and Tate's Poketch for points, this battle is May's Blaziken vs Lisia's Altaria, Ali!"" inform Cress as Lisia put on her headset.

Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touch her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken

"So that is Mega Blaziken, O.K Ali it time to Mega Evolve!" as Lisia touch her headset Ali started to glow into Mega Altaria.

"So this is Mega Altaria!" amazed May

"Man, those Mega Evolve are amazing!" inform Timmy

"I know what you mean" added Tate

"But May is at Type- disadvantages, Blaziken is a Fire and Fighting-type Pokémon, its move won't do any much damage to a Dragon and Flying-type Pokémon like Altaria" warned Liza

"Actually, when Ali is in Mega Altaria, her type change into Dragon and Fairy-type Pokémon" inform Lisia

"What, Mega Evolve can change the Pokémon type!?" shocked Tate

"So May could have a chance" inform Wanda

"No, May still have a Type- disadvantages, so all Blaziken's Fire and Fighting-Type move will still won't do any much damage" warned Timmy

"O.K is both Coordinators ready?" asked Cress as May and Lisia nodded

"O.K you made begin!" shouted Cress

_Narrator: May is facing Lisia, the Pokémon Coordinators who won three Grand Festival in a row, will May be able to win or will May lose? Find out next time!_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Egg_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author's Note)**

**Wally is from the Pokémon Game; Rudy, Sapphire, and Emerald**

**Timmy aka the "The Phantom" is from the anime," Disaster of Disguise"**

**Lisia and Ali, the Altaria are from the Pokémon Game; Omega Rudy, and Alpha Sapphire **


	14. Contest Start!

_Narrator: May is facing Lisia, the Coordinators who won three Grand Festivals, May's Mega Blaziken vs Lisia's Mega Altaria, Ali!_

_"Mega Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" shouted May as one of the legs of Blaziken is on fire, it run toward to Altaria," Ali, fly to the sky!" as Altaria flew up and dodge the attack," Now Fly attack!" as Ali fly toward Blaziken," Dodge it" as Blaziken dodge the attack and went by where it started," O.K Mega Blaziken use Overheat!" as Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the opponent," Quick Ali, use Moon Blast!" as Ali spreads its mouth wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at the opponent. Both the attacks hit each other causing smoke; after a minute the smoke clear out, both Pokémons are still standing._

_"This awesome!" amazed Timmy_

_"You can said that again" added Tate_

_"You are good, May" inform Lisia_

_"Thank you, so are you" replied May as Wanda notice Cress's Egg," Cress you egg is glowing!" _

_"What!?" shock Cress that cause the battle to be cancel and both Pokémons went back to normal._

_"We need go to Pokémon Center!" inform Liza as everyone nodded and returning their Pokémons_

_(Pokémon Center) _

_ Nurse Joy check the egg's health and everyone stare at the glowing egg, after a few minute; the blue egg turn into a round, blue mouse Pokémon. It has circular ears with pink insides. There are two white dots on its cheeks, and it has black eyes. Its thin, black, zigzagging tail has a large blue ball at the end, it open its eyes," Azurill?" everyone was smile to the new born and Cress holding Azurill," Hello there!" as Azurill was happy to see its new trainer_

_"Wow, it an Azurill!" inform Timmy_

_"It so cute!" added May as she check the Pokémon in her Pokedex_

_[Azurill the Polka Dot Pokémon: Azurill's tail is large and bouncy. It is packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail.]_

_"Look like your Azurill is in good health" inform Joy as Cress thank her_

_(Inside the Pokémon Center Lobby)_

_Cress is feeding Azurill with milk," Is it good, Azurill?" as the newborn nodded," Azurill!" as Lisia about to leave," I know this very amazing, but I have got ready for the contest" as Cress bring out a Pokeball and tap on Azurill and it went in_

_"You guys, go without me, I wait here for my Dusknoir" inform Timmy_

_"Sorry you can't join with us this one" replied May_

_"It O.K. when Dusknoir is better I will win this contest, since I can enter anytime I want" said Timmy as he said good-bye to everyone_

_(Contest Hall: Front Desk)_

_"I like to enter the Cuteness!" said Wanda as the woman who work there trying the compute," The Cuteness contest will be the last one"_

_"I like to enter all of them!" inform May as the woman was shock," O.K!" _

_"Good luck, May!" cheered the twins _

_"I will cheer for you!" added Cress as he will hold on with Manaphy until the Cuteness Contest _

_(Contest Hall: Stage)_

_Liza, Tate, Cress, and Wanda are in the audience, each of them got tablet that show four people one of them is May and Blaziken_

_"What those for?" asked Liza_

_"You see" replied Cress _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Normal Beauty Contest!" announced Contest announcer as everyone cheered._

_"Normal?" echoed Tate_

_"In the new Contests, there are four ranks: Normal, Super, Hyper, and Master; Normal ranks allow anyone to enter if you have a Contest Pass, Super Rank you can't enter unless you have a contest ribbon from the Normal Rank, but the ribbon have to be the same one you enter in the Normal" explain Cress_

_"What do you mean?" confuse Liza_

_"For example if you have a Normal Cool Contest Ribbon, you can enter the Super Cool Contest, but if you only a Normal Cool Contest Ribbon and you want to enter the Super Smartness Contest, you can't unless you have the Normal Smartness Contest Ribbon" explain Wanda_

_"And the other contest the same?" asked Liza_

_"Yes, but to enter the Hyper Contest you need both Normal and Super ribbons, and to enter the Master Ribbon, you all three ribbons to enter" replied Cress_

_"Once have all four Contest Ribbons you can enter the Grand Festivals" added Wanda _

_"Now for our judge, Contest Judge Joy!" Contest announcer pointed at Joy," Happy to be here"_

_This Joy wearing a pink dress._

_"Hey it Nurse Joy!" inform Tate_

_"Actually this is Contest Judge Joy" replied Cress _

_"What the different?" asked Tate_

_"Nurse Joy wear there nurse uniform, those Nurse Joy heal Pokémons, while the Contest Judge Joy wear pink dress and they judge Pokémons Contest " explain Cress_

_"So this Joy is not the one we meant when Azurill born?" asked Liza as Cress nodded_

_"And our guest judges who just happen to be here Lisia!" Contest announcer pointed at Lisia who is next to Joy," Hello everyone!"_

_"Lisia, I really thought she going to enter these contest" shocked Cress_

_"O.K now let use meet out Coordinators!" as four people enter the stage one of them is May dress up in formal medieval-themed outfits. May wears a white, pink and red ball gown decorated with tiny bows and with a decoration similar to a Beautifly wings on the back, on her head is a pink bow._

_"There May!" inform Liza as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"_

_"How come they only four coordinators?" confuse Tate_

_"That the limit for those new contests, and the Grand Festivals as well" inform Wanda_

_"Only four!" shocked the twin_

_"To enter the Grand Festivals who need to be the first four to be there and all four Contest Ribbon from each rank" replied Wanda_

_"Now it time_ for _Primary Judging!" inform the Contest announcer_

_"O.K the Primary Judging allow the Coordinator to show us their Pokemons, the judge will tell us how well is the Pokemons and they allow us who to vote by using these tables" explain Cress as everyone Coordinators summon their Pokemons, and the Pokemons are Dewgong, Misdreavus, Skarmory, and May's Blaziken. One by one the Joy tells how she feels about these Pokemons._

_"O.K, now you can vote!" informs the Contest announcer as everyone put there vote_

_"Now we for the second and the final round, the Appeal, here the Coordinators show their Pokemons performant" inform the Contest announcer all of them did their perform; now it May's turn, "O.K Blaziken use Fire Spin to make a ball!" shouted May as Blaziken spit out flame and the flame are spinning to make a ball, "Now go inside the ball!" Blaziken went inside the flame ball, "Now Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touch her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken causing the ball of fire explode, and Mega Blaziken landed on its feet to the ground and did pose. Anyone cheered._

_"The fire ball was just a cover, and when Blaziken Mega Evolve it show the true form of beauty!" amazed Joy_

_"What a combo with Mega Evolve!" added Lisia _

_"Now contest is over, let see who is our winner…." Inform the Contest announcer as the screen show picture of every Coordinators with their Pokemons, under those picture are black rectangle_

_"First, the vote of the first round!" inform the Contest announcer as pink color fill from the left inside of the black rectangle._

_"Look like May have the most vote of the first round" inform Tate_

_"Now, the vote of the second round, and remember this only work for our judges" remind Contest announcer_

_"So, only Nurse-I mean Contest Judge Joy and Lisia is the only one can vote in the second round" inform Liza as May's bar reach to the end_

_"May and Blaziken are the winner!" inform Contest announcer as May enter the center of the stage; Contest Judge Joy give May a blue ribbon," I won the Normal Beauty Ribbon!" with Blaziken by her side," Blaziken!"_

_Narrator: May won one of the five; will she win the other four ribbons? Find out later!_

_(Contest Hall: Outside)_

_A big TV show the contest that May was in and a woman appear with a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck," So that the one who have Manaphy…..that girl have very good talent, right Ninetales" as she pet her Pokémon._

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_


	15. Can you Whismur?

**(Author Note: I don't why the last chapter is like that, no matter what I can't change it back to normal, by the way May outfit is from the Pokémon Movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)**

_Narrator: May finally won one of the ribbons, now she must win the other four ribbons!_

"This is amazing everyone, May have won four ribbons from each categories!" amazed Contest announcement as the screen replay May's act. May won the coolness and toughness by using Baziken, and using her Chatot, she won the smartness.

(Contest Hall: Locker Room)

May is getting ready for her next contest and her friends deicide it visits her.

"May, good luck!" inform Cress as Manaphy jump to its trainer.

"I think you mean good luck to the other Coordinates, because they don't have any chance to beat May since she won four ribbons" bragged Tate as Lisa smack him causing a big bump," What the heck you did that for!?" as his sister pointed at Wanda who is dress in red and Tate remember something," So Wanda I don't…."

"It O.K Tate, beside it could be fun to facing" inform Wanda as she and May shake hand," Yes, it will be fun!"

(Contest Hall: Stage)

May's friends try to find a seat for them until they see Wanda's fiancée, Riley," Guys over here!" as May's friends see next to him.

"Thanks Riley!" greeted the twins

"No problem, I heard May won four ribbons already" inform Riley as Cress nodded," Yes now we see who will win the cuteness"

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Normal Cuteness Contest!" announced Contest announcer as everyone cheered.

"Now for our judge, Contest Judge Joy!" Contest announcer pointed at Joy," Happy to be here"

"And our guest judges who just happen to be here Lisia!" Contest announcer pointed at Lisia who is next to Joy," Hello everyone!"

"This going to be good" inform Tate

"O.K now let use meet out Coordinators!" as four people enter the stage two of them is May dress up in formal medieval-themed outfits. May wears a white, pink and red ball gown decorated with tiny bows and with a decoration similar to a Beautifly wings on the back, on her head is a pink bow, and Wanda wearing is a red dress.

"Wanda!" cheered Riley

"Man, he is loud" inform Tate

"No surprise, since he want his future wife to win" added Cress

"Now it time for Primary Judging!" inform the Contest announcer as two Coordinators summon their Pokémons; a Flaaffy and Deerling!"

"Man those Pokémons are so cute, I'm so going to vote for them!" inform Lisa as her turn pink heart

"Hey who side are you on?" inform Tate

"Now it Wanda turn!" inform Contest announcer as Wanda summon her Pokémons," Whismur come on out!"

"That the same Whismur, that I give her on our first date!" inform Riley

"Whismur, what a very odd choice, but look at how it is shaking afraid, so cute!" inform Joy

"Yes, Whismur are known to be very afraid easy, but when is shaking it is very cute" added Lisia

"Wanda is very good, she know the Whismur are perfect for the Primary Judging of Cuteness" amazed Cress

"Wanda, you are doing great!" cheered Riley

"Someone needs to calm this guy" inform jokily Tate

"Next is May the girl who won the four ribbons from each categories!" as May went to the center of the stage," O.K Manaphy take the stage!" inform Contest Announcer as Manaphy jump off from its trainer and everyone was shock

"No way!" shock one of the audiences

"That girl has a Manaphy!" added a female audience

"Look like everyone is pretty shock right now" informs Lisa

"No kidding" added Tate

"Well, Manaphy is a Legendary Pokémon" inform Riley

"This is very rare to see a Coordinator mange to caught a Legendary Pokémon, but we are judging a Contest right now, the way it look is so cute, it like a doll make out of water" amazed Joy

"Yes, it so cute I want to hug it!" added Lisia as the first round is over and the audience vote.

"Now we for the second and the final round, the Appeal, here the Coordinators show their Pokémons performant" inform the Contest announcer as two of the Coordinators did there performant, now its Wanda turn," O.K Whismur use Shadow Ball!" Whismur forms a black ball in between its arms. It then fires the ball up," Now Ice Beam!" A light blue ball forms in Whismur's hands. The ball then moves forward and releases light blue beams, and freezing the Shadow Ball," Using Double Team to play with the ball!" as Whismur make a lot of its and form a circle and they are playing with the froze shadow ball.

"It looks like Whismur playing a Volley Ball Game!" inform Cress

"So cute!" added Lisa

"Whismur use Pound!" ordered Wanda as all the Whismur are gone and the real one jump to the air and destroy the froze shadow ball and landed on the stage and did a pose, and everyone cheer.

"Whismur was so cute went it play ball!" amazed Joy

"And it end it act very well" added Lisia as Wanda and Whismur took a bow

"Man, Wanda is very good!" amazed Cress

"I hope May have a chance" added Lisa

"Wanda!" cheered Riley

"Can you please lower your voice?" begged Tate

"Now it May and Manaphy turn!" inform Contest announcer as May and Manaphy enter the center of the stage " Manaphy use Bubble Beam " as Manaphy spilt multiple bubbles," Then Dance with the bubbles!" as Manaphy follow the orders Manaphy is dancing and the bubbles dancing with it," Now finish with Heart Swap" Manaphy's antennae glow pink and each produce a pink energy from them. The two energy balls touch together causing the bubbles to pop, as all the bubbles pop May and Manaphy did a finally pose as the crowed was amazed.

"When Manaphy dance it was so cute!" amazed Joy

"You can said that again" added Lisia as the second round is over

"Now contest is over, let see who is our winner…." Inform the Contest announcer as the screen show picture of every Coordinator with their Pokémons, under those picture are black rectangle

"First, the vote of the first round!" inform the Contest announcer as pink color fill from the left inside of the black rectangle.

"Look like May and Wanda is tie!" amazed Cress

"Now, the vote of the second round, and remember this only work for our judges" remind Contest announcer as both May and Wanda bar almost reach the end, everyone look at it for a minute, May's bar reach to the end.

"May and Manaphy are the winner, she did it, she actually did it and won all five ribbons from each categories!" inform Contest announcer as May enter the center of the stage; Contest Judge Joy give May a pink ribbon," I won the Normal Cuteness Ribbon!" with Manaphy by her side," Manaphy!"

(Contest Hall: Outside)

"That was a good match" inform Wanda

"Yeah, I enjoy it every well" replied May as everyone heard a clap and everyone turn and see a woman with a Ninetales," That was an amazing performant"

"You are… Marge!" shocked May

"Who that?" asked the twins

"She is a Coordinator who won ten Grand Festivals with her Vulpix" replied Cress

"Ten Grand Festivals!?" shock the twins and Riley

"And during my fifth Grand Festivals I evolve my Vulpix using a Fire Stone causing it to evolve into Ninetales" inform Marge as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex.

[Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix; Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This Pokémon is said to live for a thousand years.]

"So are you going to enter this contest" asked Wanda as Marge shake her head," No, you see…" as she show them her Contest Ribbons Case, she open it; it show four blue ribbons in a row.

"You already won all four Beauty Ribbons!?" shock May

"You see, I heard a rumor that a Coordinator that own a Manaphy, so I like to see it myself" explain Marge as she pat Manaphy and Manaphy like it

"Your Manaphy is done very good" informs Marge as she about to leave," By the way the next contest is at Fallarbor Town!" as she leave

"She right, the next contest is at Fallarbor Town" added Cress as he check his PokeNav

"I still can't believe that I just meet Marge" shock May as she was still speechless

_Narrator: May just meant Marge who won ten Grand Festivals, now have all four Beauty Ribbons, Will May beat Marge?" _

(Pokémon Center: Outside)

"Yes, it true, the girl have Manaphy" Marge is taking on the phone with someone

"_We cannot let Team Aqua's Mad Dream to be real, watch over her" _order someone

"Yes it will be done, Maxie" as she hung up her phone.

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author Note)**

**Marge is from the manga Pokémon Adventures**

**Question: Do you know who Maxie is?  
**


	16. A Friend in Need

_**(Author Note: Lisa is Liza, I don't know why I keep calling Lisa, and I thought it was her name)**_

_(Hoenn Route 117)_

_Narrator: Our heroes are on their way to Fallarbor Town, but they about to meet someone….._

_May is looking at her ribbons, from top to bottom," I just love my ribbons!" as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!"_

_"May, you said that 20 times" replied Tate_

_"It can't be since she won five ribbons from each categories" inform Lisa as Cress notice something appear from the grass, everyone look at it; it was a Pikachu, but a scruff of fur on the top of its head," That Pikachu look different!"_

_"I really thought that Pikachu is…" inform May as a new voice," There you are Sparky!" as a person appear from the grass; everyone look at the person and was shock," ASH!?" the person turn and see them. After a few minute; the person and the gang said their name and how they meant Ash._

_"So you are Ritchie" said Cress as Ritchie nodded_

_"And that Pikachu is name, Sparky" added Tate as Spark play with Manaphy_

_"We thought you were Ash" inform May_

_"Some people can look like one of the other" inform Ritchie as he look at Manaphy," May I'm surprise that you caught a Legendary Pokemon" _

_"It a long story" replied May as Ritchie check the Pokemon in his Pokedex_

_[Manaphy the Seafaring Pokémon; It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon]_

_"So Ritchie, what are you doing here?" asked Liza _

"I'm entering the Hoenn League, I already won four badges" explain Ritchie as he open his badges case and showing them; Stone Badge, Knuckle Badge, Dynamo Badge, and Heat Badge.

"Let me guess, you are heading to Petalburg City?" asked May as Ritchie nodded that right.

"Well good luck facing my dad" said May as Ritchie confuse," Your dad!?"

"That right, May is the daughter of the Gym Leader of Petalburg City, Norman" explain Cress as Ritchie," If he your dad, then what type he specializes in?"

"Norman is a Normal Type Gym Leader" answered the twins

"How you two know that?" asked Ritchie

"Because we are the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City in this region" replied the twin as Ritchie was shock even more

"I'm also a Gym Leaders but in Striaton City of the Unova region" added Cress

"Wow, three Gym Leaders and a daughter of a Gym Leaders!" shock Ritchie as Cress have an idea," How about May battle you?" as May is shock

"That is good idea" inform Liza

"Since May is the daughter of the Gym Leader you are facing, it could be great practice" added Tate

"Yeah, May can I have a battle with you?" asked Ritchie

"But I'm not good at battling" inform May

"It O.K. I need the training" inform Ritchie as May signed," Fine" as Ritchie was happy to hear that

"Since Norman is a Normal Gym Leader, and May only have two Normal-Type Pokémons right now, we will have a two on two battle" inform Cress as both trainers went into a battle position and Cress will be the judge," The rule of this match is May can only use Normal-Type Pokémons, and Ritchie can use any two of his Pokémons, the winner of this match will be decide if the trainer ran out of Pokémons to battle!"

"Hey guys, which of two Pokémons are Normal Type?" asked May as everyone did an anime-fall down.

"She the daughter of the Gym Leaders in specializes Normal-Type" inform Tate

"And she doesn't even know what type of her Pokémons" added Liza

"Your Chatot, and Jigglypuff are both Normal-Type" replied Cress

"Thanks, Chatot take the stage!" replied May as she summon her Chatot as Ritchie check the Pokemon in his Pokedex

[Chatot the Music Note Pokémon: Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.]

"In that case, go Happy!" shouted Ritchie as he summon a butterfly-like Pokémon

"It a Butterfree!" warned twin

"This battle will be May's Chatot vs Ritchie's Happy the Butterfree, you make begin the battle!" inform Cress as suddenly a mech-hand grab Manaphy who is in the middle of the twins pull it toward a hot-air balloon with Team Aqua symbols on it.

Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union all of them with a Lombre appear," Lombre!"

"Team Aqua!" snapped the gang

"Who that?" asked Ritchie

"They are the bad guys who want to steal Manaphy" explain Cress

"Give me back, my Manaphy!" shouted May

"It not you're anymore, so see you later!" laugh Shelly as the hot air balloon fly away

"You not get away, Chatot chase that balloon!" ordered May as Chatot flies toward it," Chase that balloon, chase that balloon!"

"Let see you chase us now!" inform Matt as he push a button that cause the balloon fly faster that Chatot can't catch it.

"They got away!" warned the twins as May was worried," Manaphy"

"Don't we catch them, Go Zippo, and Rose!" inform Ritchie as he summons two of his Pokémons

"A Charizard!" amazed Tate

"And a Swellow!" added Liza

"Zippo, Rose and Happy try to find Team Aqua!" ordered Ritchie

"You too Chatot!" added May as all the flying Pokémons fly away to try to find Team Aqua

Marge was hiding in the forest and watch what happen and she summons her Swellow," Swellow help them" as Swellow fly away," Swellow!"

(Hoenn Route 117, somewhere in the forest)

"I can't believe, you make us hit a tree!" snapped Shelly as their balloon was broken

"Sorry, once I hit the rocket boost, I can't make the balloon turn" replied Matt

"Now now, we got Manaphy let us go on foot" remind Amber as Manaphy is in a small cage

"I guess you are right" inform Shelly as Lombre stand beside her" Lombre!" and Marge's Swellow find them and report back.

(Hoenn Route 117, where the gang is)

Their Pokémons return to their trainer

"Did you find them?" asked May as the Pokémons shake their head

"No" worried May

"Don't worry May we will find them" Inform Tate as Liza notice something in the sky," A look" everyone look and see a Swellow.

"I think that Swellow want to tell us something" inform Cress

"Rose go talk to that Swellow" ordered Ritchie as Rose fly away to talk that Swellow

"Swellow?" asked Rose

"Swellow, Swellow" answered Marge's Swellow as Rose come down to its trainer

"What did that Swellow said?" asked Ritchie as Rose fly away," Everyone follow Rose!" as everyone did what Ritchie as the Swellow fly toward Marge," Good job, Swellow return!"

(Hoenn Route 117, where Team Aqua are)

"Now let get going!" shouted Shelly as they heard a familiar voice," Team Aqua!" they turn and see the gang

"How did they find us?" demand Amber

"Let go of Manaphy!" snapped May

"Never, go Sharpedo!" shouted Matt as he throws his PokeBall and summon a Sharpedo

"You too, Pelipper!" added Amber as he summon his Pokémon

"Zippo, use you're Dragon Rage!" ordered Ritchie as Zippo's eyes glow white, then the flame on its tail grows to a huge size. It then forms a ball of fire in its mouth and releases a fiery inferno at Team Aqua's Pokémons causing them to fainted.

"Are you kidding me!?" snapped Shelly as Rose catch the cage and give it to May

"Thanks Rosa!" replied Ritchie as May open the cage and hug Manaphy

"Give that back, go Lombre use Fury Swipes!" ordered Shelly as Lombre's claws are glowing

"Quick, Chatot use Aerial Ace!" ordered May as Chatot hit Lombre causing it to fly toward Shelly

"Happy use her Stun Spore!" shouted Ritchie as Happy releases sparkling orange powder from its body, paralyzing Team Aqua," We can't move!"

"Now Sparky use you're Volt Attack!" added Ritchie as Sparky runs at the opponent. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles Team Aqua causing them to fly.

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they land on a nearby ocean.

(Hoenn Route 117: Evening)

"Too bad we can't do our battle" inform Ritchie

"Yeah" said May

"But it O.K, I will train harder to beat your dad" inform Ritchie as Sparky cheered, "Pika!"

"But my dad is very strong!" inform May as Ritchie and Sparky wave good bye to the gang and leave, and the gang went to the other way

"You know I wondering where that Swellow came from" wondered Tate

"Me too" added Cress

"Who knows, least we have Manaphy back" said Liza

"Yeah" said May as he hug Manaphy," Mannn!"

_Narrator: Our heroes did well today, but what else will store for them?  
__Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Chatot, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_

**(Author Note)**

**Ritchie is from the Pokémon anime Season 1:" A Friend In Deed"**

**His Charmeleon evolve into Charizard in my story**

**His Taillow** **evolve into** **Swellow** **in my story**


	17. It so Beautifly!

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are heading toward Fallarbor Town, but they spotted something!_

(Hoenn Route 117)

May and her friends are walking and see two injury Pokémons on the road, everyone run toward it

"It looks like they are hurt!" inform Liza

"What are they?" asked May as her check them in her Pokedex

[Gothita the Fixation Pokémon: It stares intently at everything. It can become so obsessed with watching that it doesn't notice attacks.]

[Solosis, the Cell Pokémon: Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe.]

"Do we have any super potion left?" asked Liza as she holding Gothita and her brother holding Solosis

"No, and the next Pokémon Center is far away" replied Cress as they hold a new voice," They you are!" as the heroes turn front and see an old man who is running toward them," Oh No, you two are hurt, you two have to stop run away again!" the old man have a white bread and bald wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts

"Are these your Pokémons?" asked Tate

"Kind of, let go back to my house" replied the old man as the heroes follow him

(Day Care Center: Inside)

The old man's wife is taking care of the injury Pokémons as they heroes are sitting on a table with the old man," My name is Bob, me and my wife, Susan are Day Care Owner we look over trainers' Pokémons" as May and her friends said their name to him as Bobby look at Manaphy," I surprise you manage to catch legendary Pokémon"

"It a long story" laugh nervously May

"By the way, you said they run away again" remind Tate

"Did this happen before?" asked Liza as Bobby nodded sadly," You those two want to find their trainers"

"Well, Pokémons will miss its trainers" inform Cress

"No, actually they were abandoned" inform Bob as the heroes were shock

"What do you mean?" shocked the twins

"You see, it be three years since they be here, I have their trainers' numbers, I call them and they said their don't want their Pokémons; Gothita's trainer said that she can't won the Pokémon Contest because of Gothita, and Solosis's trainer said that he can't won any Gym Battle because of Solosis"

"That is so mean!" snapped May

"Those trainers should never be trainers at all" added Cress

"We try to tell them, but they won't listen and always run away and find their trainers" inform Bob as Susan went in from the backyard and everyone turns

"How are they?" asked Bob

"They are doing well, right now they are in backyard" answered Susan

"Can we see them?" asked the twins as Bob nodded

"Excuse me do you have a PC, I need to talk to my parent" asked May as Susan nodded and pointed it

"Manaphy go with the others" said May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!" as everyone went to the backyard, May walk to the PC and call home, and her dad is on the screen she told him about she win all five ribbons from each categories and show him the ribbons.

"That great, May, by the way do you still have your Chatot?" asked Norman

"Yes, why?" asked May

"Your mother went to deliver something, and your Beautifly don't have the strength to make it, so we are going to use your Chatot for while" explain Norman

"So does that mean Chatot can't go on a journey anymore?" confuse May

"I'm afraid so, sorry May" replied Norman

"I see, if you going have my Chatot, I can have Beautifly with me?" asked May as Norman nodded," Of course just sent Chatot to Nurse Joy of here, and I will go to the Pokémon Center to transfer your Beautifly" as May hung up and call the Nurse Joy in Petalburg City and explain to her and May put her Pokeball that Chatot in on the transport and it disappear, "Bye Chatot!" as May went to the backyard.

(Day Care Center: Backyard)

May caught up her friends and see a lot of Pokémons and Cress notice a shiny Beautifly," Look at that Beautifly its just red marking, no yellow and no blue" as everyone turn and see the shiny Beautifly as May told her friends about Chatot and Beautifly is going with her. The Twins see Gothita and Solosis notice them they are sad, the twins walk toward them and give each of them a cookie, the Pokémons look at them and the twins smile and nodded. Then Pokémons eat the cookie and was happy to eat it.

"Why you guys don't destroy their Pokeballs and sent them to the wild?" asked Cress as Manaphy play with the twins, Gothita, and Solosis.

"We did destroy their Pokeballs, but we realize they are still small it will be dangerous for them" replied Susan as giant Mech Kangaskhan appear from sky as Manaphy jump to its trainer," Team Aqua!?"

"Prepare for trouble..." said a woman

" ...and make it double!" said a man

"To infect the world with devastation!" said a woman

"To blight all people in every nation!" said a man

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" said a woman

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!" said a man

"Cassidy!" said woman

Butch: And Butch, of course!" said man

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!" said Cassidy

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" said Butch

"Team Rocket!?" shock twins

"I really thought it Team Aqua" shock May

"So this Team Rocket I heard about, Cassidy and Billy" added Cress as Butch did anime-fall down," Billy!?, did you hear me it Butch!"

"So what are you doing here?" demand Bob

"We here to steal all your Pokémons" replied Cassidy

"You can't these Pokémons belong to trainers" inform Susan

"We don't care!" shouted Butch as Cassidy notice May holding Manaphy," Hey that girl have a legendry Pokémon" as Butch notice as well," That Manaphy the Prince of the Sea"

"What a lucky day for us" shouted Cassidy as she push a button and the giant Mech Kangaskhan's mouth open and sucking the wind, and everyone is holding on something.

"Don't we have you" inform the twins as they are holding on Gothita, and Solosis. The Pokémons were amazed to see them protecting them. Suddenly May lost her grip," MAY, MANAPHY! She and Manaphy went inside the mouth of Mech Kangaskhan," Not again!"

"Yes, we manage to steal a legendry Pokémon!" cheered Team Rocket as everyone suddenly hear May's voice," Blaziken Mega Evolve!" causing the Mech- Kangaskhan to explode, Mega-Blaziken come out of the smoke holding May who is holding Manaphy. Mega-Blaziken landed on the ground, and its let go of May. Her friends run toward her.

"May is you alright?" asked Cress

"Yes, so it Manaphy!" nodded May as Manaphy cheered, "Mannn!" as Team Rocket land on the ground hard and they got up.

"Not so fast we are not done yet!" snapped Cassidy

"So this is the Mega Evolution, I heard about" added Butch

"Good, then we will catch both Manaphy and Mega Blaziken along with your Mega Ring, Go Charizard!" shouted Cassidy as she summon her Pokémon

"You too, Aggron!" added Butch as he summon his Pokémon

"Mega Blaziken!" shouted May as Blaziken is in a fighting stand

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" ordered Cassidy as Charizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Blaziken

"Aggron use Hyper Beam!" added Aggron gathers energy in its mouth that forms into an orange ball. The ball turns into a beam and is then fired at Blaziken.

"Dodge them and use Blaze Kick!" shouted May as Blaziken jump and he end of Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and then it kicks both of Team Rocket's Pokemons causing them to fly toward them trainers. "That it; go Raticate and use Skull Bash!" as Cassidy summon another Pokémon and it flying toward at Blaziken, but Solosis got in between Raticate and Blaziken; summon a clear rectangle, causing Raticate to fly toward its trainer.

"That was Solosis's Reflect!" amazed Bob as Gothita's eyes glow light green and it raises both of its arms into the air. Team Rocket then becomes surrounded in a light green aura and Gothita can make Team Rocket float and sent them flying toward the sky, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"That was Gothita's Telekinesis" amazed Susan

(Day Care Center: In front of the house)

May just now got her Beautifly," Well we are leaving"

"Well, have a safe journey" replied Bob as Gothita and Solosis jump over the fence and the twins grab them.

"What!?" shock the twins

"I think they want to go with you too" inform Bob as the twins look at them and they nodded. They twins take out Pokeballs and tap it on the Pokemons and they went in.

"I got a Solosis!" shouted Tate

"And I got a Gothita!" added Liza as both of them did a pose.

_Narrator:__ Look like Tate and Liza just caught a new friends and May have an old friends with her; what are they going too caught next?_

(Day Care Center: Backyard)

Marge was hiding and saw what happen, then the red Beautifly fly toward her," Hey Beautifly, sorry I'm not going to pick you up right now" as she give Beautifly's flavor Pokeblock," Don't worry I pick you up later"

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita _


	18. Battle of Mauville City Part 1

_Narrator: Our heroes are now arriving in Mauville City, but something strange is going on!_

"Guys, everyone is looking at us" inform May

"Maybe is the Legendary Pokémon you are holding" replied Tate

"Actually, May's right, their eyes is not shock" inform Cress

"I it just in your head, look why not we go to the Pokémon Center, have a break and head to May's second contest" said Liza

(Pokémon Center: Inside)

"Hello welcome to the Pokémon Center, may I have your Pokémons?" asked Joy as May about to hand over Manaphy to her, suddenly Manaphy was scary," What wrong Manaphy?"

"What with Manaphy?" asked Tate

"I think Manaphy is scary of Nurse Joy" replied May

"What, but we meet a lot of Nurse Joy, how Manaphy is scary of this one?" confuse Liza as Cress take a look a Nurse Joy," Nurse Joy you look different from the others Nurse Joy"

"What you mean?" asked Nurse Joy nervously as Lombre appear out from its Pokeball," Lombre!"

"I didn't know this Nurse Joy have a Lombre!" shock May as Cress look at the Lombre," This Lombre is Team Aqua!"

"What!?" shock the twins as the fake Nurse Joy take out her mask it was Shelly," Well there goes the easy way, not hand over Manaphy" as the trainers who are in there change into Team Aqua Grunt and blocking the exit.

"Great!" snapped the twins

"Don't even think about letting your Pokémons out, there nowhere you can defected all of us" warned Shelly as a gray small ball roll and stop in front of Shelly," A Smoke Ball!" as the ball led out smoke that cover the room. Cress heard a woman voice," Take this!" as the woman give Cress something.

"Everyone gets outside!" shouted Tate

(Outside)

Everyone escape from the Pokémons Center, but everyone in the city change into Team Aqua Grunt.

"Are you kidding me!?" snapped the twins as Team Aqua are chasing them and five Team Aqua members are blocking in the way, but a new voice appear," Ampharos use Thunder Shock" as yellow lightning bolt hit Team Aqua causing them to fall down. The heroes see a man with glass and with a yellow Pokémon.

"Watt!" shouted May

"Quick May follow me!" shouted Watt as the heroes follow Watt and they are headed to a lake and stop.

"Dead end!" informs Cress as Watt whistle, and a big blue Pokémon appear," Quick get on Wailord, and I explain what happen here" as everyone did what he said and get on Wailord, they escape from Team Aqua.

"We almost have them!" snapped Shelly as Lombre cheered," Lombre!"

(New Mauville)

The heroes get off from Wailord," Now Wailord return!" as Watt turn at the heroes and they each tell their name to each other.

"So Watt, what happen?" asked May

"Team Aqua just appear and taken over the city" replied Watt

"They must know that we are coming and set a trap for us" added Cress

"Then what happen to the people?" asked Liza

"They all here, we all escape from Team Aqua, expect Wattson; he let us escape while he hold them off" answered Watt

"Do you know where Wattson is?" asked May as Watt shake his head," No" as everyone was silent until Tate asked," By the way how do you know we at Mauville City?"

"A Swellow just appear and give me this walking talking and a woman voice call me; she said that you were in the city" explain Watt as he show them the walking talking and May's friends look at each.

"You don't think that is the same Swellow" inform Liza

"It could be" replied Cress as a woman voice come out from the walking talking," Wattson is in the Gym as a prisoner" as everyone was shock.

"Are you sure!?" demand Watt, but no answered

"So what now?" asked Tate

"We need to get Wattson, I know the Gym from the back of my head" replied Watt

"But you know there will be guards" inform Liza as a box fall down the sky and hit Tate, everyone look up and see the Swellow flying circle and fly away.

"I think that is the same Swellow" inform Liza as Tate open the box, it have three Team Aqua uniforms, a rope, and a small cage.

"I have a plan" inform May

"May, we all have the same plan" inform Liza

(Mauville Gym)

Two grunts are guarding the front door, and three Team Aqua members appear with May tired up and with Manaphy in a cage. The guards were shock and let the three in.

"Well that work!" informs May as the rope come off and letting out Manaphy," Mannna!"

"Hey Liza, why do I have to be in the bottom?" demand Tate as everyone take off the uniforms

"Hey you lose rock-paper-scissors" remind Liza

"Everyone know what to do?" asked Watt

"You and me will try to find Wattson" replied May

"I'm will try to find a radio to get help" added Cress

"We will be bait, to lure all the guards here" added the twins

"Are you sure you two can handle it?" asked May

"Don't worry May, we are Gym Leaders" replied the twins as everyone split up

(Mauville Gym: Hall 1)

"Ready?" asked Tate

"Always" replied Liza as the twins walk up to a camera and wave at it

(Mauville Gym: Watch Room)

"How they get here?" demand female members as her partner push a button that causes the alert, and they went to the hall when the twins are. Cress look and everyone is here and try to find a radio but he heard a voice," What are you doing here?" as Cress turn and see Shelly

(Mauville Gym: Hall 2)

May and Watt are running to search Wattson, but the floor open causing to fall in it.

(Mauville Gym: Battlefield)

May and Watt fall down, they get up and they heard a clap," Well, well, well, I see you must be the one" May and Watt look at the person.

"Wait you are…" shock May

"Yes I'm the leader of Team Aqua, Archie!" laugh evil Archie (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

_Narrator: May finally meet Archie, Team Aqua Leader, what does he have plan in store for May and her friends?_

_(Outside)_

_Marge heard everything from her walking talking and change to her Team Magma outfit," Look like it my turn!"_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Buizel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita_

**(Author's Note)**

**Archie 's****outfit is from the Game,****Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ver.**


	19. Battle of Mauville City Part 2

**(Author's Note)**

"**I forgot to mention this Watt is from the Pokémon anime "Watt's with Wattson?" **

**P.S he doesn't have a Wailord, I just give to him.**

_Narrator: When heroes arrived Mauville City, it already taken over by Team Aqua, now with help of Watt they are trying to get Wattson, the Gym Leader, but instead they find Archie the leader of Team Aqua!_

"Why are you after Manaphy?" asked May as she was scary

"Why, because for my dream to make the world into an ocean planet; your Manaphy is one of the Sea Guardians, with their powers they can make Kyogre even more powerful" replied Archie as a Surskit is on his left shoulder.

"You were there on the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, you know you can't hand that power even with the Blue Orb" remind May

"That were you are wrong, I was weak back then now I'm stronger than before" laugh evil Archie as he snap his finger causing a cage to appear from the ground that is behind Archie; inside the cage was Wattson (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) and Manectric badly injury.

"Wattson, Manectric!" shock Watt as Archie smile evil," Now let get this party started!"

(Mauville Gym: Hall 1)

"Solrock, use Tackle!" shouted Tate as Solrock tackle the grunt's last Pokémon which is Slowpoke causing it to fainted," Man they are strong!"

"Of course…." Inform Tate

"Since we are Gym Leaders" added Liza as they both heard a familiar voices," back off, we handed this" as the grunts move away and the twins see Amber, and Matt

"So you guys our opponents?" asked Tate

"This is going to be easy, since we beat you two many times" inform Liza

"Well, this is going be different since we have new Pokémons from our boss, go Azumarill!" shouted Matt

"You too, Crawdaunt!" added Amber as they both summon their newest Pokémons to face the twins' Pokémons.

"So a new challenge" inform the twins

(Mauville Gym: Watch Room)

Both of Cress's Buizel and Panpour are badly injury.

"How you like my new Pokémon?" asked Shelly as Cress smile nervously," I never met Milotic before, I heard they are beautiful, I guess they are right" as he took something from his pocket, but Shelly didn't see it,"_ This is a Water Stone I got it from a woman in the Pokemon Center; I can evolve Panpour into Simipour, but I can't force Panpour to evolve, and my last Pokemon is Azurill, but it still a baby, what should I do!" _ as Buizel started to glow and Cress and Shelly are shock.

(Mauville Gym: Battle Field)

"Let him go!" demand Watt as Archie laugh evil," I got a better idea, May how many Pokémons you have?"

"Three and including Manaphy" answered May

"Then how about battle of three vs three, if you win two out of three, let your friend go and if I win two out of three, I get your Manaphy, how that sound?" asked Archie as May look at Manaphy,"_ No I don't want to bet on Manaphy!" _ as Manaphy's antennae touch May's face,"_ Don't worry Mommy!" _ as May look at Manaphy and Manaphy smile at her causing May to face Archie," I accept!"

"Good, go Surskit!" ordered Archie as his Pokemon went into the battlefield

"I choose you Beautifly!" shouted May as her Pokemon appear," Beautifly use Silver Wind!" Beautifly flaps its wings and winds with silver crescents in it are released at the opponent. Sometimes, its wings flash white. It then flaps its wings and a powerful gust with silver sparkles comes out of them," Surskit use Agility!" as his Pokémon moves quickly to dodge an attack," Now use Scald!" releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Beautifly, the attack was a hit causing Beautifly to fainted," Beautifly return!" as Surskit return to its master's shoulder.

"Go, Jigglypuff!" shouted May

"Go, Gastrodon!" shouted Archie as May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

[Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokémon and the evolved form of Shellos; Long ago, its entire back was shielded with a sturdy shell. There are traces of it left in its cells.]

"Gastrodon use Muddy Water!" ordered Archie as Gastrodon releases multiple streams of brown water from its body at Jigglypuff," Dodge it!"

(Mauville Gym: Watch Room)

"Now Floatzel use your new move, Aqua Tail!" shouted Cress as Floatzel's tail becomes surrounded in a stream of water that spirals around its tail and it whips around, slamming its tail into Milotic causing it to fainted," I you got lucky since your Buizel just evolve!" as she about to call another Pokémons, something hit her in the back causing her to fall down and Cress was shock," You!"

(Mauville Gym: Battle Field)

"Jigglypuff use Ice Beam!" shouted May as Jigglypuff froze Gastrodon," Gastrodon return!"

"Good Job, Jigglypuff, now return!" shouted May

"Now this third round will decide all this" inform Watt as May summon her powerful Pokemon," Go Blaziken!"

"Go, Frillish (Blue)!" shouted Archie as May check the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

[Frillish , the Floating Pokémon: If its veil-like arms stun and wrap a foe, that foe will be dragged miles below the surface, never to return.]

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut!" shouted May as Blaziken did it attack on Frillish but it went through it," What!" as Archie laugh," Frillish is both Water and Ghost type-Pokemon, so Fighting-Type move won't be effect it, Frillish use Hydro Pump" as Frillish puts two of its tentacles together, and a blue ball of water forms in between them. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Blaziken," Blaziken!" as Archie laugh evil," Good keep on firing!"

"Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touches her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken roar causing the water stop," What!?" shock Archie

"Whoa!" amazed Watt

"Mega Blaziken use Overheat!" ordered May as Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Frillish causing it to fainted,' Return Frillish!"

"I won, now keep your promise!" remind May

"You know what I lie, go Gyarados!" shouted Archie as he summon his most powerful Pokemon, and May's friends appear from a door behind them.

"No matter what, my Mega Blaziken will win" inform May as Archie laugh evil," You think you the only one can Mega Evolve!" as Archie show them his Mega Ring which is the same as May and Gyarados have Mega Stone on the top of its head," Gyarados Mega Evolve!" as he touch his Mega Ring causing his Gyarados to turn into Mega Gyarados which made everyone shock," What Gyarados can Mega Evolve too!"

"And when Gyarados become Mega Gyarados it type change into Water and Dark type!" warned Archie

"What!" shock the twins

"So what are you going to do?" asked Archie evil laugh

_Narrator: Archie can Mega Evolve same as May, what else he has in store for May and her friends? Will May's Mega Blaziken beat Archie's Mega Gyarados? Or Will Manaphy is taken from her? So many questions!_

_(Mauville Gym: Hall 1)_

_"I can't believe we got our butt kick again" said Matt as both of their Pokémons were beat up_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita_


	20. Battle of Mauville City Part 3

_Narrator: Team Aqua Leader, Archie just Mega Evolve his __Gyarados into Mega Gyarados! What May and her friends do now to win?_

"Everyone call out your Pokémons to help May!" shouted Watt as he summon his Ampharos

"Go Floatzel!" shouted Cress

"Lunatone!" shouted Liza

"Solrock!" shouted Tate as all of the Pokémons are siding beside Mega Blaziken

"Solrock gain the energy for a Solar Beam attack!" ordered Tate as Solrock gain small energy from the sun little by little as Archie evilly laugh," No matter what you do, it will never work!"

"We see about that, everyone attacks together!" inform Cress

"Mega Blaziken, Overheat!" shouted May as Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Gyarados.

"Ampharos use Thunder Shock!" shouted Watt as Yellow sparks appear around Ampharos's ears, then it releases one bolt of yellow lightning at the opponent from its ears.

"Floatzel use Water Gun!" shouted Cress as Floatzel releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Gyarados.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam!" shouted Liza as Lunatone forms a light blue ball in front of its nose, in between the two corners of its body. The ball releases light blue beams from it to Gyarados

"Now Solrock fire using Solar Beam!" shouted Tate as Solrock fires a white beam from the ball at Gyarados. All attack hit Gyarados, but causing only little damage.

"What!?" shock May as Archie evil laugh," Even know it weakness is Grass and Electric, but it can withstand anything, because I train this Gyarados myself!"

"Now Mega Gyarados use your Dragon Rage!" ordered Archie as Gyarados fires a ball of fire at the everyone from its mouth causing everyone fainted and only May's Blaziken is standing but injury.

"So strong!" warned Watt

"Now, here your two choices, one gives me Manaphy and I spare your life or two, I will end your life and take Manaphy by force" inform Archie as he laugh evil," Please choice two!"

"NO!" snapped May as she holding on Manaphy very tight

"O.K use choose choice two!" shouted Archie as he about to order next attack from behind him a woman voice appear," Look like our little plan work!" as Archie turn around and see Marge open the cage.

"Marge, but Team Magma outfit!?" shock May

"So Team Magma finally made their move, Mega Gyarados Hyper Beam at that woman!" ordered Archie as his Pokémon turn around and shoots out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth at the Marge, but she summon her Swellow and carrier Wattson and his Manectric causing Gyarados's attack miss, and Marge landed in front of gang.

"Wattson, are you O.K?" asked Watt as Wattson open his eyes," I'm fine!"

"Marge, why are you here and why are you wearing Team Magma uniform?" asked May

"I can explain later, right now we need to take down that Gyarados" replied Marge as she put a gantlet on Wattson's left arm, and a collar on Manectric.

"This is a Key Stone, and Manectric's collar has a stone call Manectite, so now it cans Mega Evolve!" explain Marge

"Manectric can Mega Evolve as well!" shock the twins

"But, Wattson and Manectric are too tired to fight" inform Watt as Wattson got up," May need all the help"

"Are you ready Manectric?" asked Wattson as his trust Pokémon got up," Manectric!"

"Alright, Manectric Mega Evolve!" shouted Wattson as he touch his Keystone causing Manectric into Mega Manectric

"What!?" snapped Archie

"O.K Manectric use Thunder!" shouted Wattson as Manectric fires a blast of yellow electricity from its body at the Gyarados.

"Now May!" inform Marge

"Mega Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" shouted May as Blaziken jump and at end of Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and it kick Gyarados.

"It doesn't matter how many Mega Pokémons, I will have that Manaphy!" snapped Archie as an alert turn on," An army is heading toward us!"

"What!?" snapped Archie

"That was me, calling the Pokémons Rangers, the other Office Jenny, and everyone that can help us!" explain Cress as Archie return Gyarados," This is not over!" as he throw a Smoke Ball causing he to escape. Both of the Mega Pokémons went back to normal and May turn to Marge," you got to explain yourself!"

"I know!" inform Marge as everyone went outside and see Jackie with a lot of policeman and Pokémon Rangers; Watt is telling one of the Office Jenny that there are people in New Mauville; May is with her friends, Marge and Jackie.

"So it was you the whole time that helping us" inform May

"That right I the one who give the uniform, the walking talking, and give Cress a Water Stone to help him, I'm also the one that sent Swellow to help you the other day" explain Marge

"Why are you helping?" asked Cress as a chopper appear and landed on the ground

"He will explain anything" inform Marge as the door open and everyone see him

"You… are" shock May

"That right, I'm Team Magma Leader, Maxie" informs Maxie (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) as May hold Manaphy away from the man," I know you think I'm after your Manaphy, but I'm not"

"How can I trust you?" demand May

"Because I learn my lesson, when I was there the battle of Groudon and Kyogre, I was a fool think I can control them, but when I heard Team Aqua reform, I know I have to reform my team back, not to create more land, we now live to stop Team Aqua" explain Maxie

"Yeah right!" snapped Tate

"We bet you going to trick us, and getting the Red Orb to control Groudon" added Liza

"If did, I did it a long time ago" replied Maxie

"Please May we are talking the truth, Team Magma is not like it was before, if you can't trust Maxie but you can trust me" added Marge as May don't know what she can said but Manaphy's both pair antenna touch May and Marge's heart, May look at Manaphy, then to Marge," O.K I can trust"

"What!?" shock the twins

"Are you sure?" asked Cress as May nodded and look Maxie," But I don't trust you, if did anything to my Manaphy you will be sorry"

"I understand" replied Maxie as May walk away with Manaphy

"I never see May like this before" inform Tate

"A mother always will protect her child" explain Cress

"You can said that again" added Marge

_Narrator: May and her friends welcome Marge as a member of the gang, but May said she trust her, but she don't trust her Marge's boss, Team Magma Leader, Maxie? Will Maxie keep his word or will he betray them just like May said! _

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_

**(Author's Note)**

**Maxie's outfit is from the Game, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ver.**


	21. True Blue Altaria

_Narrator:__ Our heroes left Mauville City, and are heading to Fallarbor Town for May's second contest with a new friend!_

(Hoenn Route 111)

"Let take a break" inform May as her friends nodded, as they call out their Pokémons and set up lunches.

"As I expect from a Pokémon Connoisseur, you people know how to make great food" amazed Marge as Cress bow," Why thank you"

"Hey Marge, can I ask you a question?" asked Tate

"Sure" replied Marge as she took a bite of her food

"Why did you join Team Magma?" asked Tate

"Tate!" snapped Liza

"No, it O.K., the reason why it because I love Pokémon Contest, so if there is more land there will be more Pokémon Contest to enter" answered Marge

"Wow, you love contest that much" amazed May as Marge nodded," Yes, when I was a little girl my dream is to win all Grand Festival"

"That dream will have an amazing taste" amazed Cress as Manaphy notice something," What it is Manaphy?"

"Mannna!" Manaphy pointed the sky and everyone look up.

"A flock of Swablus and Altarias" inform Cress as one of the Altarias notice May making it to land on the ground and facing May as she notice this Altarias look very familiar, and the Altarias use one of its wing to point the other wing," I know you, you that Swablu who wing was injury!" as the Altaria nodded" Taaal!", and May explain to her friends who is this. May look around and see the Swablus and Altarias landed behind the Altaria that is facing May," So this is our flock?" as Altarias nodded," Taaal!" as one of the Swablus look at Liza's food and Marge notice it," I think they are hungry" as Cress decide to prepare more Pokémons Food for the Swablus and Altarias.

"I think they love the food" inform Tate as he notices all the Swablus and Altaria are happy, after they done eating; the Swablus are playing with May and her friends' Pokémons. May and her friends, and the Altarias are watching playing. May and Marge are alone with each other," May, tell me, are you going to keep Manaphy when this be all over?"

"No, when this is over, I'm going release Manaphy" answered May

"Are you sure?" asked Marge

"I have to" replied May

"Everyone have a choice" inform Marge as May look at her," But I made my choice"

"That not what I meant" replied Marge as she look at May," What you mean?"

"Manaphy also have a choice, and it too early think that you have to let Manaphy go" explain Marge

"You think it was too early to make the choice to release Manaphy when this is over?" confuse May

"May tell me, when you let Manaphy go the first time, how do you feel back then?" asked Marge

"Sad, but this sad feel like one piece of my heart disappear" replied sadly May

"That sadness feeling is called a mother who just lost her child… I bet Manaphy feel the same when you let go, we always have a choice, like I choose to join Team Magma, even know you thing you make a choice, you should let Manaphy also make a choice to stay or leave, but whatever the choice Manaphy make a mother must respect their child's choice, and that mother is you May, and child is Manaphy" explain Marge as May was silent for a minute and look at Marge again," Marge what will you do if Manaphy is your?" as Marge look at the Pokémons who are playing with each other," but May I'm not Manaphy's mother, you are Manaphy's mother" as she look at her and May was silent again

"Also May, a mother cannot choice their child's path, only the child can choose his or her path" added Marge as May was silent again, until she turn and see Manaphy," Marge, thank you" as Marge look at Manaphy also," Anytime" as Marge smile; suddenly a mech-hand grab Manaphy pull it toward a hot-air balloon with Team Aqua with Team Aqua symbols on it, appear.

Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union all of them with a Lombre appear," Lombre!"

"Team Aqua!" snapped the gang

"Can you people, see we having a good time?" demand Liza

"We don't care, since we have now have your Manaphy" mocked Matt

"Give Manaphy back!" shouted May as Shelly laugh," No!" as May about to tell order her Pokémons to attack, the Altaria who May save, fly toward the mech-arm and break it using Manaphy to land on Altaria's back, and fly toward May," Thank you, Altaria!" as Manaphy jump to its trainer

"Altaria just use Aerial Ace!" amazed Cress

"Hey, we steal Manaphy fair and square!" snapped Amber

"You other problems, you have to deal with!" warned May

"Blaziken Mega Evolve!" as she touches her Mega Ring, Blaziken started to glow and now turn into Mega Blaziken.

"Oh No!" wined Shelly as Lombre cheered," Lombre!"

"Mega Blaziken use Overheat!" shouted May as Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at causing to explode. While they fly.

"Every single time!" snapped Shelly

"Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!" shouted Team Aqua as they land on a nearby ocean as Lombre cheer," Lombre!"

(Hoenn Route 111: Evening)

"Thank you, Altaria for saving Manaphy" replied May as Manaphy cheered," Mannna!" as Altaria turn around to its flock, it's use one of its wings to pat on one of the Altaria, and the flock fly away, the one that May save turn to May and her friends.

"What going on?" confuse May

"I think Altaria want to go with you" explain Marge which made May shock," Is she right?" as Altaria nodded," Taaal!" which made May took out a Pokeball and tap it on Altaria's head, it went in," Welcome to my team, Altaria!"

"I got an Altaria!" pose May as Manaphy cheered," Manaphy!"

_Narrator:__ May have a new friend and learn a very important lesson from Marge; Will this cause May to change her mind of letting go of Manaphy again? Or will this not make any different?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_

_**(Author Note)**_

_**Altaria is the Swablu from the Pokémon Anime," True Blue Swablu"**_


	22. Entei the cave!

_Narrator:__ Our heroes are now sleeping, to get ready for a new day!_

(May's Dream)

May found herself in underwater; she see Manaphy swimming toward her, and between Manaphy was a huge shadow figures coming at them, May try to swim away with Manaphy, but her legs can't move, and suddenly she heard a female voice singing

"_Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its water slip away from me, but there you were to help me bear their weight, and in my soul you shall always be"_

"_Singer of the great ocean of old, keeps the soul of your heart ever strong"_

"_Listen to the wave that calm within your heart, and welcome the coming new future with your song"_

"_Let the sea of life become the ties that bond, let my prayer reach through them now to you"_

As the shadow figure was calm and swim always from May, she turn and see a glowing woman," Who are you?" as the glowing woman flash even more causing May to wake up.

(Hoenn Route 111: May Tent)

May found herself in her tent with Manaphy also awake.

((Hoenn Route 111: Outside)

May change into her outfit and went outside with her holding on Manaphy; she see all of her friends pack and are ready to go.

"Finally you are awake" inform Tate

"Sorry, I just have this weird dream" inform May as Cress pack the tent

"Nightmare?" worried Marge

"I don't know" inform May as Cress finish packing May's tent," We done packing and now are ready"

"Yeah, so which way?" asked May

"Well there two paths to Fallarbor Town, we can go to desert, but without Go-Goggles we can get lost, and other one is go to Fiery Path which is hot inside" answered Cress

"So, our choice are go the desert which we can get lost, or we can go the flame cave of doom" wined Tate

"So what now?" asked Marge as Liza use her Poketch," Let use the Coin Toss apps, Heads we go to the desert, and Tails we go to the Fiery Path" as everyone nodded agree, Liza push the button

(Fiery Path)

Tate just drink the last water," Great, it had to be Tails!" as everyone expect Marge are sweating

"How fair, now?" wined May as she wipe the sweat of Manaphy

"I don't know" replied Cress as he tries to find another water bottle but no luck and Liza notice Marge is not sweating," Why are you not sweating, Marge?"

"When you join Team Magma, you go a lot of hot places" replied Marge

"Lucky duck!" snapped Tate as Manaphy jump off from its trainer and spin around once, causing to rain on May and her friends; they are happy.

"Rain Dance!" cheered Cress

"Alright, Manaphy just learn a new move" added Marge as May hug Manaphy," Good job, Manaphy" as Manaphy cheered," Manaphy!" as suddenly a massive Pokémon- like leonine quadruped with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray mane along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane (making it look like smoke is coming out of a crater on its back) and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Also have gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar mustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes appear in front of May and her friends, they are shock the see the Pokémon.

"I can't be" shock the twins

"One of the Legendary beasts…" added Cress

"Entei!" shocked Marge as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex

[Entei the Volcano Pokémon; Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.]

Entei roar causing the rain to stop

"Hey, what you do that for?" demand Tate

"Entei is a fire Pokémon, I think this is its home" replied Marge

"Since Fire-Type Pokémons hate water, that why it did that" inform Cress as Manaphy jump off from its trainer and explain why it did Rain Dance to Entei. Entei nodded and about to leave but Marge shoot it," Entei wait, let me battle you!" as Entei face Marge," I choose you Ninetales!"

"You going to catch Entei!" shock May

"Of course, since it a legendary Pokémon, Ninetales use Flamethrower!" shouted Marge as Ninetales opens its mouth and an orange stream of fire is released from its mouth at the Entei, but no effect, and A pink orb appears in front of Entei's mouth and it releases a pinkish stream of fire from the orb at the Ninetales causing it to fainted," Ninetales, return!"

"It just use Flamethrower as well" warned May

"Usually Fire move won't be effect against Ninetales…." Inform Liza

"But Entei is a Legendary Pokémon, its Fire-move are stronger" added Tate

"I not done yet, go Swellow!" shouted Marge as Swellow appear," Swellow!"

"Swellow use Air Slash!" ordered Marge as Swellow's wings glow white and it flaps them, releasing multiple white glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the Entei, but no effect," Wing Attack!" Swellow's wings glow white and it slashes Entei with one of them.

"Still no effect!" warned May as Manaphy jump to its trainer, and Entei spits flames from its mouth which take the shape of the kanji 大 at Swellow causing it to fainted," No Swellow!" as Entei escape

"What was that?" asked Tate

"That was Fire Blast!" answered Liza as Marge return Swellow into its Pokeball," Of course, catching a Legendary Pokémon won't be that easy" as she smile, "Still it kind great actually"

"What you mean?" asked May as Manaphy is confusing as well," Mann?"

"I mean, I just battle a Legendary Pokémon, that was a great experience, nice time if I got lucky to meet Entei again, I will learn my mistake and try to do it a different way" explain Marge as May get it," I see"

(Hoenn Route 112)

May and her friends just got out of the cave," Finally we made it out of the cave!"

_Narrator:__May and her friends made out of the __Fiery Path, also they have a chance to meet Entei, one of the Legendary beasts, what else they are going to meet next?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	23. Top Forme!

_Narrator: May and friends still heading toward to Fallarbor Town for May's second Pokémon Contest so she can earn her next five ribbons!_

_(Hoenn Route 111)_

_"How much far?" asked May as Manaphy confuse as well," Mannn?"_

"Just about two-three days" answered Cress as he put away his PokeNav

"May, which Pokémons are you going to use?" asked Marge

"I think I use Beautifly for the Smart Conditions, and for the Beauty I could use…" replied May as Manaphy notice something" What it is Manaphy?"

"Mannna!" Manaphy pointed at something come out of the brush; it like a small, white hedgehog-like Pokémon it has green grass-like fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head which cause the heroes to shock.

"Two in one day!" amazed Marge

"You can said that again" inform the twins

"The Grass-type Legendary Pokémon, Shaymin!" shocked Cress as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex

[Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon; It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers, it has two forms; when it is in Land Forme it is a Grass-type and if is in Sky Forme, it is both Grass and Flying-type] as the picture changes into two of Shaymin's form.

Shaymin turn to the heroes," Min, Min, Min!" as Cress notices something," It looks like it telling us something" as Manaphy jump off from its trainer, and talking to Shaymin," Mannn?"

"Shaymin" replied sadly Shaymin

"Mannn!" shocked Manaphy as Shaymin run away from the heroes, and Manaphy turn to the heroes," Manaphy!" as it chase Shaymin

"Manaphy, where are you going?" asked May

"I think Manaphy want us to follow Shaymin" inform Tate as the heroes chase after them. After ten minutes of running they spotted Shaymin and Manaphy are with a girl about May's age who is injury. Our heroes are now with the girl who is injury.

"She look hurt!" inform Liza as Cress taking out his first-aid kit from his bag," Don't I'm a Doctor Connoisseur" as Cress treat the girl's wound and she started to open her eyes and see the heroes.

"Good you are wake" gladded Marge as Shaymin jump on the girl's lap and she pat it," Shaymin you got help… thank you"

"Shaymin" worried Shaymin as Manaphy jump to its trainer and the girl notice it," You have a legendry Pokémon with you"

"So do you" replied May as everyone said there name to the girl

"I'm Marley, and this is Shaymin" replied Marley as Shaymin replied as well," Shaymin!"

"So Marley, how come you are injury?" asked Tate

"A bad people did this" replied Marley which cause the heroes to shock," Bad People!" as Marley nodded

"Why?" asked Liza

"It because I'm an alien" replied Marley which cause the heroes to shocked even more," An alien"

"I'm kidding" inform Marley which cause the heroes to do an anime-fall down

"What with that girl?" demand Tate

"Some people do have unique taste" laugh nervously Cress

"Now joke is over" inform Marley as everyone got up including her; she is holding on to Shaymin

"_You the one making joke_" thought Liza

"They are actually after my Shaymin" inform Marley

"Since Shaymin is a legendary Pokémon, a lot of people will do anything to get their hands on it" inform Cress as May look at Manaphy," No kidding" as Marley notice it," By your face, it seen you are kind-like me" as May look at her," Yeah, a group of evil people are after my Manaphy"

"It kind of hard for us Trainers who catch legendary Pokémons to find bad people will take them from us" said Marley

"I didn't catch Manaphy, I raised it from an egg" inform May as Marley is shock," I see, no wonder your Manaphy is different than my Shaymin"

"What do you mean?" asked May

"I sense your bond between you and Manaphy are like a mother and child" replied Marley

"You could say that" added Marge

"Agreed" nodded the twins as suddenly two mech-arms caught Shaymin and Manaphy sending flying toward a hot-air balloon with a capital, big, red r on it.

"Prepare for trouble..." said a woman

" ...and make it double!" said a man

"To infect the world with devastation!" said a woman

"To blight all people in every nation!" said a man

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" said a woman

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" said a man

"Cassidy!" said woman

"And Butch, of course!" said man

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!" said Cassidy

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" said Butch

"Team Rocket!?" shock twins

"Cassidy!" snapped Marge

"And Bob!" added Cress as Butch did anime-fall down," Are you deaf, it BUTCH!"

"They are the bad people I'm talking about" inform Marley

"That right, we heard that there is a trainer that caught Shaymin" replied Cassidy

"We suppose to steal Shaymin from her, but we got lucky to see you guys again" added Butch

"Now we have two legendary Pokémons to give to the boss" laugh Cassidy as they are holding Shaymin and Manaphy in a glass box

"Not going to happen, go Swellow use Aerial Ace!" shouted Marge as she summon her Swellow flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then it becomes engulfed in streaks of white light and flies into the air-balloon cause to pop, the glass box the holding the Pokémons is falling down.

"Gothita, I choose you!" shouted Liza as Gothita appear," Goth!"

"Gothita, use you're Telekinesis, to catch the glass box" ordered Liza as Gothita's eyes glow light green and it raises both of its arms into the air. The glass box becomes surrounded in a light green aura and landed into the ground softly, May open the box, the Pokémons jump to its trainer as Team Rocket fall to the ground and got up," We are not done yet!"

"Shuckle, I choose you!" shouted Butch

"Go, Raticate!" shouted Cassidy as both Pokémons appear and Manaphy jump off from its trainer and is ready to fight. Shaymin look at Marley and they both nodded; Marley took out a Gracidea Flower from her basket and give it to Shaymin causing it to turn into it Sky Forme, and it is next to Manaphy.

"So that it Shaymin's Sky Forme" amazed Cress

"Big deal, Raticate use Bite!" ordered Cassidy

"Shuckle use Rollout!" added Butch as both Pokémons are heading toward the Legendary Pokémons

"Manaphy, use Water Gun!" shouted May

"Shaymin use Leaf Storm!" added Marley as both attacks hit their mark and sent them flying toward they trainers

"Now, Shaymin use Energy Ball!" shouted Marley

"Use Bubble beam, Manaphy" added May as both attacks hit their mark causing Team Rocket to fly," Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

(Hoenn Route 111: Evening)

"Thank you for helping me" replied Marley as both May and her shake hand while holding to their Legendary Pokémons

"Anytime" inform May as both trainers smile and walk away from each other

_Narrator: Our friends, just meet Marley a trainer who have Shaymin, a Legendary Pokémon, what else they are going to meet next?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Solosis_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_

**(Author Note)******

**Marley is from the anime," Keeping In Top Forme!"  
I know she didn't catch Shaymin, but fate let both meet each other again and they decide to go together.**


	24. The Hero Champion

_Narrator:__ May and her friends are having lunch, and are going to have another great day!_

(Hoenn Route 113)

"Gothita use Double Slap!" ordered Liza as Gothita is running toward Tate's Solosis," Quickly Solosis use Protect!" as Solosis was protect by Gothita's Double Slap. As they were practice their battle; Cress is making their lunch, and May is practicing for her Pokémon Contest with Marge's help.

"Solosis use Psychic!" shouted Tate as Solosis's eyes glow light blue and Gothita becomes surrounded in light blue. Solosis can then control the Gothita with its mind, it push Gothita back and hit the ground," Are you O.K, Gothita?" as Gothita got back up," Goth!"

"Good" shouted Liza happily as both Gothita and Solosis started to glow, and everyone notice it

"No way!" surprise Tate

"Solosis and Gothita are evolving!" inform Marge as Gothita turn into a black, humanoid Pokémon with slim arms and legs. There are two round black buns on each side of its head, with a smaller drop-shaped piece hanging from each. Adorning its hair are four white bows, two on each bun. It has a pale purple face with cyan eyes and red lips. It has two white bows on its body, which flares at the bottom to form a skirt shape. While Solosis turn into pale green with a large head, stubby arms, and a body that tapers to a point at the bottom. It has oval, black eyes and a red, diamond-shaped mouth. It is encased in a darker green, gelatinous substance that forms small, round bumps on the lower sides

"Gothorita!" shouted Gothorita

"Gothia evolve into Gothorita!" inform Cress

"Duo!" shouted Duosion

"Solosis just evolve into Duosion!" inform Marge as May check the two Pokémons in her Pokedex

[Duosion, the Mitosis Pokémon and the evolved form of Solosis; When their two divided brains think the same thoughts, their psychic power is maximized.]

[Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita; According to many old tales, it creates friends for itself by controlling sleeping children on starry nights.]

Both of the Pokémons It then forms a mass of thick light blue, blue and purple energy and fires it at fire at each and both of the attack hits each other.

"That was Psyshock!" inform Tate

"Wow, both our Pokémons learn new moves" added Liza as small giant snow suddenly appear little bit, and May notice it," What is this?" as she is holding on Manaphy

"They are ashes from the volcano" answered Marge

"We can't eat like this, the ashes will go to our foods" inform Cress as he put the food he just make in a bag as everyone pack their stuff, both of the twins put their Pokémons back into their Pokeball.

"So are we really?" asked Marge as she and her friends done packing

"Really!" nodded everyone as suddenly a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head Pokémons just caught Manaphy from May, and her friends see that

"A Skarmony!" warned Cress

"Manaphy!" worried May as the Skarmony got Manaphy in its claw as Marge about to call out her Pokémon, but they all heard a voice," Metagross use Hyper Beam!" as an orange beam hit Skarmony. May caught Manaphy," Manaphy are you alright?" as Manaphy nodded," Manaphy!" as Skarmoy hit the ground hard," Pokeball go!" as a the man with the Metagross throw a Pokeball at the Skarmoy it went in and the Pokeball is shaking and flashing red light, the gang look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. The man garbs it and turn to the heroes. May, Marge and the twins were shock to see this man with his Metagross by his side.

"Is your Manaphy alright?" asked the man as the May, Marge and the twins were still shock," You are Steven Stone!" as Steven Stone (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) greeted them," Yes I am, but I'm more surprise a trainer mange to catch a Legendary Pokémon"

"It a long stories" inform May nervously

"Hey who is this?" asked Cress

"Oh yeah, you are not from Hoenn Region, this is Steven Stone currently the champion of the Hoenn League" answered May as Steven smile but his suddenly feel pain

"What wrong?" asked May as Steven fall to the ground," It my heart" as Cress run toward him," Don't worry, I'm a Doctor Connoisseur" as Steven raise his hand to stop Cress," It O.K. there is no treat of my health"

"What do you mean?" asked May as Manaphy is confuse as well," Mannn?"

"I'm dying" replied Steven as he got up and everyone was shock to here that

"My heart is in a bad health" explain Steven

"If you are dying, you who is going to be the champion of this region?" asked Marge

"I was plan to let Wallace to become my Successor" answered Steven

"Wallace" shocks the twins

"Wallace as in, Wallace the famous Coordinator?" asked Cress

"Yes, he was also used to be the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City" replied Liza

"Right now, his master, Jun is the Gym Leader now" added Tate as Marge notice a stone on top of Metagross's head," Hey, isn't that a Key Stone?" as everyone now notice it

"That right, and this is my Mega Ring" Steven show a gauntlet that is the same as Wattson's Mega Ring. Steven also notice that May have a Mega Ring as well," I notice you have a Mega Ring"

"That right, my Blaziken can Mega Evolve" replied May

"By the way I'm May" added May

"I'm..." Marge about said her name, but Steven interrupted her," I know all your name, you father told me all about you and your friends"

"You know of my father?" asked May as Manaphy is confusing as well," Mannn?"

"Of course, I battle him went I started my journey, I was asking where is Wallace, but he don't know, he also told me about your Manaphy and Team Aqua as well" explain Steven

"So you are trying to find Wallace?" confuse Liza as Steven nodded," Yes, do you know where he is, since you two are Gym Leaders of this Region" as both the twins shake their hand

"Sorry, last time I heard after he give his Gym Leader states away, he was trailing the world to become a better Coordinator" inform Tate

"I see, but I need to find him to tell him about me" inform Steven as suddenly a mech-hand grab Manaphy who is in the middle of the twins pull it toward a hot-air balloon with Team Aqua symbols on it.

Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union all of them with a Lombre appear," Lombre!"

"Team Aqua!" snapped Steven

"Not this again" added Marge

"Can't you guys see we have important stuff to do?" demand Tate

"We have important stuff as well, you brat!" shouted Amber

"Yeah, by stealing your Manaphy" added Matt as Manaphy try to get out of the mech-arm

"Blazkien, I choose you!" shouted May as Blazkien appear next to Metagross," Blaze!"

"Hang on, Manaphy, Mommy coming!" shouted May as Steven is next to her," Let me help!" as both trainers nodded, and touch their Mega Ring

"Blazkien Mega Evolve!" shouted May as Blazkien turn into Mega Blazkien," Blaze!"

"Metagross Mega Evolve!" shouted Steven as Metagross turn into Mega Metagross," Meta!"

"Not again!" wined Shelly as Lombre cheered," Lombre!"

"Mega Metagross use Psychic!" shouted Steven as Metagross eyes turn blue and break the arm that cause Manaphy to fall, but Blazkien jump and come it and give to May," Thank you!"

"I hate when they Mega Evolve because it is cheating" wined Shelly as Lombre cheered," Lombre!"

"Mega Metagross use Hyper Beam!" ordered Steven as Metagross fire an orange beam

"Mega Blaziken use Overheat!" added May as Blaziken turn red and split out a powerful fire from its mouth, both attacks hit the balloon causing it to explore and causing Team Aqua to fly to a nearby ocean, "Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!"

(Hoenn Route 113: Evening)

"May, I want you to have this" inform Steven as he give May a stone

"A Moon Stone!" inform Marge

"Yes, you see I love collect stones, I heard from your father that you have a Jigglypuff, use this stone that can let Jigglypuff to evolve" explain Steven

"Well, thank you" replied May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!" as Steven wave good-bye to the heroes

_Team States:_

_Narrator: Our friends just meet Steven Stone the champion of the Hoenn Region, also a man who give May a Moon Stone, will May use this Moon Stone?_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_

**(Author Note)**

**Steven's outfit is from the Game, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ver.**


	25. Old Rivals Appear Part 1

_**(This chapter thanks to .50)**_

_Narrator:__May and her friends__ are finally at Fallarbor Town, now May will enter her second contest, but she is meeting some familiar faces_

(Contest Hall: Outside)

"We finally here" inform May as Manaphy cheered as well," Mannn!"

"Good luck on your contest May" inform Cress

"Thanks Cress" replied May as the door open, and May was shock to see the person, and that person notice her and her friends," May?"

"Drew!?" shock May as Manaphy was confuse," Mannn?"

"Who Drew?" asked the twins

"He is one my rival" answered May as her voice sound seriously and Drew walk toward May's group and notice that May is holding Manaphy," Wow, I surprise you manage to catch a Legendary Pokémon"

"It a long stories" inform May

"Do tell, I wonder how a unskilled Coordinator like you manage to catch one" teased Drew as the May snapped," What did you say?" as Manaphy also sound mad a use Bubblebeam at him causing him to soaked. And May and her friends laugh," Nice one Manaphy" as Manaphy was proud what it did," Mannn!"

"I thought I heard a familiar voice" inform a familiar voice as everyone turn and see a person walk toward them

"Harley!" shock May

"Who that?" asked Cress

"Another one of my rival" answered May as Harley notice Manaphy "I surprise you manage to catch a Legendary Pokémon"

"It a long stories" inform May

"Wow, May you have a lot of rivals" inform Marge as both May's rivals notice the person

"Wait a minute, aren't you Marge?" asked Harley as Marge nodded

"Are you entering this contest as well?" asked Drew as Marge shock her head," Actually" as she show them her Contest Ribbons Case, she open it; it show four blue ribbons in a row.

"You already won all four Beauty Ribbons!?" shock Drew

"About you guys" asked May as Drew open his case; he have two blue ribbons, and Harley have one pink ribbon

"You already won the Super Rank Beauty Contest already" inform May as Drew nodded," What about you?" as May open her Contest Ribbons Case; show all of her ribbons which made both of her rivals shock.

"You won all five normal ribbons…." shock Drew

"From each categories" shock Harley as Tate notice the time on his Poketch," May you have to sign up for your contest"

"We talk later, see you guys later" inform May as she and her friends went in; Marge turn to May's rival," You should see May's performants, it will be good" as she went in the Contest Hall

(Contest Hall: Stage)

Liza, Tate, Cress, and Marge who is holding Manaphy are in the audience, and Drew and Harley are behind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Normal Beauty Contest!" announced Contest announcer as everyone cheered.

"Now for our judge, Contest Judge Joy!" Contest announcer pointed at Joy," Happy to be here"

This Joy wearing a pink dress.

"O.K now let use meet out Coordinators!" as four people enter the stage one of them is May dress up in formal medieval-themed outfits. May wears a white, pink and red ball gown decorated with tiny bows and with a decoration similar to a Beautifly wings on the back, on her head is a pink bow.

"May!" cheered May's friends as Manaphy cheered as well," Mannn!"

"Now it time for Primary Judging!" inform the Contest announcer as everyone Coordinators summon their Pokémons, and the Pokémons are Lilligant, Mothim, Sentret, one by one the Joy tells how she feels about these Pokémons and now it May's turn as enter the center of the stage," Take the stage, Altaria" as Judge Joy look at May's Pokémon," It look beautiful with it wings look like a cloud, a great choice!"

"She said that again" inform Liza as the first round is over and the audience vote.

"Now we for the second and the final round, the Appeal, here the Coordinators show their Pokémons performant" inform the Contest announcer as three of the Coordinators did their performant, now its May turn," Altaria use Mist!" as Altaria opens its mouth and a thick white cloud sprays out of it that cover it," Now Dragon Dance!" in the mist Altaria swings its wings around like a ballerina would causing the mist to disappear and showing Altaria dance and glowing red. This made the crowd go wild.

"Wow, by covering itself with Mist and use Dragon Dance it like it the mist is dancing with it!" amazed Joy

"Now contest is over, let see who is our winner…." Inform the Contest announcer as the screen show picture of every Coordinator with their Pokémons, under those picture are black rectangle

"First, the vote of the first round!" inform the Contest announcer as pink color fill from the left inside of the black rectangle.

"Look like May have the most vote of the first round" inform Tate

"Now, the vote of the second round, and remember this only work for our judges" remind Contest announcer as May's bar reach to the end

"May and Altaria are the winner!" inform Contest announcer as May enter the center of the stage; Contest Judge Joy give May a blue ribbon," I won the Super Beauty Ribbon!" with Altaria by her side," Taaa!"

"Yes!" cheered Liza as Manaphy cheered," Mannn"

"Big deal, she just won one ribbon" inform Drew as Marge smile," We see about that"

(Contest Hall: 20 minutes later)

"This is amazing everyone, May have won four ribbons from each categories!" amazed Contest announcement as the screen replay May's act. May won the coolness and toughness by using Baziken, and using her Beautifly, she won the smartness. This made both Drew and Harley shock. But Harley was shock even more and thought," _She won all four super ribbons from each categories, next will be the cute categories which mean I have to face her next, but if she use her Manaphy, I will lose!" _

"Hey is May using her Manaphy for the Cute Categories?" asked Liza

"No, she told me she is using her Jigglypuff" answered Marge

"_What, she is using a Jigglypuff, that fine by me!" _thought Harley and give an evil smile

_Narrator: May meet her rivals once more, but Drew already have to Beauty Ribbons and Harley have one Cute Ribbons, which means May have to face him, Will May beat Harley?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	26. Old Rivals Appear Part 2

_Narrator: May won four Super ribbons already, now she in the Super Cute Contest which she have to face May's rival, Harley!_

(Contest Hall: Locker Room)

May is getting ready for her next contest and her friends' deicide it visits her.

"May, good luck!" inform Marge as Manaphy jump to its trainer, and Harley walk past to the group," She right, you need it" as he laugh past them

"I really, hope you take that guy down" Liza pointed at Harley as Manaphy jump to Marge

(Contest Hall: Stage)

May's friends find seats for them and Drew was behind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Super Cuteness Contest!" announced Contest announcer as everyone cheered.

"Now for our judge, Contest Judge Joy!" Contest announcer pointed at Joy," Happy to be here"

"I hope May know, what she is doing" worried Cress

"Don't May, already won four Super Ribbons" remind Tate

"And I bet she will win this easily" added Liza

"She just got lucky!" snapped Drew

"I don't think it luck, and I believe it skill" inform Marge as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"

"O.K now let use meet out Coordinators!" as four people enter the stage two of them is May who still wearing her dress, and Harley still have his formal outfit.

"What, Harley is not dressing up?" confuse Liza as Manaphy was confuse as well," Mannn?"

"Everyone has their own taste" inform Cress

"Now it time for Primary Judging!" inform the Contest announcer as two Coordinators summon their Pokémons; a Chimecho and Litwick

"Now it Harley turn!" inform Contest announcer as Harley summon his Pokémons," Wigglytuff" as his Pokémon is at the center of the stage. Everyone in the crowd was scary of his Pokémon

"His Wigglytuff have a scary taste" inform Cress

"Agreed" said May's friends

"_They will see the cuteness of my Wigglytuff, because it the final form of Jigglypuff it will be much cuter, when they are their final form" _thought Harley as Joy look at the Pokémon," I'm afraid I have to say this, but that Wigglytuff is not cute at all" which cause Harley to be shock," What!" as Joy continued," I give me a cold shiver each time I look at it" as Harley's mouth drop.

"The truth hurt" inform Tate

"You can said that again" added Liza as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"

"Next is May the girl who won the four ribbons from each categories!" as May went to the center of the stage," O.K Jigglypuff take the stage!" inform May," Jigglypuff!" as the crowd cheered and Joy look at the Pokémon," That Jigglypuff give me warm feeling that made me to hug and use as a pillow to go to sleep well" as Harley was shock to hear that," _What, how dare they, think that her worthless Jigglypuff is cuter than my lovely Wigglytuff, I show them!" _as the first round is over and the audience vote.

"Now we for the second and the final round, the Appeal, here the Coordinators show their Pokémons performant" inform the Contest announcer as two of the Coordinators did there performant, now its Harley turn," Now Wigglytuff use Focus Blast!" as Wigglytuff puts its hands together and creates a light blue ball of energy, but it explode causing smoke, when the smoke clear Wigglytuff fainted cause Harley to shock," WHAT!"

"What happen?" confuse Liza as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mannn?"

"Look like he didn't train his Wigglytuff well" replied Marge

"What you mean?" asked Tate as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mannn?"

"She mean, Focus Blast is a very hard move to use, your Pokémon need a lot of focus and very hard training" explain Cress

"If your Pokémon don't have two of these things, your Focus Blast's move will explode like his" added Marge

"Well, I'm sorry to said this but since it doing nothing, I have no choice to give you no points" inform Joy which cause Harley to shock even more," Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttt!"

"Poor Guy" informs the twins

"That what you get to not train well" added Marge

""Now it May and Jigglypuff turn!" inform Contest announcer as May and Jigglypuff enter the center of the stage "Ready, Jigglypuff?" as Jigglypuff nodded," Jiggly!" as May is ready," O.K use your Ice Beam on the floor!" as Jigglypuff open its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of Jigglypuff's mouth. Light blue beams are then released from the ball and freezing the floor," Now Jigglypuff use Sing while you ice skating on the ice floor!" as Jigglypuff jump where is froze and started to ice skating while singing," ~Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff ~" which cause the crowd to cheered and Jigglypuff jump to next to its trainer and May with her Jigglypuff took a bow,

"It looks like a cute ice show, very well done!" amazed Joy

"Now contest is over, let see who is our winner…." Inform the Contest announcer as the screen show picture of every Coordinator with their Pokémons, under those picture are black rectangle

"First, the vote of the first round!" inform the Contest announcer as pink color fill from the left inside of the black rectangle, not Harley still have an empty black rectangle.

"Wow, no one vote for him!" inform Tate

"Now, the vote of the second round, and remember this only work for our judges" remind Contest announcer as May's bar reach to the end, but Harley still have an empty black rectangle.

"I almost feel sorry for Harley" inform Liza

"May and Jigglypuff are the winner, she did it, she actually did it and won all five ribbons from each categories!" inform Contest announcer as May enter the center of the stage; Contest Judge Joy give May a pink ribbon," I won the Super Cuteness Ribbon!" with Jigglypuff by her side," Jigglypuff!"

Drew can't believe his eyes; May won all five Super Ribbons.

(Contest Hall: Outside)

May and her friends are outside talking what to do next, while Harley see them behind the tree," You just got lucky, I will win the Super Cute Ribbon as long it take me!" as Harley leave. Drew walk about to leave, but May notice him," Drew where are you going?" as Drew turn," I'm going to the next contest, which is in Slateport City" as Drew turn and May just inform," I hope we meet each other in the Grand Festival"

"Please, taking you down will be easy" inform Drew as he leave

"Man, that guy is a charmer" teased Liza

"It O.K, because I feel the same way as his is" inform May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"

_Narrator: May now have ten ribbons, will she won all five from the next contest?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	27. Ocean Melody

_**(Author Note: Last chapter was a thank not for .50, I don't know why it said just .50)**_

_Narrator: Our friends sleep in the Pokémon Center of Fallarbor Town, to get ready for a new day!_

_(May's Dream)_

_May found herself in underwater with Manaphy, they heard a woman voice singing_

_"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its water slip away from me, but there you were to help me bear their weight, and in my soul you shall always be"_

"_Singer of the great ocean of old keeps the soul of your heart ever strong"_

"_Listen to the wave that calm within your heart, and welcome the coming new future with your song"_

"_Let the sea of life become the ties that bond, let my prayer reach through them now to you"_

_"A touch let me see within your soul, hear the song that lay inside"_

_"And I knew that though we may one day part, the song within would never have died"_

_"From their heart to mine now these words shall become melody, passed across the sea now born anew"_

_"With the power of your melody will lift the spirit, reach for your dreams and it won't be long"_

_As she was singing all water-like Pokémons were swimming past May and Manaphy. She and Manaphy spot the glowing woman where all the water Pokémons are swimming toward. The glowing woman look at May and Manaphy, she smile as she glow brighter that cause May to wake up._

_(Pokémon Center: Inside of Fallarbor Town)_

_All of her friends are waiting for her, just them May who is holding on Manaphy walk toward her friends._

_"About time, you woke up!" wined Tate as Marge notice something wrong," May, you look down, what wrong?"_

_"Nothing, Manaphy and I have this weird dream again" replied May_

_"Really?" shocked Cress as Nurse Joy walk toward the group," Excuse me, which one of you is May?" as May lift her hand up," That will be me" as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"_

_"Professor Birch having a message to you right now" informs Nurse Joy_

_"Professor Birch?" echoed May as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mannn?" as she and her friends walk toward a PC, and Professor Birch appear in the screen," Hello May!"_

_"Hello, Professor Birch, guess what I won ten ribbons" inform May as she show them to him and Manaphy," Mannn!"_

_"That great!" amazed Birch_

_"So, Professor Birch what do you want to see me about?" asked May_

_"I want you to do a favor for me" inform Birch_

_"Of course, what it is?" asked May_

_"I like you to meet two of my colleagues, they live in Route 114, they a rumor there is a Mega Stone in the cave near their home, and they need your help to get it" explain Birch as May nodded," Sure we can help" as Birch's image disappear," I knew I can count on you and your friends" As May and her friends about to leave, they see bunch of trainers with their fainted Pokémons._

_"What happen?" asked Tate_

_"We were battle a wild Dragonair using these amazing water-type move, those so powerful it cause our Pokémons to fainted" explain one of the trainers_

_"A wild Dragonair did all of those!" shocked Marge as she look all the trainers_

_"Where did you see this Dragonair?" asked Liza_

_"In the water of the bridge between this town and Route 114" answered a female trainer as May and her friends look at each other_

_"You guys know what I thinking?" asked May_

_"Let me guess, you want to go to the bridge and try to catch that Dragonair for your Pokémon Contest" replied Marge as May nodded," Yes with that Dragonair I sure I can win the other two contest"_

_"I think we sure all try to catch that Pokémon" added Cress_

_"Yeah, because Dragonair is a rare Dragon Pokémon" inform Tate_

_"They are very hard to find" added Liza_

_May and her friends leave the Pokémon center and walk to the bridge._

_(Route 114: Bridge)_

_May and her friends spotted an old friends of their," Misty!?" as Misty turn and see them; she was with Togekiss, Marill and Mahri. May and Misty were explain why are they doing here. It seems they both want to catch that Dragonair. Misty give each of them Fishing Rod, and Cress take out his Azurill; Now Marill, Mahri, Manaphy and Azurill are playing with each other. After a few minutes, Cress rod caught something, he pull it out, it have a green, ovoid body, tapering off in the rear to a trapezoidal tail fin. A thick black stripe covers the top of their body from mouth to tail and a white, dorsal fin with four protrusions resembling spikes with red striped._

_"A Basculin!" shocked Misty as May check the Pokémon in her Pokedex_

_[Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon; Red and blue Basculin usually do not get along, but sometimes members of one school mingle with the other's school.]_

_"It not Dragonair, but beggar cannot be choicer, go Panpour!" shouted Cress as Panpour appear on the ground facing Basculin. The wild Basculin_'s_ body glows yellow and jump toward Panpour," Dodge it!" as Panpour dodge the attack," Pan!"_

_"That was Double-Edge!" warned Misty_

_"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Cress as Panpour's arm grow white and hit the Basculin hard, "Pan!"_

_"Now Water Gun!" added Cress as Panpour split out water from its mouth at Basculin," Now Pokeball go!" as Cress throw a Pokeball at Basculin which went it_. _The Pokeball is shaking and flashing red light, the gang look at it for a minute, then the flash went off and stop shaking. May garb the Pokeball that caught Basculin and did a pose with Panpour," Yes I caught a Basculin!" and Panpour shouted," Panpour!" as suddenly a huge water splash, everyone turn and see a machine Blastoise._

_"Again!?" wined Misty_

"Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union All of them as Lombre cheered," Lombre!"

"Team Aqua!" snapped the gang

_"Don't you guys ever learn!?" demand Tate_

_"We do, but we learn our mistake and make it better" replied Amber_

_"Just like our new mech-Blastoise v2" added Matt as May heard a voice in her head,"__ Sing the Ocean Melody!" __ as May started to sing._

_"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its water slip away from me, but there you were to help me bear their weight, and in my soul you shall always be"_

_May's friends were surprise that she is singing at the time like this._

_"May, less singing and more action" inform Tate as Cress's Floatzel and his Basculin, Misty's Golduck, and Mahri's Seel appear out of their Pokeball, which cause the heroes to be shock. _

"_Singer of the great ocean of old keeps the soul of your heart ever strong"_

_All of Team Aqua's Pokémons also appear out of their Pokeball._

_"What going on!?" demand Shelly as Lombre cheered," Lombre!"_

"_Listen to the wave that calm within your heart, and welcome the coming new future with your song"_

"_Let the sea of life become the ties that bond, let my prayer reach through them now to you"_

_All of the wild water-type Pokémons appear from the lake._

_"Wow!" amazed Liza_

_"How is she doing this?" shocked Marge_

_"A touch let me see within your soul, hear the song that lay inside"_

_"And I knew that though we may one day part, the song within would never have died"_

_All the water Pokémons did a Water Gun attack on the mech-Blastoise causing to fly toward the sky; as the water stop. The Mech-Blastoise fall down to a nearby ocean, "Team Aqua splashing to the sea again!"_

_"From their heart to mine now these words shall become melody, passed across the sea now born anew"_

_"With the power of your melody will lift the spirit, reach for your dreams and it won't be long"_

_As May stop singing, everyone just look at her._

_"May, what was that?" asked Marge _

_"I don't know" answered May_

_Narrator: May discover a new power within her, what next strange going to happen next?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	28. Mega Power Part: 1

**(Author Note: I still don't know why that last chapter, is like that, I'm so very sorry that this stories have a lot of mess up, but I'm thank the people who are still reading this)**

_Narrator: May and her friends left Misty, and are now heading to Route 114 to meet Professor Birch's two colleagues, but May's friends question about May's real powers!_

(Hoenn Route 114)

"So, let me get this straight, you heard a voice in your head?" confuse Tate as he and his friends are walking

"That told you to sing?" added Liza

"That what I am telling you guys" remind May

"_She sings a song that make all the Water-Type Pokémons obey her, like the Sea Priestess, could May be…." _Thought Marge as Cress shouted," Hey guys, we are here!" as everyone look and see a wooded house. May knock the door," Hello, is everyone here?" but no one answer as May continued knock," Professor Birch send us?" still no answer.

"Maybe, they not home" inform Marge as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mannn?" Suddenly a big explosion appear behind the house

"What was that?" shocked Tate

"It coming from the back of the house" informs Cress as he and his friends run toward the back. As the run to the back they see a familiar person.

"Lisia!" shocked May as she sees her Ali is Mega Altaria

"Who that person she battling?" asked Liza as everyone look the other way; they see a blonde woman with a bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout.

"That Cynthia currently champion of Sinnoh Region!" shocked Marge as her friends are shock as well and May check Cynthia's Pokémon.

[Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon and the evolved form of Gabite; It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees.]

"That Cynthia's ace Pokémon!" informs Marge as Cynthia order an attack," Use Dragon Rush!" as Garchomp flies at the opponent and the two appendages on its head glow light blue. Then, its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and it slams into Ali, but suddenly the blue aura disappear," Ali use Moonblast!" as Ali spreads its wings wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at Garchomp, causing to leave heavily damage.

"What happen?" shock May as Manaphy as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mannn?"

"Dragon-Type move will do not effect on Fairy-Type Pokémons, and Fairy-Type move can do very heavily damage to Dragon-Type Pokémons" explain Cress

"Since Ali is Mega Altaria, her types change into Dragon and Fairy!" added Marge

"Time to end this, Ali use Ice Beam!" ordered Lisia as Ali opens her beak and a light blue ball forms in front of her. She then fires light blue beams from the ball at Garchomp," Dodge it!" as Garchomp use its speed to fly to the sky causing the attack miss," Now, use Giga Impact!" as its body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomp's body and it flies into the Ali with great force. Causing Ali to fainted," No, Ali!" as Lisia run toward to Ali, and she went back to its original form," Are you O.K?" as Ali lift her head up," Taalll!"

"That was a great battle" inform Cynthia as she with her Pokémon walk toward Lisia and Ali

"Lisia!" shouted May as Lisia and Cynthia turn and see May's group. After they said there name to each other, Cynthia notice May is holding Manaphy

"I'm surprise you manage to catch a Legendary Pokémon" shock Cynthia

"It a long stories" replied May as two more person show up

"Look like we have more visitors" inform one of the women as everyone turn and see them

"Who are you guys?" asked Tate

"I'm Lanette" answered Lanette

"And I'm her older sister, Brigette" added Brigette as everyone said their name to the sisters

"So you are May that; Professor Birch sent, and it true that you have a Legendary Pokémon" inform Brigette as she look at Manaphy

"So, you two know why we are here?" asked Liza

"You guys are helping us to find a Mega Stone" replied Brigette as Cress turn to Lisia and Cynthia," So why are you two here?"

"I want to be stronger, to do that I need to learn Mega Evolve" explain Cynthia as she show her Mega Ring which is a necklace.

"Lanette spotted me in Fallarbor Town, and asked me to go with her; I more surprise that you are with her" Lisia pointed at Marge as she just smile to Lisia, "By the way have many contest ribbons you have?" asked Lisia as both Coordinators show their ribbons," Amazing, you won 10 ribbons, and of course that you won all five ribbons already!

"Oh yeah, check this out; Altaria take the stage!" shouted May as May's Altaria appear beside of Ali

"Wow, May you now have an Altaria!" shocked Lisia as suddenly they heard a laugh; everyone turn, and see a hot-air balloon with Team Aqua's symbols on it.

Make sure you prepare…." said the girl

"For Trouble…." said the bald man

"To make the world in water….: said the man

"To united the sea…." said the bald man

"To announce both of sea and beauty…: said the girl

"I'm Matt" announced the man

"I'm Amber" announced the bald man

"and I'm Shelly" and the girl

"We are Team Aqua, and we the master of the ocean!" union all of them with a Lombre appear," Lombre!"

"Team Aqua!" snapped the heroes

"Who?" confuse Cynthia

"They are a group of people who want to steal my Manaphy!" explain May as Manaphy also sound mad," Mannn!"

"That right nothing will stand our way!" inform Shelly as everyone heard a new laugh; everyone turn the other way, and see another hot-air balloon with a big red R on it.

" ...and make it double!" said a man

"To infect the world with devastation!" said a woman

"To blight all people in every nation!" said a man

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" said a woman

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" said a man

"Cassidy!" said woman

"And Butch, of course!" said man

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!" said Cassidy

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" said Butch

"Team Rocket!?" shock twins

"Cassidy!" snapped Marge

"And Buffy!" added Cress as Butch did anime-fall down," BUFFY, that a girl name, it BUTCH!"

"What you want?" demand May

"We want that Manaphy of yours" replied Cassidy, which made Team Aqua mad," Hey we are the one going to steal that Manaphy!"

"Who you guys supposed to be?" confuse Cassidy

"We are Team Aqua!" snapped Shelly

"Never heard of you guys" laugh Butch which made Matt mad," Yeah, we never heard you second-rate team before!" which made Butch mad," Second-Rate, you take the back!"

"We don't have time to play with you people, we have to steal that girl's Manaphy!" inform Amber

"Not we, steal it first; go Raticate!" shouted Cassidy

"You too, Hitmontop!" added Butch

"You want a battle, Go Lombre!" ordered Shelly

"I choose you Pelipper!" added Amber

"Go, Azumarill!" shouted Matt as the battle between Team Aqua and Team Rocket, they haven't notice that May and the others are gone.

(Meteor Falls)

"When those idiots to busy fight each other…" inform Tate

"We manga to sneak out" added Liza as they all enter the cave, after they walk for hours, they spot a crystal, that shine very bright.

"It that a Mega Stone?" asked May as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mannn?"

"Yes, it is called Garchompite; it allows Garchomp to Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp" explain Lanette as Cynthia pick the crystal up, causing the ceiling fell rocks on May, Manaphy, Lisia, and Cynthia, which caused everyone to shock," MAY!"

_Narrator: May, Manaphy, Lisia, and Cynthia are now in rumble of rocks, are they alive or is this the end of May's Journey?_

(Route 114: House)

All Team Aqua and Team Rocket's Pokémons are now fainted, so are their trainer

**(Author Note)**

**Lanette and Brigette are from the game Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire**

**Cynthia's outfit is the same from the Anime; Pokémon Best Wish.**


	29. Mega Power Part: 2

_Narrator: We left our heroes, where May, Manaphy, Lisia, and Cynthia are trap themselves in brunch of rocks on them!_

(Meteor Falls: Inside)

As May's friends about to take out their Pokémon to help May and the others, they heard their voice.

"Garchomp Mega Evolve!" shouted Cynthia

"Ali Mega Evolve!" shouted Lisia

"Blaziken Mega Evolve!" shouted May as all three Mega Pokémons push all the rocks that are buried them away.

"May, Cynthia, Lisia!" worried Lanette as she was glad to see her friends are alright.

"Are you three, alright?" asked Brigette

"Yeah, we are good" answered May as Manaphy cheered," Mann!"

"Good thing that Garchomp touch the Garchompite, otherwise we will be buried alive" inform Cynthia as she turn to her Garchomp," Right Garchomp?" as Cynthia notice something wrong with Garchomp. Suddenly Garchomp roar crazy," CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" as it goes berserk hitting the wall by using her head which cause everyone to shock," Garchomp what's wrong?" as Garchomp turn and fly away to the exit

"What happen to Garchomp?" shocked Cress

"When a Pokemon become first Mega Evolve, sometime they go berserk" explain Brigette

"But, my Blaziken didn't berserk, when it first Mega Evolve" inform May

"That because, it rarely happen" answered Brigette as everyone head to the exit

(Meteor Falls: outside)

Everyone is now outside; they are seeing Garchomp destroying rocks around it.

"Mega Blaziken stop Garchomp from hurting from itself" ordered May as Blaziken jump toward Garchomp," Blaze!"

"You too, Ali!" added Lisia as Ali fly toward Garchomp

"Floatzel, you help us out as well!" shouted Cress as he summons his Pokémon.

"Be careful, everything living thing will be an enemy in Garchomp's eyes" warned Brigette as Garchomp turn and see the Pokémons that are facing it, which cause Garchomp to roar," CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" even everyone feel the power of the roar that Garchomp lead out, then Garchomp crouches its body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appear and spin around her body. Then, multiple gray rocks are released from the rings.

"Watch it, Garchomp's Stone Edge!" warned Cynthia, but it was too late, the Pokémons try to dodge them, and all three of them got hit. Garchomp flies into the air and her body become surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomp's body and she flies into all three of the Pokémons with great force.

"Giga Impact!" warned Tate

"May, Lisia, Cress, you have to order your Pokémon to attack Garchomp!" inform Cynthia

"Are you sure!?" shocked May as Cynthia look at Garchomp, and then back to May," Do it!"

"O.K, Mega Blaziken use Overheat!" nodded May as Blaziken's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at the Garchomp.

"Ali use Moonblast!" shouted Lisia as Ali spreads its wings wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at Garchomp

"Floatzel, use Water Gun!" added Cress as Floatzel releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Garchomp

All of three attack cause Garchomp heavily damage; but Garchomp still won't stand down as she open her mouth and fires an orange beam at the three Pokémons causing them to fainted. Blaziken and Ali went back to their original form.

"Blaziken!" worried May as Blaziken try to get up," Blaze!"

"Ali!" worried Lisia as Ali try to get up," Taaal!"

"Floatzel!" worried Cress as Floatzel try to get up," Float!"

Garchomp walk toward Blaziken, and one of her fins glow white and is about to hit Blaziken," Blaziken return!" as Blaziken return into the Pokeball, Garchomp hit the ground using one of its fin.

"You too, Ali return!" inform Lisia

"You as well, Floatzel!" added Cress as Cynthia walk toward the raging Garchomp

"Cynthia, what are you doing!?" shocked May as Manaphy is worried as well," Mannn!" as Cynthia keep on walking toward Garchomp," Garchomp was my first Pokémon when she was a Gible, I will not leave her like this!" as Garchomp look at her, and Garchomp's body glows orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs.

"Watch Cynthia, it Garchomp's Draco Meteor!" warned Marge, but Cynthia just ignores her as she keep on walking toward Garchomp, one of the orb almost hit her on her right side. One orb hit in front of her; but she keeping on walking to Garchomp. As she got to Garchomp, she hug her," Garchomp, remember me and all the time we have together, remember the battle we fought, remember who we face many challenge to become champion of the Sinnoh region. Please remember all those good times we have, remember who you are!" as a tear come out of Cynthia and Garchomp which cause Garchomp to stop, and return to its original form. Both of the Pokémon and Cynthia fall down.

"Cynthia, Garchomp!" worried May

(Brigette and Lanette's house)

Cynthia open her eyes, she found herself in a bed, the door open; it was May with Manaphy in her arm," Look like you are awake"

"May, what happen?" asked Cynthia as she got up

"After, you and Garchomp fainted we carry you both here in, Brigette and Lanette's house" answered May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"

"I see, then what happen to Garchomp?" asked Cynthia

"Right now, Cress is with Garchomp outside treating her wound" answered May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"

(Brigette and Lanette's house: Outside)

May and Cynthia walk to the backyard, and see Garchomp in perfect health," Garchomp!" as she run toward Garchomp and Garchomp fly toward Cynthia; they both hug each other. Cynthia notices that Garchomp is wearing a collar around her neck.

"That collar has the Garchompite stone, which I made it myself!" inform Brigette

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked May

"I think I should go to the Kalos Region, I heard there is a person can help me of the Mega Evolution" replied Cynthia

"And I bet you five are going the next Pokémon Contest?" asked Lisia as May nod, "Yes, to win my third Contest!"

_Narrator: Our heroes see the bond between Cynthia and her Garchomp, what next amazing thing going to our May and her friends?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Altaria_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	30. Roll On, Donphan

_Narrator: May and her friends left route 114, are now in Fallarbor Town, to get some supplies._

(Poké Mart)

May and her friends have now left the store.

"Good thing, I'm a Shop Connoisseur to find these Go-Goggles" inform Cress

"Now, we don't have to go back to the Fiery Path anymore" added Marge

"Good, that cave is hot as the sun" reminded Tate as the leave Fallarbor Town

(Hoenn Route 113)

May and her friends are walking until they were attack by a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks extends from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three toes.

"Who that Pokémon!?" demand Tate as May check her Pokedex

[Donphan, the Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Phanpy; If Donphan were to tackle with its hard body, even a house could be destroyed. Using its massive strength, the Pokémon helps clear rock and mud slides that block mountain trails]

"So what the deal with his Pokémon?" demand Liza

"Wild Donphan hate when someone in its area" explain Cress as Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, at the gang, but they all dodge the attack, causing the wild Donphan hit the tree making it fell down with great force.

"Wow, do you see have powerful that Rollout attack!" amazed Cress

"Yeah!" nodded May as Manaphy was amazed as well," Mannn!" May look at the wild Donphan for a minute," I think I'm going caught that Donphan!" as her friends was shock to hear that, but Marge was the only one not surprise and smile; I get it you want to catch that Donphan for the Toughness Categories" as May nodded," Jigglypuff, I choose you!" as she summon Jigglypuff," Jiggly!"

"Why are you using Jigglypuff?" confuse Tate

"You don't realize that Manaphy which is a water-type have the advantages against Donphan which a ground-type" remind Liza

"Really, I forgot about that" inform May as her friends did fainted anime-style at her reaction," YOU FORGOT!" as Donphan curls into a ball again and rolls with incredible speed, at Jigglypuff," Jigglypuff dodge it!" as Jigglypuff jump," Jiggly" which cause the rollout attack at May and the other

"Move!" warned Tate as they dodge the attack, but May trip and drop something from her bag; it was the Moon Stone that Steven give her, it landed if front of Jigglypuff making Jigglypuff to touch it causing it to evoke which made the heroes shock. Jigglypuff turn into a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips," Wigglytuff!"

"May, your Jigglypuff touch the Moon Stone causing it to evolve into a Wigglytuff!" inform Marge as May check her new evolve Pokémon in her Pokedex.

[Wigglytuff the Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Jigglypuff; Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon]

Wigglytuff took energy from the sun," That attack….!" As Donphan's tusks glow white and charge to Wigglytuff

"Donphan is using Horn Attack" warned Liza

"May, Wigglytuff is ready to fire!" inform Tate as May nodded," Wigglytuff fire!" as Wigglytuff fire a beam at the charging Donphan causing heavily damage.

"It was a Solar Beam!" inform Marge

"Since Donphan is a ground-type, and Solar Beam is a grass move, it will do a lot of damage" added Liza

"Now, Wigglytuff use Double Slap on Donphan!" ordered May as Wigglytuff slap Donphan eight times," O.K Wigglytuff use Double Slap again!" but Donphan curls itself into ball, protecting itself from attacks.

"It just uses Defense Curl" inform Liza as Manaphy was amazed as well," Mannn!" as Donphan start roll at Wigglytuff.

"Since it use Defense Curl, that Rollout attack was stronger" warned Cress

"May, remember Ground-type Pokémons like Donphan are weak against water, ice, and grass!" inform Marge

"O.K Wigglytuff use Ice Beam!" nodded May as Wigglytuff open its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of Wigglytuff's mouth. Light blue beams are then released from the ball and freezing the wild Donphan. May throw a Pokeball at it," Pokeball go!" as she throws the Pokeball at the frozen Donphan it went in. The Pokeball shake two time, and the Donphan pop out of the Pokeball," Donphan!" as Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing damage to Wigglytuff.

"Man, that Donphan won't give up!" inform Tate as Manaphy was amazed as well," Mannn!"

"Wigglytuff give you go on?" asked May as Wigglytuff got up," Wigglytuff!"

"O.K gets the energy from the sun for a Solar Beam attack!" inform May as Wigglytuff nodded and get the energy from the sun," Wiggly….!" As Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed at Wigglytuff again.

"Great, it using Rollout attack again!" wined Liza as Wigglytuff is ready to fire," Now, Wigglytuff fire!" as it lead out a beam at the rolling Donphan causing very heavily damage to it," Now frozen it again by using your Ice Beam again!" as Wigglytuff open its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of Wigglytuff's mouth. Light blue beams are then released from the ball and freezing the wild Donphan. May throw a Pokeball at it," Pokeball go!" as she throws the Pokeball at the frozen Donphan it went in. The gang stare at it for minute while it was shaking and the red flash was stop flashing, May pick up the Pokeball that have Donphan in it," I got a Donphan!" as May did a pose with her new evolve Pokémon, Wigglytuff, " Wigglytuff!"

_Narrator: May caught a new powerful friend, and her Jigglypuff evolve into Wigglytuff, what next is going to happen to May and her friends?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Wigglytuff, Altaria, Donphan_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill, Basculin_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	31. Marge's old rival

**(Author Note: I like to thank theHuntress101, for grammar this chapter)**

_Narrator: May just caught a Donphan with her newly evolve, Wigglytuff. Now she and her friends are heading to the Slateport City for May's third contest_

(Hoenn Route 111: Desert)

"You are right, with these Go-Goggles, we can see anything in the desert." informed Tate.

"Tate, Cress is always right." reminded Liza.

"Now, now you two. Stop fighting." said Marge

"So, Cress how much far to Slateport City?" asked May as Manaphy is confuse as well," Mannn?"

"Still a long way to go. We need go back to Mauville City and rent some bikes so we can take the cycling road that will lead us to Slateport City for your third contest." explained Cress.

"That sound a great plan, Cress" inform Marge. Liza notice something behind her; she turn and see something," What that?" as all of her friends turn and see the same thing as Liza seeing

"It look like vehicles" inform Cress as three desert vehicles past them, and the fourth one stop, open the door was a woman about Marge's age, and Marge recognize the woman," Daisy!" as she and the woman was happy to see each other," Marge, it be too long!" as both of the women hug each other.

"Hey, Marge who is this?" asked Liza

"Everyone, this is my old friend and former traveling partner, Daisy Oak." answered Marge after releasing Daisy from the hug.

"No wonder she looks so familiar, she is Marge's rival. I always saw her and Marge competing against each other in the same contests over and over." added May.

"Yes, because she and I was good rival by then" inform Daisy

"What a minute. If your last name is Oak, then does that mean you are related to Professor Oak?" Cress realized.

"Yes, he is my grandfather." answered Daisy as she turn to Marge. "So, what have you been doing for the past few years?" Marge showed Daisy her ribbons, which didn't shock the other woman because she knew Marge very well. "Of course you have already won four ribbons."

"Daisy, look at mine." Said May as she opened up her ribbon case, which made Daisy stare shock. "Wow, you already won ten ribbons from each category?!" She finally noticed that May was holding Manaphy in her arms. She was speechless. " A-A-And you managed to catch a legendary Pokémon!?"

"It's a long story" May replied sheepishly, as Manaphy cheered, "Maaannn!"

"So what about you Daisy, how many did you win?" asked Marge.

"Didn't I tell you before? I've retired from Pokémon Contests." reminded Daisy as Marge laughed, embarrassed, "I know, I just want my old rival back." Daisy and everyone else laugh as well. "You haven't changed one bit." she mused.

"So Daisy, what are you doing here?" asked Tate.

"I'm going to a dig site. You see, my grandfather sent me here to do some research on fossil Pokémon." explain Daisy, which surprised the group.

"Can we go with you?" May asked. Daisy nodded, "Sure!" as everyone got into the vehicle and headed off to the excavation site.

(Hoenn Route 111: Desert: Dig Sight)

May and her friends are now at the excavation site. They see a group of men with their Fighting-Type Pokémon out, helping them with the dig. One of the researchers spotted Daisy and told her that they found a strange fossil. Daisy and the others followed the researcher to a tent and opened a container. "Nobody here is familiar with this fossil, so we decided to wait until you got here to see if you recognize it. Since you don't, would you like to have this fossil revived so we can figure out what kind of Pokemon it is?"

Daisy thought for a second before turning to May and the others. "Well guys, let's revive it, shall we?" Everyone let out an excited cheer as the researcher nodded and he told his worker to get the machine ready. May and her friends look at the machine as it was being prepared for the revival. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon will come out of this." as Manaphy looked up at her with a confused expression, "Maaannn?" The worker finished prepping the machine and motioned for Daisy load fossil into it and before he turned it on. After two minutes, the machine's hatch opened. Everyone looked in and light blue Pokémon. It has a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Extending above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail-like structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. These sails had an iridescent appearance.

"What Pokémon is that?" asked Tate as May check her Pokedex

[Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum.]

"Amaura, so that what it called." Said a surprised Marge.

"I've heard about these Pokémon. They are from the Kalos Region." informed Cress.

"So what's an Amaura doing here in the Hoenn Region?" asked Liza.

"Maybe it was migrating and its path lead it here." replied Cress as Daisy slowly prompted Amaura to eat some pokefood from her hand. Amaura sniffed the food and took a bite before smiling and eating the rest. "Daisy, what are you going to do with it?" asked Marge as Daisy patted Amaura's head.

"I will take care of it." answered Daisy. They suddenly heard a loud explosion outside making everyone rush out of the tent only to see a giant mecha-Armaldo rampaging through the excavation site, scattering all the researchers and archaeologists. Then, some all too familiar voices came from the machine.

"Prepare for trouble..." said a woman.

" ...and make it double!" replied a man.

"To infect the world with devastation!" the woman continued.

"To blight all people in every nation!" the man answered back.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" came the woman's voice again.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" the man exclaimed.

"Cassidy!" said woman, revealing herself.

"And Butch, of course!" the man followed her, revealing himself.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!" said Cassidy

"Surrender to us now or you will lose the fight!" said Butch

"Team Rocket!?" shock twins

"Cassidy!" snapped Marge

"And Banana!" added Cress as Butch did an anime-fall down, "BANANA?! THAT'S A FOOD YOU BRAT, AND IT'S BUTCH!"

"What you guys want?" demanded Daisy

"We here to steal all of the fossils you have! And the revival machine of course." replied Cassidy

"Add catching that girl's Manaphy as a bonus." added Butch

"Not happening!" snapped May. She was about to summon her Blaziken when Marge stopped her. "May, let Daisy and I handle this." She reluctantly nodded and the two old friends stood beside each other.

"Ready?" smiled Marge.

"Just like good old times." replied Daisy as they both summoned their Pokémon. A Ninetails and Clefairy came out with a yip before getting into a battle stance.

"Ninetails, Flamethrower!" shouted Marge. Ninetales opens its mouth and released an orange stream of fire at the machine, causing the metal to turn red-hot.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" shouted Team Rocket.

"Clefairy, use Metronome!" shouted Daisy. Clefairy holds its paws out and starts to wave them back and forth until they glowed white.

"Metronome is a risky move." warned Cress.

"Yeah, anything could happen" agreed Tate as the machine disappeared, which shocked everyone.

"What was that?" asked May confused.

"Clefairy's Metronome turned into Teleport." explained Tate.

"Talk about luck!" added Liza as both of the old friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch." said Marge, holding her hand out.

"You as well." replied Daisy as they both shook hands and hugged.

_Narrator: Marge has reunited Daisy Oak, her old friend and rival. Who will she and our heroes meet next?_

(Middle of an ocean)

"I can't believe that woman sent us into the middle of an ocean!" Cassidy snapped. She heard a beeping noise coming from the machine," What's that annoying sound?"

"Remember that Flamethrower attack?" asked Butch. Cassidy nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, it kind of set the gas on fire." Butch replied and the machine started shaking. It soon exploded, shooting Team Rocket into the air. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLAST OFF AGAIN!"

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Wigglytuff, Altaria, Donphan_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill, Basculin_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_

**(Author Note)**

**Daisy Oak is from the game and the manga," Pokémon Adventures", not Daisy as in Misty's sister **_  
_


	32. We can hear Ralts!

"You have failure me!" snapped Archie in a computer's screen

"Sorry sir, but don't worried; we will catch that Manaphy from that girl" inform Shelly

"No, return back to base; we will figure something out" shouted Archie as the screen turn off

_Narrator: May and her friends just meet Daisy Oak; granddaughter of _Professor_ Oak and Marge's old rival. Now our heroes are in Mauville City!_

(Mauville City: Pokémon Center: inside)

Nurse Joy comes out with the heroes' Pokémons; Manaphy jump to its trainer," Mannn!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy for taking care of our Pokémon" inform May as Nurse Joy nodded," Anything for the heroes who save our city, oh yeah by the way there is a package for you" as Nurse Joy's Blissey give May a small brown box which made May happy," So it came" which made her friends confuse," What came?" as she open the box, inside the box was; a light blue bracelet.

"What that?" asked Marge as May put it on her right arm," This is the symbol of People of the Water, Lizabeth give it to me; I asked my dad to ship it to me" as everyone look at it for a minute and deicide to leave the Pokémon Center to head to the bike shop.

(Mauville City: Bike Shop: inside)

"WHAT!?, what you mean you let us rent five bikes?" shocked Cress

"I'm very sorry dear customer, we have no more bike to rent, we are comply sold out" explain the owner

(Mauville City: Bike Shop: outside)

"Great, now what are we going to do?" signed May as Manaphy signed as well," Mannn?"

"Hey, let visit Watt and Wattson" inform Tate

"Good idea, maybe they have some bike we can use" added Liza

(Mauville City: Gym: outside)

As they walk to the gym, they found a note on the door," _Dear Trainers who want to have a Gym Battle. Please wait, I'm currently in New Mauville fixing a problem. From Wattson, the gym leader of Mauville City!"_

"There goes that plan" signed Liza

"What a turn event taste" added Cress

"I guess we have to walk to Slateport City" inform Marge

(Hoenn Route 110)

May and her friends walk about an hour until they spotted something out of the grass, they see a bipedal Pokémon with a white body. Its body and legs seem to resemble a nightgown or an oversized dress. Its green hair resembles a bowl cut, which covers most of its face. Its hair is split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. A view from below shows that it has a pair of red eyes.

"Hey, a Ralts" inform Marge as the twins were happy to see a wild Ralts," Cool, I'm going to catch it!" as they both look at each other," What you mean you going to catch it!" as they both sound mad and put there arm in the arm," No, I'm going to catch it!"

"Now, now you two. Stop fighting." said Marge as she spotted another Ralts who walk the first Ralts," Look there is another one, now you two can catch your own Ralts" as the twins look at the wild two Ralts and smile.

"Go, Lunatone!" shouted Liza

"I choose you Duosion!" added Tate as two of their Pokémons are now facing the wild Ralts

"Lunatone use Ice Beam!" shouted Liza as Lunatone forms a light blue ball in front of its nose, in between the two corners of its body. The ball releases light blue beams freezing both of the Ralts

"Duosion use Psyshock!" added Tate as Duosion crouches its body together and three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms around the front of its body. Duosion then fires the masses at the frozen Ralts. Causing the Ralts break from the ice block.

"Yes!" shouted the twins as the wild Ralts stood up and they puts its hands in front of its body and a light pink ball of energy appears in between them. The Ralts then opens its arms and the orb breaks apart into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expand outward, causing both of them to feel better.

"What was that?" asked May as Manaphy was confusing as well," Mann?"

"That was Heal Pulse, a non-damaging Psychic-type move that allow it to heal itself" explain Cress

"Well that will cause a problem" inform Tate

"You think!" snapped Liza

"Stop fighting you two, keep this up and you two will never catch those Ralts" inform Marge

"O.K!" signed the twins as they look at the Ralts

"Duosion use Energy Ball!" shouted Tate as a light green orb of energy forms in front of it and fire at both of the Ralts.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam again!" added Liza as Lunatone forms a light blue ball in front of its nose, in between the two corners of its body. The ball releases light blue beams freezing both of the Ralts again.

"Now Liza, Tate throws your Pokeball at them!" inform Marge

"Since they are frozen, they can't use their move" inform Cress as the twins look at each other and nodded," Go Pokeball!" as they throw their own Pokeballs at the frozen Ralts which went in Liza's and Tat's Pokeball. Both of the Pokeballs are flashing red and shaking. Liza and Tate are worried that both of the Ralts will come out of the Pokeball, but if the Ralts do come out of the Pokeball. They will have to battle them again. After a minute come by, both of Liza and Tate's Pokeball stop blinking red and also stop shaking. Both of the twins grab the Pokeball that each of Pokeballs has a Ralt in it," We both catch a Ralt!" as their Pokémons and the twins did a pose," Lunatone!"" DUO!"

_Narrator: The twins, Liza and Tate both manga catch two Ralts for each of them. What else they twins and our heroes will catch next?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Wigglytuff, Altaria, Donphan_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill, Basculin_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Duosion, Ralt_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita, Ralt_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	33. Former Trainer Part 1: Tate

_Narrator: Our heroes finally have arrived to Slateport City, Can May win this contest?_

(Slateport City: Pokémon Center: inside)

"O.K everyone returns to your Pokeball!" informs May as she returns all of her Pokémons in their Pokeball. As Marge, Cress and the twins did the same thing. Now the twins almost return their Gothorita and Duosion, but the two Pokémons turn and see familiar faces, they started to go to them.

"Gothorita….!" Shock Liza

"Duosion….!" Shock Tate

"Where are you two going?" asked the twins as they follow them. They see Duosion and Gothorita split up. Cress deicide to go with Tate to find his Duosion and May with Manaphy, Marge are helping Liza to find her Gothorita.

(Slateport City: Pokémon Center: inside: Hall)

Cress and Tate found Duosion with a blue –haired teenage with glass on sunglass on top of his head," Duosion, there you are!" as Tate grab Duosion

"Is this your Pokémon?" demand the trainer

"Yes, sorry" inform Tate as Cress notice the look at Duosion face, Cress turn to the blue hair trainer," Excuse, may I have a question for you?"

"What?" snapped the trainer

"Did you have a Solosis, and left it in a day-care?" asked Cress as Tate look at him surprise

"How you know that?" demand the blue-hair trainer

"Because I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur, I can tell the feeling of a Pokémon and its trainer" explain Cress

"So you are Solosis's trainer?" demand Tate

"What if I am?" taunted the trainer as Tate show Duosion," Do you recognize this Duosion?" as shank his head," No, do I?" as Tate voice grew mad," This Duosion is the Solosis that you abandoned three years ago!" which made the trainer shock," What that weak Solosis mange to evolve!?" as Tate grew more mad

"How could you left your own Pokémon?" demand Cress

"Sorry, it slips my mind; I was in another region" laugh the trainer

"Keep that up, and you won't any Gym Badges!" snapped Tate as the trainer took it as an insult," What suppose mean!?" as Tate took out a gym badge that look like a heart, with two sides closing in," I'm one of the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City of the Hoenn Region, and this Gym Badge is the Mind Badge, let do a Pokémon Battle; I will use Duosion, if you win give you this Mind Badge"

"Sound good, but what happen I lose?" asked the trainer

"Nothing, but I will show you the true power of the Solosis you abandoned!" snapped Tate as the trainer smile," It a deal!" as he laugh and walk away.

"Should we get Liza?" asked Cress as Tate shank his head," No, this is my battle and my battle alone" as he turn to Duosion," Duosion, I know he is your former trainer, but he lost hope on you, together we can prove him wrong" as Duosion nodded.

(Slateport City: Pokémon Center: Outside)

"I will be the judge of this battle" inform Cress as both trainers are ready, Cress look at the trainer who abandoned Solosis," May I asked your name?" as trainer answered," Damian!" as Cress nodded," This battle will be a one on one battle, the winner will be decide if one Pokémon is unable to battle. In this battle Tate will use Duosion and Damian cans any Pokémons in his party, so trainers get out your Pokémons!" as Tate look at Duosion," Go Duosion" as it went to the field.

"I choose you, Aggron!" shouted Damian as he summons a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail," Agggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrroonn!"

"_This is bad, Aggron is a steel type, and Duosion is psychic type, Tate has a type-disadvantages" _thought Cress as he rise his hand," You may began this match!" as Damian smile," Aggron use Metal Sound!" as The two horns on Aggron's head starts to glow white and they move back and forth quickly, causing a loud ringing sound to be released. The horns then release light blue sound waves from them at Duosion causing it to be hurt by the sound as Damian smile more," Now, use Iron Head!" as The steel plate on the top of Aggron's head glows white and it slams its head into Duosion," Agggggggrrrrron!"

"Are you O.K, Duosion?" asked Tate as Duosion got up," O.K use Psyshock!" as Duosion crouches its body together and three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms around the front of its body. Duosion then fires the masses at the Aggron, but only do little damage," Aggron use Iron Head once more!" as Aggron use the same attack on Duosion again which made Duosion hit the ground," Now Dark Pulse!" as Aggron creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. It then combines them and fires the circles as a beam of circles at Duosion who still on the ground, which made very heavily damage.

"DUOSION!" worried Tate as Cress thought," _Dark Pulse is a dark move, it do very bad damage to psychic type like Duosion!" _as Damian laugh," I knew this going to be easy, no matter what form it take it always weak!" as Duosion was shock to hear that, but he heard his new trainer voice," No you are wrong, , we work as one, and I still believe my Duosion is strong enough to beat your Aggron!" as Duosion listen his new trainer's voice it got up, and started to glow which made everyone shock, it turn into a pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance. It has a large, round head with a thin stripe down the center. Its eyes are black and oval, while its mouth is red and triangular. Its body is small with stubby arms and legs. However, there are several round objects floating next to its arms. These objects increase in size and darken in color the further they are from the body and form arm-like appendages. The gel around these appendages forms three-fingered hands," Reun!"

"Duosion evolve into Reuniclus!" amazed Cress as Reuniclus puts its hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at Aggron causing very heavily damage.

"That was Focus Blast, since it was a fighting-move and does very heavily damage to Aggron" explain Cress

"Awesome, Reuniclus!" amazed Tate as Damian snapped," So what, Aggron use Dark Pulse once more!" as Aggron fire the same attack on Reuniclus," Reuniclus quick use Protect!" as Reuniclus summon a barrier to protect the attack," Aggron use Iron Head!" as The steel plate on the top of Aggron's head glows white and it slams its head into Reuniclus," Dodge it!" as Reuniclus listen to the commend and dodge to the attack from the right side," Now use your Psyshock!" as Duosion crouches its body together and three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms around the front of its body. Duosion then fires the masses at the Aggron," Now Focus Blast!" as Reuniclus puts its hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at Aggron causing it to fainted.

"This battle is over, the winner is Tate and his new evolved Reuniclus!" inform Cress as Tate jump and hug his Reuniclus," Good job, Reuniclus" as Damian return Aggron and walk to Tate," Now give me back my Reuniclus" which made Tate, Cress and Reuniclus shock," What!"

"Thanks for taking care **my**Reuniclus" inform Damian as Reuniclus's eyes glow light blue and Damian becomes surrounded in light blue," What are you doing!? I'm your trainer!" as Reuniclus sent Damian flying toward the sky.

"Well not anymore!" laugh Tate

_Narrator: Tate's Reuniclus deicide to go to it new trainer. It learns that Tate is a better trainer than its former trainer, Damian. What else will be store for Reuniclus and Tate? Better yet what happen to May, Marge, Manaphy, and Liza?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Wigglytuff, Altaria, Donphan_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill, Basculin_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Reuniclus, Ralt_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothorita, Ralt_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	34. Former Trainer Part 2: Liza

_**Author's Note: I forgot to mention from the last chapter; Damian is from the first season of the anime Pokémon," Charmander – The Stray Pokémon"**_

_Narrator: Our heroes finally have arrived to Slateport City, Can May win this contest?_

(Slateport City: Pokémon Center: inside)

"O.K everyone returns to your Pokeball!" informs May as she returns all of her Pokémons in their Pokeball. As Marge, Cress and the twins did the same thing. Now the twins almost return their Gothorita and Duosion, but the two Pokémons turn and see familiar faces, they started to go to them.

"Gothorita….!" Shock Liza

"Duosion….!" Shock Tate

"Where are you two going?" asked the twins as they follow them. They see Duosion and Gothorita split up. Cress deicide to go with Tate to find his Duosion and May with Manaphy, Marge are helping Liza to find her Gothorita.

(Slateport City: Pokémon Center: inside: Hall)

They spotted Gothorita with a trainer with a red head "Gothorita there you are!" as Liza grab Gothorita

"Is this your Pokémon?" demand the trainer

"Yes, sorry" inform Liza as May look at the trainer, she look very familiar to her, then she remember," I know you, you were in the Wallace Cup, you are Ursula!" as Ursula knew May as well," That right, and you were there as well, you are May" as she finally noticed that May was holding Manaphy in her arms. She was speechless. "A-A-And you managed to catch a legendary Pokémon!?"

"It's a long story" May replied sheepishly, as Manaphy cheered, "Maaannn!" as Marge notice a look from as Marge notice the look at Gothorita' s face, Marge turn to Ursula," Excuse me, Ursula did you have a Gothita, and left it in a day-care?

"How do you know that?" asked Ursula

"I can tell, that Gothorita know you somewhere" explain Marge

""So you are Gothita's trainer?" demand Tate

"What if I am?" taunted Ursula as Liza show Gothorita," Do you recognize this Gothorita?" as shake her head," No, do I?" as Liza's voice grew mad," This Gothorita is the Gothita that you abandoned three years ago!" which made the trainer shock," What that Gothita mange to evolve!?" as Liza grew more mad

"How could you left your own Pokémon?" demand May as Manaphy sound mad as well," Mannnn!"

"It not fault, that I couldn't win a single ribbon with Gothita" inform Ursula

"Then how about this, I'm going to enter this contest with Gothorita, and if I win you will have to take back every single thing about Gothorita" said Liza which made Marge and May shock

"O.K, it a deal, we will do that Cute condition" replied Ursula as she walk away

"Are you sure about this?" asked May as Liza nodded," Yes, I'm going to wipe that smile off her face!"

(Pokémon Contest: Inside)

"What you mean I can't enter?" demand Liza

'Sorry, but to enter the contest, you need to register in Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest, and you need to win the normal and super cute ribbons" explain the staff

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Marge as she heard someone said her name," Marge?" as she turn and see a Joy in a purple dress," Joy!"

"Marge you know this Joy?" asked May

"This Joy, use to travel with me and Daisy" inform Marge as Joy asked what she is doing here, when she already won the Hyper Beauty Ribbon. Marge explains all about Liza and her Gothorita.

"I see" inform Joy as she talk the staff about a minute and then turn to the girls," I told them, and they agree to let you in" which made Liza happy," Thank you Joy"

(Pokémon Contest: Locker Room)

Marge give Liza a kimono with pink flowers on it, she talk to Gothorita," Gothorita I know you don't like to face your old trainer, but let show her your true power" as Gothorita nodded," Goth!"

(Contest Hall: Stage)

Marge and May with Manaphy on her lap is sitting with the crowd

"Are you sure you don't want to join in?" asked Marge

"No, I won't get in Liza's way" replied May

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Hyper Cuteness Contest!" announced Contest announcer as everyone cheered.

"Now for our judge, Contest Judge Joy!" Contest announcer pointed at Joy," Happy to be here"

"Good luck you two" inform May

"O.K now let use meet out Coordinators!" as four people enter the stage two of them Liza wearing the flower kimono that Marge give her, and Ursula is wearing contest outfits.

"Now it time for Primary Judging!" inform the Contest announcer as two Coordinators summon their Pokémons; Clefable and Oddish

"Now, it Ursula's turn!" inform Contest announcer as Ursula summon her Pokémons," Jigglypuff" as his Pokémon is at the center of the stage. Everyone in the crowd was amazed and Joy look at the Pokémon," It so cute, it look like a cute plush!" as the crowd cheered Jigglypuff

"Next is Liza" as Liza went to the center of the stage and took a deep breathe," Go Gothorita!" as Gothorita is at the center of the stage as Joy look at Gothorita," I don't know what to say, but I said Gothorita is look very beautiful, but not cute" which made Gothorita feel bad as Marge notice Ursula smile a little bit

"Poor Gothorita" inform May as Manaphy sound sad as well," Mannn"

"I hope Liza know what she is doing?" added Marge as the first round is over and the audience vote.

"Now we for the second and the final round, the Appeal, here the Coordinators show their Pokémons performant" inform the Contest announcer as two of the Coordinators did there performant, now its Ursula's turn," Jigglypuff use Hyper Voice" as Jigglypuff's eyes glow light blue and it fires multiple transparent rings that are outlined in light blue from its mouth at sky," Now jump through the loop by using Gyro Ball!" as Light blue orbs appear at the end of Jigglypuff's hands, and its body becomes surrounded by light blue sparkles. Jigglypuff then begins to spin rapidly through all the loop and land next to its Coordinator and they both did a pose which make everyone cheered.

"As Jigglypuff jump through all those loops, it was very cute!" amazed Joy as May, and Marge is worried about Liza and Gothorita. As those two about to enter the stage, Liza whispered to Gothorita," Remember I believe in you" as Gothorita nodded with pride. Gothorita enter the stage; suddenly it started to glow which made everyone shock it turn into a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on its head opens onto its purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs," Gothitelle!"

"Gothorita just evolve into Gothitelle!" amazed Marge as May check her Pokedex.

[Gothitelle the Astral Body Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothorita; They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. Also they can see their Trainers' life spans.]

Suddenly small pinks heart appear around Gothitelle,"_ That is Charm, Gothitelle learn a new move; and good thing as well!""_ O.K Gothitelle use Psychic on those hearts to make them go to the air!" as Gothitelle's eyes turn blue also the hearts glow blue making them float in the air," Now finish this by using your Psyshock on those hearts" Gothitelle floats into the air and closes its eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms in front of Gothitelle's body, and it fires the orbs at the hearts making them pop which made everyone cheered for them.

"What an cute perform!" cheered Joy "Now contest is over, let see who is our winner…." Inform the Contest announcer as the screen show picture of every Coordinator with their Pokémons, under those picture are black rectangle

"First, the vote of the first round!" inform the Contest announcer as pink color fill from the left inside of the black rectangle.

"Look like Ursula won the most vote of the first round" warned Marge

"Now, the vote of the second round, and remember this only work for our judges" remind Contest announcer as both Ursula and Liza bar are about to fill the end. Ursula's bar stop, but Liz bar each the end.

"Liza and Gothitelle are the winner!" inform Contest announcer as May enter the center of the stage; Contest Judge Joy give May a blue ribbon," I won the Hyper Cuteness Ribbon!" with Gothitelle by her side," Gothitelle!" as Ursula look at them

"Yes!" cheered May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn"

(Contest Hall: Outside)

"Good job, Liza!" amazed May

"You too as well, Gothitelle" added Marge as Judge Joy spotted them," Excuse, Liza, Ursula told me to give you this" as Judge Joy handed a letter to Liza; she read it;

_Dear Liza and Gothitelle _

_By the time you read this; I'm going to back to the Sinnoh Region. I learned it was my fault that we haven't won a ribbon together, but now I know you are stronger with someone else. I'm sorry that I left you three years ago. But you are now with a good trainer._

_P.S Liza you better take care of Gothitelle or I have to take her back!_

_Love, Ursula_

"Look like your old trainer learns her lesson" inform Liza as Gothitelle smile," Gothitelle"

_Narrator: Liza's new __Gothitelle__ deicide to go to it new trainer. It learns that Liza is a better trainer than its former trainer, Damian_ _Ursula. What else will be store for Gothitelle and Liza? Better yet what happen to Tate and Cress?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Wigglytuff, Altaria, Donphan_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill, Basculin_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Reuniclus, Ralt_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothitelle, Ralt_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_

**(Author's Note: Ursula is from the Pokémons anime," Another One Gabites the Dust")**


	35. A lost Pokemon

_Narrator: Right now, our heroes are sleeping, so May could get a good rest for her contest! _

(May's dream)

May and Manaphy found themselves in underwater, as they are swimming they see bunch of water-type Pokémons swimming toward a familiar place; it was the Temple of the Sea. There was a glowing girl about May's age and was singing.

_"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its water slip away from me, but there you were to help me bear their weight, and in my soul you shall always be"_

"_Singer of the great ocean of old keeps the soul of your heart ever strong"_

"_Listen to the wave that calm within your heart, and welcome the coming new future with your song"_

"_Let the sea of life become the ties that bond, let my prayer reach through them now to you"_

_"A touch let me see within your soul, hear the song that lay inside"_

_"And I knew that though we may one day part, the song within would never have died"_

_"From their heart to mine now these words shall become melody, passed across the sea now born anew"_

_"With the power of your melody will lift the spirit, reach for your dreams and it won't be long"_

As May and Manaphy swim toward her," Who are you?" the girl smile and stop glowing, May realize it was her.

(Pokémon Center)

May woke up and turn to see Manaphy was still sleeping; the door was open and it was Marge," Finally you are wake" as May put one finger on her lips and using her eyes to point at the sleeping Manaphy as Marge realize," _Sorry, so ready to do your next contest?"_

"_I think I should do it another time, because Manaphy is still sleeping" _whispered May

"_Let's have Tate and Liza watches over Manaphy" _whispered Marge

"_But…." _worried May

"_Don't worry, they can handle it" _inform Marge

(Pokémons Center: 10 minutes later)

"O.K you, the moment when Manaphy wake up you give it back to me" inform May

"Don't worry…." Inform Tate

"We got this" added Liza as May, Marge, and Cress left the Pokémons Center

(Pokémons Center: Outside)

"I hope, Liza and Tate, know what they are doing?" worried May

"May, you worry too much" inform Cress

"Well it is call a mother worried her children" added Marge

(Pokémons Center: inside)

Manaphy woke up and try to find May; realize she not here, it decide to look for her. Manaphy spotted the door is open, and went outside. After five minutes later; the twin went in the room.

"Manaphy are you wake?" asked Liza, but they see Manaphy not in the room

"Oh, May is going to kill us" worried Tate

(Pokémons Contest: Hyper Smart Condition)

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Hyper Smart Contest!" announced Contest announcer as everyone cheered.

"Now for our judge, Contest Judge Joy!" Contest announcer pointed at Joy," Happy to be here"

This Joy wearing a pink dress.

"O.K now let use meet out Coordinators!" as four people enter the stage one of them is May dress up in formal medieval-themed outfits. May wears a white, pink and red ball gown decorated with tiny bows and with a decoration similar to a Beautifly wings on the back, on her head is a pink bow.

"I hope May is not to worry about Manaphy, it could affect her preformation" worried Cress

"Don't worry May, know what she is doing" inform Marge

(Pokémons Center: inside)

"Did you find Manaphy?" asked Liza

"No, you?" asked Tate

"If I have find Manaphy, I won't ask you!" shouted Liza

(Pokémons Center: inside: Hall)

Manaphy is still try to find May, then it about to cry, when a kid version of Nurse Joy appear," Are you O.K?" as Manaphy look up and see the kid Joy," Did you lost your trainer?" as Manaphy nodded," Don't worry let me help you" as Joy pick up Manaphy and carrier it.

(Pokémons Contest: Hyper Cool Condition)

"Donphan take the stage!" shouted May as she summons her Donphan which landed on the center of the stage.

"That Donphan look so very cool" amazed Joy

"Look like Joy like May's Donphan" inform Cress as Marge nodded.

(Pokémons Center: inside: Main Floor)

"Find her yet?" demand Liza

"No, aw man May will kill us" worried Tate

"Maybe Manaphy outside!" inform Liza as the twins went outside, then kid joy with Manaphy just arrived at the same time as Liza and Tate left the Pokémons Center," Look like your trainer is not here" as Manaphy nodded," Mannn!" as younger Joy left the Main Floor with Manaphy.

(Pokémons Contest: Hyper Beauty Condition)

"May and her Beautifly won the Hyper Beauty Contest!" inform Contest announcer as May enter the center of the stage; Contest Judge Joy give May a blue ribbon," I won the Hyper Beauty Ribbon!" with Beautifly by her side," Beautifly!"

"Look like May won all of the Hyper Contest Ribbon" informs Cress

"Now we can go back to the Pokémons Center to see how Liza and Tate are doing with Manaphy" inform Marge

(Pokémons Center: inside: Main Floor)

"We look everywhere, and we still can't find Manaphy!" inform Liza

"What should we do?" demand Tate as they heard a familiar voice," Mannn!" the twins turn and see kid Joy holding on Manaphy.

"Manaphy!" shouted the twins as they run toward the kid Joy, and Manaphy jump to Liza's arm," Mannn!"

"We were so worry about you" inform Liza as she hug Manaphy very tight

"Thank you!" said Tate as kid Joy nodded," You are welcome" as she leaves the twins at the same time May, Marge and Cress appear. Manaphy notice May and jump to her arm," Manaphy, did you have a good sleep?" as Manaphy nodded," Mannn!"

"So, how was Manaphy?" asked Cress as both of the twins give a nervously smile," There was no problem at all" as they give a nervously laugh

"So how was your Contest, May?" asked Tate as May open her case and show all of her ribbons.

"Wow!" amazed Liza

"All she need now is the Master Ribbon's" inform Cress

"The Master Rank Contest is in Lilycove City" added Marge

"And that will we be heading next" said May as Manaphy cheered," Mannn!"

_Narrator: Liza and Tate manage to escape May's wrath, now they are heading to Lilycove City to May's last Contest, Can May do it?_

_Team States:_

_May's Pokémons: Blaziken-_ _Mega Blaziken, Manaphy (Walking Pokémon), Beautifly, Wigglytuff, Altaria, Donphan_

_Cress's Pokémons: Panpour, Floatzel, Azurill, Basculin_

_Tate's Pokémons:_ _Solrock, Reuniclus, Ralt_

_Liza's_ _Pokémons:_ _Lunatone_, _Gothitelle, Ralt_

_Marge's Pokémons: Ninetales, Swellow_


	36. IMPORTANT NEWS

May: Hi everyone, I'm May and this is Manaphy.

Manaphy: Manaphy!

May: Also this is my friends; Cress, Tate, Liza, and Marge.

Cress: How you do?

Twins: Hi!

Marge: Hello.

May: We have a special announcement to make!

Manaphy: Mannn!

Cress: Our author, God of Knights, Leo can sometime have a writing block!

Tate: So we need your guys help!

Liza: You can PM, or use the review to tell God of Knights, Leo can write about next!

Manaphy: Manaphy!

Marge: Your chapters can be, one of us catch a new Pokémons are their team, but we cannot catches Legendary Pokémons

Tate: Also the chapters can let one of our Pokémons to evolve or learn a new move

Liza: Your chapters can be anything!

Marge: But we have rules, so listen carefully!

Cress: Write the chapter name, so the author won't have any trouble to name your chapter!

Liza: You can make OC characters but they cannot join our team, or be rivals to any us!

Tate: We have enough Teammates already

Liza: And enough rivals as well

May: Also your chapter cannot have Ash in it; since he is still in the Kalos Region

Manaphy: Mannn!

Cress: And no love chapter, because we are just friends

May: No chapters about release one of our Pokémons or Trading with them!

Cress: We never want to let go our friends

Marge: No betrayed chapter as well, because I never will betrayed May and her friends

Manaphy: Mannn!

Liza: I almost forgot, if you make a OC characters they cannot have any Legendary Pokémons

Tate: You can use any characters from the anime, but you have to tell what episodes they appear first

Cress: ONLY ANIME, NO CHARACTERS FROM GAME AND MANGA

Marge: I think that cover anything

Tate: Now you have your rules

Liza: And your skill of an author

Cress: Have fun

May: And good luck, see you next time!

Manaphy: Manaphy!


End file.
